Meister and Weapon: Vampire Madness
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: Maka and Soul have been sent on a New Mission to kill a Kishin with Vampire insticts who has been draining its Pure Souled victims dry. While fighting, Maka gets bitten by the Kishin and begins to change into a Vampire herself. With the new feeling of cravings for blood; will Maka give into it or can Soul change her back in time? Book 3 of the Meister and Weapon Series; Last Book
1. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Invitation**

* * *

There was a knock on the door that averted my attention from the Tv. I looked at Soul to see if he was going to move and answer the door, but he didn't. He had his eyes glued to the television screen as the door was knocked again. I sighed, getting to my feet. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door; pulling it open.

"Hello," the mailman greeted me with a brown clipboard. "Morning," I breathed, shivering from the cold. He handed me the clipboard. I signed my name on one of the spare square boxes on the signature sheet while he dug into his large red bag; taking out a few handfull of envelops and a parcel. "Thank you," I handed him back the clipboard as he gave me the letters and parcel. He waved as he went and I shut the door.

"Hey, Soul?" I slipped my feet into my bunny slippers and strolled over to him with the parcel in hand. "Theres a parcel here for you." I handed it to him. He snapped his attention from the Tv and ripped open the parcel. "Yes! My new Xbox game arrived!" He said, running towards the Tv and turning on his game console.

Shaking my head, I flicked through the snow covered envelopes; finding that some of the white snowflakes had melted which only led to the paper going soggy. Electricity bill, Boiler bill, Tv and Sky bill...Invitation, 'Join Now!' Letter. Wait, Invitation?

I threw the other letters onto the wooden table behind me and turned my attention to the dry envelope. I turned it over and found a red splodge stamped with Lord Death's official seal. Whats this for?

I tore off the top and pulled out the sleek cardboard paper. There was a gold border around the edges of the rectangular piece of paper where an odd skull would be placed every now and then. I scanned over the page, noticing that the writing was very formal.

It read:

_Dear Mr. Soul Eater Evans & Miss. Maka Albarn,_

_You have both been invited to the celebration party on the 10th August 2012 at Lord Deaths Mansion. We will be celebrating the defeat of the Witch, Medusa. Since you were both part of the mission you will recieve Bravery Medals and Certificates from none other than Lord Death himself._

_Please wear formal clothing and contact us if there are any problems with your arrival.  
Contact Number: 392 - 881 - 909  
Address: 1 Cloud Nine Road, Skull no Shi.  
(Meet at Lord Deaths room at the DWMA)_

_Thank you for your full attention and we hope to see you at the party._

_Yours Faithfully, the Shinigami Sutaffu.  
_08/08/2012

"Soul, Lord Death is having a party on the celebration of Medusa's death." I told the weapon who was currently killing other gamers on his new War game. "Huh?" He said as he gained another Kill Point. "Soul? Soul!" I said, flicking the back of his head but he stayed glued to the screen. "Ack! Stupid ignorant boy," I grumbled under my breath as I took hold of the Tv remote. I pressed the red switch and turned off the Tv along with the game console.

"What!? I was just about have a new Highscore!" Soul threw his controller to the floor. "Maka, did you do this?" He pointed at the Tv. "Hm?" I quickly threw the remote behind me. "What are you talking about?" I played dumb, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I'm talking about the Tv suddenly turning off with my game!" He yelled. Temper, temper. "Maybe it broke from you playing on it too much." I suggested. "How can it brake from me playing too much!?" He gave me a confused look. I snickered, hiding my face. "A-Anyway, I recieved a letter. It was an invitation inviting us both to the celebration of Medusa's death. Lord Death is having a huge party at his mansion." I said after I controlled my laughter.

"His mansion?" Soul looked at me with wide eyes. "No one has ever stepped foot in there have they?" I nodded. "Only Lord Death himself and his family have." I handed him the invitation and left him to scan through it. "I'm going to call Tsubaki to see if she recieved one too. Kid would have obviously since Death is his father, so Liz and Patty would be going too."

"Ok," he continued with his reading. I walked over to the phone and picked it up, typing in Tsubaki's house number. I waited for the static to pick up before her voice answered on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Tsubaki!" I replied to her cheerfully.

_"Oh, hey Maka! What do you want?"_

"I was wondering whether you and Blackstar recieved an invitation-"

_"-to Lord Deaths party? Yes."_ She interrupted me.

"Thats great! But it's going to be hard to walk around in heels in this weather." I told her, peering out the window. The whole road was covered with a sheet of pure white snow.

_"I know! It's been snowing non-stop around here. There's bound to be ice everywhere too which is going to be dangerous when we walk up the steps to the DWMA."_

"Yeah, the whole city is covered with the stuff. We haven't had a winter this bad before. Hell, we're lucky to even have any snow." I said as a car came past the road, spraying the slush from the melted snow onto the passerby's walking along the pavements.

_"There is a good thing about this weather though."_ I heard the smile in her voice.

"Whats that?" I asked her.

_"We get the whole mall to ourselves since most people are either on holiday or won't come outside since theres so much snow!"_

"Meaning, we can pick from a whole range of dresses which would have usually been taken by the rich or quick people who shop!" I squeeled at our advantage.

_"Lets meet up tomorrow with Liz and Patty outside the mall at 9:00am."_

"Ok, see you then!" I put the phone down.

"So, your going dress shopping, am I right?" Soul asked putting the invitation down. I nodded. "I can't wait!" I jumped up and down in joy with a large smile spread across my face while Soul just ignored me. While lost in my visit to happy land, Soul threw something at my head; snapping me away from my imagination.

"What was that for?" I rubbed my head, picking up the shoe that was thrown. "You turned off the Tv didn't you?" Soul yelled, showing me the remote control I had thrown earlier. "No..." I began to edge away. "Yes you did!" He shouted, stalking over to me. I screamed and ran down the short corridor to my room as he ran after me, throwing everything on hand at my running form.

I skidded down to my door and jumped into my room before slamming the door shut, pushing my back against it to hold him out. "MAKA!" He yelled, pushing on my door. As he was about to barge it open I quickly leapt out the way from the door, letting Soul barge into the room and out my window. He landed head-first into a pile of snow before sliding down it onto the road.

"And there goes another window!" I sighed. Why do _my_ windows always get broken?

* * *

**Posting Date:** 8th August 2012

**Symm:** Welcome to the third and final book of Meister and Weapon! This is the longest time I've ever spent on a fic before! Thanks for all the previous reviews on the previous story, I really appreciate it a lot :D I hope you will all like these next few chapters! I will be updating **When I Can** since I've now got three stories on the go. There will probably be a chapter up tomorrow, so I'll try and aim for updating every day if I can!  
Thank you **blademoon7** for getting me to publish a third book! I owe you my thanks!

**Maka: *Yawns* My arm is killing from Maka Chopping you for so long**

**Symm: Hey, it wasn't a nice experiance for me either **

**Soul: How come I'm always the first person to get hurt in these stories?**

**Maka: How come my windows are always the first thing YOU break!? *Glares***

**Soul: Well how come your always the main character!? *Yells***

**Symm: Well come come you BOTH don't SHUT UP! *whacks them over the head***

**Maka: ...B-Baby's Galore will be updated soon...**

**Soul: She j-just needs...t-to do some of her Art homework...**

**Symm: You better come back - Or I'll take your...**

**Maka&Soul: ...S-Soul..!**


	2. Glamour Dresses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Glamour Dresses**

* * *

I stood outside the shopping malls entrance in my winter clothes. The snow was ankle deep so I had to wear my wellies with the snowflake patterns on them. I had on casual skinny jeans and a loose top, with my thick white fur coat over the top. I couldn't find a hat so chose to wear my sparkly white earmuffs. My mittens matched with them as well as my scarf. I stood in the freezing cold, waiting for my friends to arrive.

"Maka!" Tsubaki shouted from across the street, running towards me. She crossed over the slush filled road and onto the pavement. She was nearly by me when her foot suddenly slipped on a patch of black ice, sending her tumbling into a pile of snow. "Tsubaki!" I ran over to the pile of snow she had vanished in. Her head popped out the top, making me laugh. "Here," I extended my arm to help her up.

She took it, climbing to her feet. She was covered in snow which was slowly beginning to melt from the heat radiated off her body. "Aren't the twins here yet?" She asked, looking around. "Not yet," I replied. "I think they said their being dropped off near the entrance in one of Kid's limousines." Tsubaki nodded. "Their lucky that they didn't have to walk in this weather." She pointed at the falling snow.

"It hasn't even stopped once." I breathed, my breath becoming visible in the frozen air. A long black limousine came across the junction in the road before skidding to a stop right through a pile of sludge; spraying Tsubaki and I from head to toe. We stood there as the cold water froze us to the bone while the twins climbed out of the car. They had on matching outfits. The clothes looked as if they were from Russia with the way they were stitched and from the material used. It looked like real animal fur.

The car drove off as the girls made their way over to us. "What happened to you!?" Liz said, looking at our wet clothes. "We were caught up in the uproar of slush from your car." I told her, shaking my wet hair; spraying smaller drops around. "Sorry!" Patty and Liz said, pulling us towards the mall. "Lets get inside already so you can warm yourselves up. I'm sure they'll have the heating on!" Patty said.

We entered through the mechanical twirling doors, stamping our feet on the large mat by the door. Once we had gotten most of the snow off our boots, we began to walk around the mall. The sudden flush of heat warmed us up as our clothes dried instantly. We were so warm that we had to take off our coats and gloves!

"So, where do you want to go first?" Liz asked, looking around the vast collection of shops. "I don't mind," I replied. "Why don't we look around for a bit and if something sparks our interest, then we can have a look?" Tsubaki asked. We all nodded, strolling down the first row of shops.

After a while, Liz perked up and literally dragged us over to an expensive dress shop. "My shopping instincts are telling me to head this way!" She dragged us inside. "W-Wait, Liz!" I said but we were already taken over to the changing booths. "Liz." Tsubaki sighed. "Why did you drag us all the way over here when you haven't even got a dress yet!?"

"Don't worry, the staff here are already looking for dresses that will suit us!" She clapped her hands as a sudden swarm of shop workers appeared with bundles of different dresses, one pile for each of us. "Ah!" Tsubaki shrieked as she was pulled from our tight circle by a staff member into one of the changing booths. "T-Tsubaki! Liz, whats going on here-"

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards one of the booths. "W-Wait!" I said to the staff member but she continued to pull me. "See you after Maka-chan~" Patty giggled, following her sister into a larger booth.

The employee pushed me into the circular room, hanging up a range of dresses on their hangers before giving me a devilish smile. "Do you need any help with your fittings?" She inquired with a grin. "N-No thank you, I'll be ok." I waved her away. "You can just...go wait over there." I pointed behind the curtain. "Ok," she bowed before departing.

I sighed, looking at the dresses. There are so many to choose from. I looked at the first one. It was a chocolate brown cocktail party dress with auburn beads sewn around the waist. A light brown ribbon surrounds the neck around like a choker, except it is actually attached to the dress. By the length of it, it would flow down to my ankles. I shook my head and moved onto the next one. I almost grimaced at this one. It was a bright red colour and was _very_ short. When put on, it would only reach just below my hips! There is no way I'm going to be trying _that_ on!

After looking through the bundles of dresses, I didn't find any to my liking. Until I came upon the last one. It was a strapless dress. The top half of it was a sleek black with thousands of silver sequins over it. The bottom half was a creamy white. It had lots of pieces of netting, along with a thin fabric, all sewn together; reaching just above the knees. A pure black ribbon was tied just below the bust to hold the two half's together. It was so pretty! I am definitely buying this dress!

I grabbed it off the rail and tried it on, finding it to fit perfectly. I pulled open the curtain and found a pair of black open-toe heels. I slipped them on and looked up, finding the girls in their chosen dresses. The staff were no where to be seen luckily, letting me breath soundly.

Tsubaki had on a simple deep blue strapless dress that flowed just below the knees. A deep blue ribbon was stitched around the waist with wavy patterns etched into it. The dress was twirled at the bottom but accented her figure perfectly. "You look so pretty Maka!" Tsubaki ran over to me in her sea blue heels. "Thank you!" I walked over to her, being careful not to fall. "The dress suits you well," she blushed at my comment. "Wow, look at you two!" Liz came over to us, Patty behind.

Liz was wearing a deep red cocktail dress with a thin matching strip around the waist. The straps on her dress curved over her slim shoulders and twist over each other on her back; rejoining at the waist. It reaches above her knees and she had on matching red kitty heels with a thin strap around the ankle. Patty came in behind and twirled around in her dress, nearly falling over in her shoes.

She had on a dark yellow dress that had long strips in the material all the way down. It went straight down past her hips, showing off her curves before ending slightly above the knees. It was a one strap dress with a small rose on the shoulder. She had on matching heels, looking a little taller than her twin sister. "Yay!" Patty squeeled. "We all look pretty in our new dresses!"

After we had changed out of our dresses and paid at the tills, we walked out of the shop towards the exit. "So, its been a long day." Liz yawned as we exited the mall, slipping our coats and hats on. "Yeah, it was worth it though." I replied, shoving my fingers into my mittens. "The party is tomorrow. I can't wait!" Tsubaki exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't wait to show off my new dress!" Patty squeeled. We walked outside and tredded through the snow, finding Liz and Patty's black limousine already parked beside the road.

"Do you girls want a lift?" Liz asked us. "Yes please!" We said together, running towards the car. After everyone was taken home, I settled down for the night in my thick pyjamas; hanging up my dress and boxing away my shoes. Soul couldn't believe how much I had spent on the outing and gave me a scolding, stealing away my bowl of popcorn. I grumbled and moaned as I went to bed, but had a soundless sleep till the morning of the celebration.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 9th August 2012

**Symm:** I'm not very good at describing dresses and such, especially when being worn...Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews and such, I'm so happpy :] I hope your liking the story so far!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**DrCannibal, Asa Nakamura, kmariecarlsen,**

**MakaAlbarn888, Eivexst, Gir0198,**

**Yukirufan2012, dark shadow400, alicecrona!**

**Maka: Its quite late now.**

**Symm: Yep! Its currently 8:47pm and my eyes are being blinded from the light coming off my netbook *Puts on sun glasses***

**Soul: Woop Woop!**

**Symm: SHUSH! My dads giving me a death glare as it is -.-**

**Maka: Ok, should we go..?**

**Symm: It would be most kind *Flashes sun glasses***

**Maka: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	3. Portal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Portal**

* * *

"Soul!" I yelled from the bathroom, applying the glittery black eye shadow. "What!?" He growled, stalking to the bathroom. "Ah!" I dropped my makeup brush, running to the door. "D-Don't come in! I don't even have my dress on!" I shrieked, pushing against the door. "Oh, well what do you want?" He sighed. "We only have ten minutes to get to the DWMA!" I picked up the brush and swapped it for my pale lipstick. Once my lips were plumped up with lipstick and I was satisfied with my makeup, I ran to the door and slipped on my dress.

"Thank Kami that I did my hair earlier," I sighed to myself, slipping on my black heels. I had one last check in the mirror, making some small arrangements to my hair. I had on my black and cream dress with matching black open toe heels. A thick black bracelet hung from my wrist with a matching white one on the other arm. I quickly tied a black chained necklace around my neck with a hanging cream flower in the middle. My ash coloured hair was tied up into a bun with the longer parts of my hair dangling down. They ends were curled with a cream flower holding the hair together on the side of my head.

I opened the door to find Soul leaning against the frame. "Soul! Look at you!" I smiled, looking him over. He had on a black jacket with matching trousers and sleek black shoes with a small glint of white to them. Under his jacket was a cream shirt with a black tie, instead of the usual red he would normally wear. His white hair was flat at the top, letting the spikes fall loosely over his forehead. "Thanks." He showed me his shark toothed grin. "You don't look so bad yourself." I blushed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the door.

"C-Come on, we'll be late." I said, trying to stop my face from flushing. I shut the door behind as we entered outside, getting a cold breeze of snow straight away. A shiver ran down my spine, freezing all of my skin that was showing. I walked down the three steps leading from our apartment with Soul in tow, heading towards the DWMA.

"You can let go of my arm now," Soul said as we came upon the steps leading to the school. "Oh, sorry." I released my hold. I stepped onto the first step and yelped as my foot went straight from underneath me. Soul grabbed my elbow, steadying me. "Looks like the steps are frozen over with black ice." Soul stated the obvious. "No shit sherlock." I laughed, holding onto his sleeve. "Now help me up the steps like a true gentleman." Soul shook his head. "Never!" He shot up the slippery steps, leaving me on my own. "S-SOUL!" I screamed, trying to climb the steps. After five minutes, I only managed to climb up to the 9th step. Sighing with frustration, I went to take off my heels when a fast blur of blue shot past me.

"Having trouble?" The blue blur stopped in front of me. "Blackstar, why did you shoot down the steps?" I asked him as he rightened his tie. "Soul said he left you down here and I thought that it wasn't very fair since you haven't done anything to him, so came down to help you up." He replied. "Oh, well thank you-"

I was cut off when Blackstar grabbed me by the waist and slung me over his shoulder, sprinting up the icy steps. I held onto his grey jacket as we climbed to the top, holding on for dear life. "Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed as we reached the top. Blackstar put me back on my feet next to Soul who had a red mark on his face. "What happened to you Mr. Cockey bastard?" I smirked at my partner.

"Blackstar hit me for leaving you." He growled, turning away and walking inside the school. "Wow, thanks a lot Blackstar!" I high fived him in thanks. "It wouldn't have happened if Tsubaki hadn't told me." He replied before running after Soul. "Thanks 'bak," I grinned at my best friend. She smiled, "you coming?" I nodded, walking beside her into the school.

"How did you get your hair to stay like that?" I asked her, looking at her perfectly neat fish-tail plait. "Liz sent me the instructions in a text message this morning and I've been practising all day." She said as we turned the corner. "You'll have to show one time."

"Of course," she giggled. We stopped in front of the large black door leading into Death's portalised room. Tsubaki pushed open the door and we headed down the long path of archways until we came upon Death himself. There was a small bunch of random people in the room as well as Blackstar and Soul who were talking by Death's large mirror.

"Maka, Tsubaki, its good to see you." Death said behind us. "Hello Death, its a pleasure to be invited." We both bowed. "Why have a few of us been told to come here?" I asked him. "Since my mansion is far away from Death City, I thought I would open up a portal from here to get everyone there quicker."

"Can we go through now?" Tsubaki pondered, the excitement becoming visible on her face. "Of course, just walk straight through the mirror." Death told us before greeting more people. Tsubaki took hold of my hand and pulled me over to the mirror as Soul and Blackstar came up to us. "You coming boys?" Tsubaki said to them. They nodded, walking through the mirror. Tsubaki and I followed after them, being greeted with a bright light.

Streaming colours shot past us as we entered through the portal. A long track went past us off into the moving colours, as a train of carts pulled up beside us. "Do we have to get on it?" I said aloud. "I guess so." Blackstar replied. I looked at the white cart and found it went in two seats. Tsubaki noticed this and said, "I'm sitting with Blackstar!" She dragged him to the first cart without giving him any time to decline.

Soul sat down on the cart behind them, leaving the only spare seat for me; next to him. I sat down on the black seat. A loud alarm went off suddenly when a loudspeaker went off around us. "Please keep everything inside the cart while we bring up the screens. The train will set off shortly after all the screens are up." The voice finished.

A clear screen came up from the front of each cart, stretching over to the back; acting as a roof. The alarm shut off as the carts began to move, picking up speed very quickly. We shot through the streams of light along the track. "Sorry about earlier." Soul suddenly said. "I mean, I'm sorry for leaving you at the bottom of the steps."

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "I know you didn't mean anything by it." I flicked the back of his head. "Ow!" He grabbed my nose, giving it a small yank. I elboed him in the gut getting him to let go before sticking my tongue out. "A-Anyway," Soul rightened his tie. "It looks like we're here." He pointed at the bright light at the end of the portal. "Finally!" I squeeled.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 10th August 2012

**Symm:** I know its not as long as the other chapters, but I've been over my nans today since I haven't seen her in a while. I'll be going over tomorrow too so I don't know whether there will be a chapter tomorrow, you'll have to wait and see. Please review!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Eivexst, Gir0198!**

**Maka: I look so pretty *0***

**Symm: Yep! Don't you think that you and Soul match?**

**Soul: Waah? What crap are you saying now!?**

**Symm: Your both wearing black and cream~ *Smirks***

**Maka: I suppose we do...**

**Symm: Don't worry, someone will be mentioning this in one of the next few chapters. *Evil laugh***

**Maka: So embarrassing. No wonder no one wants to go out in public with you...**

**Soul: *sighs* You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	4. The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Bet**

* * *

"Welcome to Lord Death's Mansion." The voice said as we entered through the patch of light. The train turned around a short corner before pulling to a stop in front of a large staircase going down. "Please remain seated while we remove the screens. I repeat, please stay seated." The clear screens slid downwards back into the carts and the voice said, "Thank you for using the cart train." Tsubaki and Blackstar stood from their seats and started to make their way down the staircase.

"Come on Soul," I pulled him up with me; walking towards the red carpeted stairs. I slid my arm through his, steadying myself as we walked down the many wide steps towards a large oak door at the far end of the room. "Is that where the party is?" I asked him, stopping outside the door. "I think so," he pushed it open with his free hand. A sudden noise came from the room, of people talking and chattering; laughing and celebrating inside.

The carpet changed from red to gold as we entered through the door, closing it shut behind us. The carpet went up a few steps in a thin strip, like something you would see superstars walk on past the paparazzi. Soul pulled me up the stairs onto the flat part of flooring. I gasped at the sight before me. Thousands of people stood below us, filling the whole room. Clusters of them were sitting around tables where they chatted to strangers while the rest stayed on the dance floor; the music filling the room.

"Wow, thats a lot of people." Soul said, peering at the many beautiful people. The women were all dressed in long flowing dresses that would flail out as they spun, showing off their sleek tall shoes. Holding the womens hands were the man that were their dance partners, who were all dressed in tight suits ranging from many different colours.

"Ahem." A voice cut me from my bewildering sight, forcing me to focus on them. A short stubby man stood by the top of the stairs, holding a long spiralled list with lines of black writing on it. His large stomach bulged out over his waist, stretching the fabric out wider. He had two strips of black hair on either side of his head with the middle part completely bald. He looked like someone out of a Disney movie, especially like that very short man off Beauty and the Beast that would always follow that Gaston around like a lost puppy.

"Soul," I whispered to him as we made our way up to the unusually petite man. "What?" he asked, eyeing the man strangely. "Will you take my bet?" I smiled. He thought about it for a moment before replying, "What is _your_ bet?" I smirked. "That the small mans pants will snap in two minutes." I let out a quiet giggle, getting a piercing glare off the man. "Done. What will I get if I win?" Soul accepted my proposal. "I'll give you half of my picked food from the buffet table. And if I win, then...you have to have a snowball fight with me and me only. No back up!" I stated. I could make him my slave, yeah but it won't be that fun. With this deal I can beat him, since I am the queen of ice! My eyes sparkled with delight at the thought as we stopped beside the man.

"A snowball fight? Fine, that will be pretty easy." Soul chuckled, turning his attention to the man. "Mr Soul Eater Evans and Miss Maka Albarn I presume?" He said in a high voice. I nodded, pointing at our names on the list. "Thank you milady." He crossed out our name as we made our way down the steps towards the party. He had a very high voice for a short man. "Two seconds," I said to Soul just as a loud snap came from behind. I stiffled my giggle as I glanced behind to find the small man holding his trousers up. "I win!" I smirked, getting a sigh off Soul. "P-PLEASE WELCOME MR SOUL EATER EVANS," the man with the high voice bellowed as he clutched at his pants, making me jump. Heads turned towards Soul, staring at him with their dull eyes. Soul shivered, looking at the floor as I awaited my turn to be called; even though I was hoping he wouldn't. "WITH HIS PARTNER MISS MAKA ALBARN!" The petite man finished, getting the heads to swap their attention away from my weapon towards me.

"I guess that guy heard us..." I whispered shyly to Soul, glancing back at the man.

A deep scarlet blush spreaded across my cheeks, showing the embarrassment I was trying to unveil. Hushed voices whispered to each other, glaring my way as I came to the bottom of the steps. The room was filled with silence as Soul and I walked towards our group of friends, ignoring the stares and harsh whispers aimed our way. My heels echoed around the room as they clacked against the hard floor, making me feel even more anxious.

As we reached our friends, running feet came from beside me. "MAKAAA!" My papa cried, my eyes going wide. "Papa-" He tackled me to the ground, wrapping me in a tight hug. Soul's arm got trapped in the unwanted embrace, bringing him down with us. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He blubbered, rubbing his snot filled face on my cheek. The silence was suddenly filled with laughter as the guests waited to see what would happen next.

The scarlet appeared across my face again, embarrassment filling me to the core. Papa, you idiot!

* * *

**Posting Date:** 15th August 2012

**Symm:** Sorry for the short chapter. I got helped by **Asa Nakamura** on getting the chapter up quicker! Also, thank you **MakaAlbarn888** on giving me ideas for the next chapter ^-^ Gonna be great! I went to cardiff today with my two friends today and it was really good. But it tipped down ALL day! We were soaked to the bone and I actually had to buy new shoes since my boots soaked up all the water -.- Not nice...But I got some nice clothes!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**magicmoon69, Asa Nakamura, Kaoru97,**

**Shinku and Millhi, Eivexst, MakaAlbarn888!**

**Maka&Soul&Symm: SORRY! NO DIALOGUE TODAY!**


	5. Food Eating Contest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Food Eating Contest**

* * *

"G-Get off me!" I shoved him off, scrambling to my feet as the guests laughter filled the room. "You alright Maka?" Soul asked me from his sitting position on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, pain showing on his face. "I'm fine, how about you?" I extended my hand to him, helping him to his feet. "Just a little bump." He sighed, glaring at my father.

"MAKA!" Spirit cried, pouncing at me again. I side-stepped out of the way which made him go crashing into Stein. He stood his ground so didn't fall from the impact, but Spirit did. He grabbed Steins foot and cried into his trouser leg; staining the white material. Stein gave him a disgusted look before shaking his leg to get rid of the vermin below.

I ignored them and pulled Soul with me to our friends, who all had surprised looks on the faces at the sudden scene. "Wow, you all look very pretty!" I smiled, complimenting them. "Don't they look nice Soul?" I asked him. He rubbed his forehead and replied, "Yeah, you look great guys." They thanked us and complimented us back before leading us over to the table they were sat at. "Maka." Tsubaki said beside me as I sat down next to her. "Hm?"

"You look really beautiful." She giggled, causing a light blush to spread across my cheeks. "Ah! Stop making me blush!" I puffed, hiding my face beneath my fringe. Why am I blushing so much tonight? "You look cute when you blush so I can't _help_ but tease you!" Tsubaki squeeled with delight at her new game.

"Soul!" Blackstar prodded my weapon, getting his attention. "What Blackstar?" Soul sighed, giving him a bored look. "Have you _seen_ all of the food here!?" Blackstar exclaimed, pointing at the many tables filled with luxorious food and drink. "Wow," Soul's expression totally changed. A small line of dribbled began to make its way down his face as the food reflected off his black pupils. "Here," I handed him my spare napkin. "Wipe up your drool." He snapped out of his gaze and took the napkin. "Thanks," he wiped away the drool before going back to his conversation with Blackstar.

"So, when can we eat?" Soul asked him. "Anytime!" Blackstar smiled. "But since there's so much food, it won't all be eaten by the guests. So why don't we have a food eating contest!" He exclaimed, getting a few looks from the crowd. "Yes!" Soul shoved his fist in the air before following the blue haired meister towards the rows of tables filled with food. "Are we going to watch?" Liz asked me, tugging on my hand. "I have a perfectly good view from my seat." I replied. "Ok, we shall watch from here." Tsubaki said getting a nod of approval off Patty.

"These four tables are mine, so you take those other four tables." Blackstar told Soul, taking his stance in front of his first table. Soul did the the same but actually put a napkin around his neck. "At least Soul won't be a mess when he finishes," I said to myself as Kid walked up to the boys. "You will not behaving this competition! The room is _perfectly_ symmetrical, so if you want to value your lives then don't have this competition." Kids eyed darkened at the last part of his sentance. "K-Kid looks a bit scray, don't you think?" I whispered to Tsubaki. She nodded her head quickly, lowering herself in her seat.

"Kid! This party is boring so let them lighten the mood." Patty told him, patting the table beside her. "All of the guests aren't here yet anyway. There's still time before the actual party begins." Liz added in, helping her sister. "But-" Kid was cut off when a deadly aura came from Patty. "Sit. Down." Her voice came out with a demonic edge to it, scaring us all stiffless. "O-Ok!" He surried over to our table and took his seat, trying not to look at Patty's horrific expression. "Yay!" Patty squeeled, clapping her hands. That girl is messed up.

"Are you ready boys!?" Liz shouted to them and they showed her their thumbs up. Liz nodded. "Let the food eating contest, begin!" She yelled, the guests turning her way. Blackstar and Soul dug into their plates of food, quickly moving onto the next one. They went through big chickens and turkeys, salads, pig roasts, large plates of chips and so much more. Blackstar moved onto his third table just as Soul finished the last plate on his second one.

He ran over to his third table and grabbed the large bowl of fruit punch, gulping the whole thing down in two seconds before moving onto a chillie which looked _very_ spicey. Blackstar scoffed down a large plate filled with carrots and peas, swallowing the mouthful whole. "Their like garbage trucks..." I trailed off, watching as they threw more food into their mouths. "I know, you'd think they could eat the whole world." Tsubaki said.

The more food they ate, the bigger their stomachs would get. "Hey Soul! If you eat anymore then you'll end up looking like that little man at the entrance of the hall!" I called over to him. He growled as balls of blazing fire reflected in his eyes, making him eat even more quicker. "Damn you Maka!" He groaned, eating a tray full of crisps as well as the matching flavoured dips. "Only two plates left!" Liz said, pointing at the two large plates left on both of the boys tables.

Soul and Blackstar sprinted over to them, grabbing them at the exact same time and scoffing them down before moving onto their last dish. The sound of crashing plates came from the tables as both of the boys collapsed, looking like inflated hot air ballons. They rolled around the floor looking stuffed while the guests whispered, some even laughed.

"The game has ended." Liz stated. "It is a draw, so both teams win!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th August 2012

**Symm:** Thank you Alicia for the eating idea! It helped me a lot :D Oh! If anyone has any other ideas for my story or wants to be in one of my other stories or this one, then please contact me through a review or PM! I will gladly put you in ^-^ Thanks for all the reviews so far, also sorry about the less updates. There will be another chapter up after so I'll see how many I can put up. But I'm going over my friends house today so I might only be able to update 2 all together.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Mrs. Eater Evans, Eivexst, Gir01298!**

**Soul: I'm stuffed...**

**Maka: I'm not surprised!**

**Symm: At least you got a draw with Blackstar**

**Soul: I WON O.O**

**Maka: No, you AND Blackstar won-**

**Soul: I WON! *glares***

**Symm: I think we should leave him be...**

**Maka *Nods* Y-You better come back-**

**Symm: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Soul: *demonic voice* I WON!**


	6. Shinigami chop

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Shinigami-chop**

* * *

"My perfectly symmetrical room...is ruined..." Kids eyes darkened as a small spark of red formed in the corner of them. The fire grew and built the blaze up higher as his anger blasted out. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Kid yelled, forming a small orb of his wavelength in his palm. He drew his free hand towards the orb of power before throwing out his palm, shooting a shard of the power. It shot at Soul, just missing his head by a fraction.

"Wah!" Soul cried, trying to stand up. His stomach was so fat that he couldn't even see his own feet; which only made it worse. He pushed himself up as another power shard shot past, cutting off one of his spikes. "Kid! S-Stop!" Soul exclaimed, falling back down. He rolled around the floor and bumped into Blackstar who rolled the otherway, dodging a power shard.

Kid continued to shoot his wavelength at the two boys while the guests just clapped and applauded, thinking it was part of some show. "Kid! Stop shooting!" I yelled, running over to the shinigami. "Stay out of this Maka!" He shot a shard my way, just catching my shoulder. "Ow, Kid!" I clutched my shoulder, dodging another one of his hits. "Stop firing!" I pounced, missing one of his hits. I grabbed him and brought him down to the floor but he pushed me up with his feet, throwing me in the air.

I fell down to the ground as Lord Death came up behind Kid, bringing up his giant hand. "SHINIGAMI CHOP!" He whacked his hand in the crink of Kids neck, making him fall to the ground. Kid lay on the ground unconsious as the twins picked him up and placed him on one of the chairs at our table.

That was when I realised I was still falling. As I went to crash to the ground, hands encircled around my waist and shoulders, stopping my fall. I looked up to find one of the guests smiling down at me. "Are you ok there?" He asked, keeping me in his arms. "Y-Yes, but you can put me down now please." I told him. "Oh! Sorry about that." He placed me back on my feet next to him, steadying me. "I'm Kutsu," he grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss on the top, giving me a smile.

A thick red blush spreaded across my cheeks, again. "T-Thank you for helping me but I need to go now!" I stuttered, taking my hand away from his and running over to Soul and Blackstar. "Who was that!?" Liz said behind me, Tusbaki and Patty following. "I-I don't know!" I shrieked, grabbing Soul by the arms. I pulled him up with all my strength, nearly collapsing myself. Soul stood on his feet as I hid my blush. "S-Soul!" I breathed, pointing my finger at him.

"What?" He huffed, trying to breath. "Y-You go and run around this room 50 times until that podgy stomach disappears!" I yelled, poking his stomach. "I'm not-"

"GO!" I screamed, kicking him towards the wall. "Ack! Fine," he began to run around the hall. Well, it was more like a very slow walk.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th August 2012

**Symm:** Another short chapter. There will be a few short ones but I'll try and lengthen the chapters when I can. I'm over my friends house right now, so I was lucky to upload a chapter since we're sort of watching random videos on her iPad :P

**Symm: My feet are numb!**

**Maka: Why is that?**

**Symm: Well, I sort of sitting on them...**

**Soul: Baka!**

**Symm: Alicia is randomly swaying beside me singing to Japanese music! I'm laughing my head off! She just did a Ritsu on me. (Prodded my side) So I'm currently lying on the floor typing this...**

**Soul: Lets leave the two wierdo's alone...**

**Maka: Right! You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: Alicia just hit her head on the wall...**


	7. Sharp Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

** Chapter 7**

**Sharp Tears**

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO RUN ANYMORE!" Soul yelled as he breathed heavily, grabbing onto the wall. His stomach had flattened down to its normal size by this time, making him look as good as new. "You have two laps left!" I said, pushing him forward. "BLACKSTAR DOESN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"He isn't my partner! Tsubaki is looking after him and I'm looking after _you_." I growled, glaring at the him with my emerald eyes. "Ah, I hate you!" He started his fourty ninth lap around the hall. "Here you go Blackstar," Tsubaki said to her partner as I sat down on the table next to them. "What are these?" Blackstar huffed, slightly tipping off his seat.

"They will deflate your stomach for you. They help to digest the food quicker which will bring your stomach back to normal in no time." She smiled, handing him the tablets. "Yes!" Blackstar slowly shoved his fist in the air. "Thanks to my Godly powers, I will be able to eat more food!" He yelled, throwing the tablets down. "I am so Godly-" He stopped, clutching his throat.

"B-Blackstar, whats wrong?" Tsubaki panicked, shaking his shoulders. "Can't...breathe.." Blackstar choked out, pointing at the glass of water in front of me. "Wait thats-" I couldn't finish my sentance since Blackstar had already grabbed the glass and had gulped down the cool liquid before I could stop him. I sighed, finding Soul hobbling over. "Are you done?" I asked him when a sudden noise went off beside me. I turned my head to the sound and found Blackstar's stomach slowly beginning to deflate. "What the..."

"Why couldn't I have taken the tablets!?" Soul whined, pointing his finger at Blackstar. "I didn't have any of those tablets on me." I replied. "I have spares," Tsubaki showed us her full capsule of tablets. "Ah, Maka!" Soul cried, pounding his fist on the table. "Did you at least get me a glass of water." I nodded. "Where is it?"

"Blackstar drank it." I stated. "W-What!? Why didn't you stop him?" He asked, sitting beside me. "Well, he was choking on his tablets and took your glass of water before I could stop him." I replied. "So its actually not my fault this time."

"Never mind, I'll go get some myself." He stood up and walked away towards one of the tables. "Ahem. Is this thing on?" Deaths voice said from the front of the room. "H-Hello? Testing. 1, 2, 3?" He asked, speaking into the microphone. "Ahem, well. All of the guests have arrived now so I would like to thank you all for coming to my mansion for the celebration. Please raise your glasses in the air for a toast on Medusa's death!" He picked him glass up and held it in the air.

The guests cheered and clinked glasses with each other, while I just stayed seated since I didn't have a glass. "Thank you." Death said. "We will be awarding the Bravery medals and all after the 3rd dance, so I would like everyone to find a partner and to have a wonderful night!" Death finished, placing the microphone back in the stand.

"You coming Tusbaki?" I asked her but she shook her head. "I'm going to wait with Blackstar until his stomach deflates fully."

"Ok, I'll just wait for Soul to come back and then I'll dance with him-" But I was cut off when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me off my chair. "Maka, come dance with your Papa~" Spirit cried, pulling me to the dance floor. "W-Wait! I don't want to dance with you Papa! Tusbaki! Help meeee!" I yelled but she smiled and waved me off. "NOOOO!" I was already on the dance floor with him. WHY!?

Papa grabbed my hand while placing his other by my waist, starting to dance. I looked around to find everyone else dancing like this, swirling around each other. It looked like something out of an old movie, where the dancers would pair up and twirl around each other at the large masquerade balls. It felt really formal.

"Come on Maka, you know how to dance the _Boru_ don't you?" Papa asked me, turning us both around in a short circle. "No, I don't. I thought the dancing would be something you'd do in a Disco, not an old biddies party." I growled, looking away. "WAAAH! DON'T IGNORE YOUR PAPA!" He cried, shooting his sharp tears in my direction.

The music suddenly stopped as the tempo speeded up. The dancers around us moved their feet in a fast movement, all in sync. They swayed their arms out and inwards as their hips swished from side to side. The women clapped their hands before spinning around the men who caught their hands, twisting them the opposite way. The women spun around and tagged onto a new partner before dancing with them. Am I supposed to change?

"Papa, I'm changing partners." I said, pulling my hand from his. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME MAKAAA!" He cried, running towards me. "Ah!" I ducked as he jumped, falling into another person. Hands went under my arms and hauled me up, turning me around. "Aren't you glad that you go to switch partners?" He smirked.

"Ah, Stein!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 17th August 2012

**Symm:** Well, I've decided to upload three chapters today since I'm going to Coventry to see my dad's side of the family later on. So I don't think I'll be able to reply to anyones reviews or talk since their internet has a lock on it or something so I can't hook up to it. So their won't be any updates till either late Sunday or Monday. I'm going to be bored as hell over there -.-

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Guest, Gir01298, RachkieRox,**

**Buyo123, Eivexst!**

**Guest: Thats great! ^o^ I love them to bits! And thank you very much!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**Symm: All its been doing is raining!**

**Maka: Where has that beautiful sun gone!?**

**Soul: I prefer Symm's sun compared to the Soul Eaters one...**

**Symm: I agree. It looks like its going to rape you tbh.**

**Maka: Yeah, its expression is freaky.**

**Soul: Its stare could rape you O.O**

**Symm: Ok, enough with the R word!**

**Maka: OK! You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll rape- I mean, take your Soul!**

**Symm&Maka: SOUL! -.-**


	8. Dissect?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Dissect?**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me up," I smiled, taking his hands. "Well, its the least I could do." He side-stepped, taking me with him. "I suppose." I said. "Do you know how these dances work? Their old so I haven't done them before."

"So your saying I'm old?" He asked, twirling me around. "N-No! I-I mean..um.." I stuttered, finding my mind suddenly blank. "Your saying I'm old." His eyes darkened as he spun me again. "I will gladly dissect you..." I gulped, stepping back. "I didn't mean it like that! I swear-"

"Come here my little half weapon!" He jumped. "WAAH!" I screamed, running away from him. "Help! He's trying to KILL ME!" I shouted, running through the clusters of dancers. "Help, help, help, help-" I bumped into someone, sliding to the floor. "You ok?" I looked up to find Kid, looking down at me with a bemused look. "K-Kid! Hide me!" I scurried around to his back, ducking my head. "Hide you? From what?" He asked.

"THAT!" I pointed at Stein who was running full speed towards us. His eyes were pitch black and his glasses had a small gleam to them. "Wow, why is he chasing you?" Kid laughed. "It's not funny! He thinks I called him old and now he's trying to dissect me!"

"Ok, why don't you dance with me?" He asked, turning around. "But everyone I've dance with has chased me! I haven't had a proper dance." I whined as Stein ran past. "I'm not wierd am I? I can dance." He took hold of my waist and threw me in the air. "WAAAH!" I screamed as I fell back down. Kid caught me with on hand, spinning my body around as I went towards the ground before pulling me back up. "Hm, your actually quite light." He said, dancing around me.

"I-I'm..so dizzy.." My vision doubled as Kid ducked down to my feet, grabbing my ankle. "What are you-" He pulled me through his legs and caught me with his other hand, bringing me over his head before placing me on his shoulder in a sitting position. "This is not dancing!" I yelled, tipping forward. "So dizzy..." I fell forward off Kids shoulder while the guests clapped and laughed at our _dance_ or whatever it was. Kid caught me in his arms, holding me bridal-style. "I'll take you back over to the table since your so dizzy." He laughed, walking away from the dance floor.

"That was not a dance Kid. That was 'T-Throw Maka around until she can't stand' dance." I groaned, covering my eyes. "Actually, it was my own version of the Tango." He stated. "H-How was that the Tango!?" I cried as we stopped at the table. "You ok Maka?" Patty's face suddenly came into view, flooding my vision. "N-Not really..." I said, trying to sit up but I was too dizzy so ended up staying down. "Kid, what did you do?" Liz asked him. "I did my Tango dance!" He smiled, happy with himself.

"Your Tango!? Maka, this is bad." Liz sighed. "You just need to stay sat down until the dizziness wears off, ok?" I gave her a thumbs up. "Only Soul and I have a chair." Tsubaki suddenly said. I looked across to find the rest of the chairs gone. "How come?" I asked, finding two Tsubaki's in my vision. "Blackstar took them all to see if he can reach the ceiling. He's stacking them all up." She pointing at the blue haired meister in the corner, standing on thirty odd chairs. "OMD, this is such a wierd party."

"I'll have to put you on Soul's lap then." Kid stated, walking over to him. "Huh? I'm fine, I can just sit on the floor," Kid handed me to Soul who put me in a sitting position on his lap. "You are not sitting on the floor Maka." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "B-But this is so-"

"-Embarrassing, I know." He finished the sentance off. My day just gets worse and worse. "Did you have a nice dance?" Soul smirked, leaning back against the chair. "No, I didn't actually." I yawned. "First off all, Papa dragged me from my seat and tried to dance with me. Then Stein stole me from him and thought I called him old, so I was running away from him since he wanted to dissect me. And then Kid said he would dance normally with me but ended up doing some freaky version of the Tango!" I yelled.

"At least you've had a dance." He said, ruffling my hair. "I promise to dance with you after." I replied. My vision was still doubled but I could feel my eyelids start to droop. "H-Hey, Soul?" I yawned again. "Hm?"

"Wake me up w-when the awarding ceremony s-starts." My head fell against his shoulder. "I'm going to sleep for a bit." I stretched my arms up before they plonked down, closing my eyes for a while.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 17th August 2012

**Symm: **I have gotten addicted to listening to three of Marina and the Diamonds songs. They are: Primadonna, Mowgli's Road & Oh No! Has anyone seen the video for Mowgli's Road? It is very freaky. Her body is made out of paper and she springs up and down, also her arms and legs go all wobbly. It's really wierd but you can't help but watch it to see whats going to happen next.

**Symm: I have had three cups of tea this morning. I only have about two but I think my mam is making me ANOTHER one but I am dying for the toilet!**

**Maka: GO TO THE TOILET THEN!**

**Symm: I'm going!**

**Soul: Jeez. You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: My brother is teasing me about running water!**

**Maka: GO TO THE TOILET!**

**Symm: I'M GOING TT^TT**


	9. Medals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Medals**

* * *

"..aka...Maka...Maka!" A voice said. My cheek was being poked continuesly, waking me up. "W-What?" I sighed, unhappy from being woken up. "It's time to wake up now." Soul's voice said. "Ok," I yawned, opening my eyes. "Is the ceremony on now?" Soul shook his head. "There is one dance left before its on, but I thought I should wake you now." He said.

"Ok, thank you." I leaned forward, hopping off the chair. "Blackstar! You need to come down now!" I heard Tsubaki's voice from the corner of the room. She was holding onto the first chair underneath the stack of them, yelling up to Blackstar who was one chair away from touching the ceiling. "I know, I know. Just pass me up another chair!" He shouted down to her. Tsubaki sighed, letting go of the chair and grabbing another one. She bent down before throwing the chair up into the air; right into Blackstars hands.

He held the chair up and jumped, quickly slamming the chair onto the one underneath; landing safely on top of it. He reached his hands up and touched the ceiling as a large grin filled his face. "YES! I DID IT! IT'S ALL THANKS TO MY GODLY POWERS-" The chairs underneathed him suddenly wobbled, stopping him mid sentance. "A-Ahha," Blackstar tried to regain his balance but it was too late. The chairs crashed to the floor as Blackstar fell with them. Since the music was so loud, the guests didn't notice the pile of chairs in the corner of the room.

"YAHOO!" Blackstar shouted from his stance on one of the chairs. "Blackstar, don't do that again! You worried me," Tsubaki cried, running towards him. "Well, you could see it coming down one way or another." Soul said with a laugh. "It was quite funny," I smiled, trying not to giggle.

"Ahem," Death said over the microphone. "It's the end of the third dance now, so its time to award the bravest people their medals and certificates. Please can Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka come up to the stage."

"Come on," Soul grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the stage. "I'm coming!" I matched my steps with his as we walked up the steps onto the stage. Tsubaki and Blackstar came up behind us; the twins and Kid already on the stage. "First of all, I would like to thank Kid and his partners Liz and Patty for helping out with the plan of the mission. They fought along side with Soul and Blackstar against Medusa. They were very courages and brave on doing this, even though they were beaten. But would you please put your hands together for these kids!" The guests applauded as the five of them stepped forward, taking their medals and certificates.

"Now onto Tsubaki and Maka." Death continued. "These two girls also fought against Medusa, even though their partners were away. Maka actually fought with Tsubaki against the witch, even though their wavelengths didn't match." Gasps came from th crowd. "After a long time of fighting, Tsubaki and Maka managed to knock the witch over; thinking she was dead. But she wasn't. She grabbed Tsubaki, leaving Maka alone. Maka couldn't stand to see her friend in pain, so lead Medusa away from Tsubaki who was later found by the medics. Anyway, would you please put your hands together for the two kids!" Death finished, clapping his hands as Tsubaki and I stepped forward; taking our medals and certificates.

We were about to leave the stage when Death grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. "But, I would like to reward Maka Albarn with something else." I looked up at him, surprise written all over my face. "Huh?" I whispered to him. "Maka Albarn was the one in actual fact who defeated Medusa and her partner Menoes, all on her own. She had no help from anyone." Death said into the microphone. The crowd gasped and whispered, saying things such as 'OMD, all on her own!?' and 'How is that possible!'

"So I would like to reward Maka with another medal, for completing the mission. Please put your hands together and congratulate her." Death smiled from under his mask as the crowd cheered and applauded me, chanting my name. The deep red blush began to spread across my face, but I couldn't hide it this time. I walked off the stage towards my friends who patted my back and congratulated me. Why do I have to blush all the time?

* * *

**Posting Date:** 17th August 2012

**Symm: **Has anyone ever heard of Nightcore? Its really popular on YouTube. Nightcore is where you speed up a song and change the voice of the singer, but the songs turn out really good! Some of my favourites are Dam dadi doo and Angel of Darkness, I had to download them on my phone since you can't actually buy the tracks. Or you can Nightcore your own songs, for instance I got over 8,000,000 views on my Black Veil Brides song! Anyway, I'll try and update another chapter later if I can!

**Symm: I'm ok now. Whew!**

**Maka: Did yu go to the toilet?**

**Symm: *Blushes* DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF THE READERS!**

**Soul: Ooh, Symm is embarrassed-**

**Symm: SHUUUUT UP!**

**Maka: Soul! Don't be nasty.**

**Symm: MAKA CHOP THE BASTARD! O(-.-)O**

**Soul: Wait-**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

**Soul: ...**

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: (^o^)**


	10. It

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**It**

* * *

"Please continue with your dancing ladies and gentleman!" Death clapped before waving his hand at the men and women in tight suits over the other end of the hall. They all had some sort of string instrument such as violins, cellos, violas, bass guitars and others. They began to play as the guests continued their dancing.

"Ooh, Maka has a shiny medal!" Blackstar's eyes had a sudden glint to them. "Y-Yes, you have a shiny medal too Blackstar." I took a step back as he took one forward. "I know, but you have two." He smirked, edging closer. I grabbed Soul's sleeve, quickly tugging on it to get his attention. "What?" He asked. I pointed at the freakishly big eyed Blackstar who was much closer by this time. "What are you doing Blackstar-"

But Soul was cut off when Blackstar pounced at me, reaching for the medal. "Ah!" I fell back. Soul caught me, pulling me up as he took my hand and dragged me with him. He set off into a run, pulling me along while everyone else laughed before going off to dance while Blackstar chased after us. "Soul, he's catching up!" I yelled at the weapon who picked up even more speed.

"Ack, I can't run in heels!" I groaned, wobbling on my feet. "Then I'll carry you," Soul stopped, causing me to bump into him. His hand went around my waist before I was yanked up and slung over his shoulder. Soul set off into a run again as Blackstar was just inches away, "MEDAL!"

"Wait Soul! Stop running," I pulled his snow white hair when I spotted something on one of the food tables. "Why!?" Soul moaned, putting me down. "Because I have an idea!" I pulled him over to the table and picked up the shiny circular object. "What are you-"

"You'll see," I smirked. Blackstar stopped in front of us, his eyes even wider than before. "Give me your medal!" He demanded. "Hm," I sighed. "Ok, you win." I handed him the shiny object which he snatched from my palm and ran off with. "What did you give him instead of this?" Soul picked up my second medal, dragging his finger over the patterns. "A large chocolate coin." I laughed. "There's a whole tray of them over there!"

"Clever," he dropped the medal and patted my head. "Obviously." I snickered. "Ahem, can I please have everyones attention for the moment?" A voice said into the microphone. "Ah, thank you." Said the man. I froze, remembering the guy from the dance earlier. "Sorry to stop the dance, but my name is Kutsu Gei." Soul snickered as he said his name, laughing into my shoulder so no one could see. "What?"

"H-His surname is Gei." He laughed again. "It means _gay_ in Japanese!" I shook my head. "He does deserve that name." I growled, sending a death glare at the guy on the stage. "Jeez, whats got you so angered?" Soul covered his mouth, cutting off his laughter. "T-That guy _kissed_ my hand." My face flushed as I remembered the past events.

"He what!?" Soul yelled; a light blush spreading across his face. "A-Are you..." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentance. "W-What? No! I'm not jealous!" His blush deepened. I laughed, turning my attention back to the baka on the stage. "Anyway, I would like to play a game if thats OK?" He asked the crowd, getting nods of approval. "Great!" He cheered. "I want to play, Tag."

"Tag?" The crowd whispered. "Isn't that a childs game?" Kutsu smirked. "My version of Tag is different though." Now this got my attention. "I pick someone to be _it_ and they have to hurry to the rooftop. Everyone else must catch the person who is _it_ and bring them to the rooftop. Who ever crosses the rooftop with _it_ will get a prize!" He finished. The crowd smiled and laughed, waiting to see who would be _it._ "Right," Kutsu came down from the stage.

"I pick," he turned around. "You!" His finger pointed at me. "You are _it_, Maka Albarn." He smirked. "M-Me!?" I shrieked as the crowd all looked at me. "Yes, _you_." He lowered his hand. "Maka Albarn, who is _it_, will get a two minute head-start before everyone else sets out to capture her." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"S-Soul!" I reached out for him. "Don't worry Maka, I'll make sure no one else captures you. Just show them your super high kicks and moves." He nodded, getting engulfed by the crowd. "Ready Maka?" Kutsu whispered into my ear, making a disgusted shiver run down my spine. "I'm ready you asshole." I spat, shooting a glare. "Great!"

"_It_ has two minutes. Now go!" He shoved me out the door. I kicked it shut behind me and sprinted up the stairs in my heels, gradually reaching the top before sprinting down one of the many corridors.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th August 2012

**Symm:** I'M BACK! Yay! This morning was the only time I actually had a chance to go on my netbook. I've been so buys the past two days that I haven't been able to type anything up. So I quickly did this earlier on this morning! I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I'll update it after once its done. Also, if anyone has any ideas for the story then please tell! I oculd do with some ideas :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**yuuki24688, mimigurney0, Guest,**

**Eivexst, Buyo123, MakaAlbarn888!**

**Guest: Thank you! :)**

**Symm: I only got back from Coventry about an hour ago.**

**Maka: Haha, you were covered in dog hair the other day.**

**Soul: You still smell like dog -.-**

**Symm: I know! My auntie has two dogs so I was like, petting them and all so I kind of got covered in their fur...**

**Soul: LOL! I'm glad we don't have a dog.**

**Maka: WE DO! WE HAVE KASAI!**

**Symm: Yep! He will be in one of the chapters soon!**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	11. Run!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Run!**

* * *

I reached the end of the corridor to find it only going left. Fed up with my heels, I quickly unclipped them from around my ankles and slipped them off; my aching feet flattening. I picked them both up with my one hand before following the corridor left past many colourful doors and windows.

"OFF YOU GO!" I heard Kutsu's voice down the hall as thousands of pounding feet came my way. "Shit," I sprinted down the hall and came to a cross sectioned path. The left and right corridors were blocked off, leaving me with only one way to go. A sign said on the wall 'This Way!' in large red letters with an arrow beneath them pointing forward. Cursing under my breath, I ran straight down the long corridor. "Got you!" A hand reached out in front of me which I easily ducked, sending a kick their way. He went flying into the wall while his friend gasped, running over to him to see if he was alright.

"How did you get here!?" I demanded, tryng to catch my breath. There's no way he could have caught up with me already. They both came from in front of me! "K-Kutsu told us secret passageways through the mansion. He said that we could use them to catch you!" The guy cried. Damn that bastard!

"How many people know about these?" I breathed. "H-He told everyone!" He whimpered. "Shit!" I yelled, carrying on down the corridor. I followed it right until I came upon a dead end. The only thing around was a large stained glass window with a large white angel painted on it. I don't really want to smash it but if it's the only way out then I've got no other choice.

"Hello _it._" A girl said behind me. I turned around to find a group of girls blocking off the route, glaring at me with their horrible cold eyes. "How come you have to be _it_!" One of them cried, crossing her arms. "It wasn't my choice to be it, that asshole picked me." I growled, turning away. A shoe shot past my face, wedging into the wall. I turned around to find the leader of the group staring at me, her other shoe at the ready. She had long curly blonde hair that reached down to her waist, wearing a very revealing black dress.

"What?" I snapped, looking around for another escape route. "We're gonna teach you what for, bitch." She flipped her hair. "Really now little miss blondy?" I laughed. "Do you even know who I am?" She lowered her shoe. "Of course, your a stupid attention seeking brat who doesn't know when to give up on my beloved Kutsu." She replied. "Your beloved Kutsu huh? Well, did he tell you that he kissed my hand not too long ago? And I don't know where you got the idea from, but I can't stand that asshole."

"What did you say!?" She shrieked, throwing her shoe. I caught it in my hand, letting the smirk on my face grow. "H-How did you-" I cut her off when I threw the shoe back at her, purposely missing her ugly face. "I-Is that all you've got?" She laughed. "Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." My eyes darkened. "Since you don't know, I will tell you what I am. I am half weapon and half meister little human."

"Stop joking," she snorted. "You'll pay for this!" She ran at me with her nails raised in the air. "Hey, there is no way I'm going to have a cat fight with you." I extended my arms, bringing out my scythes. One long sharp scythe blade shot out from both of my arms, gleaming when the light hit them. She scrammed thin air as I simply side-stepped, letting her take it all in before sending a kick her way. My foot impacted with her stomach; sending her flying into the wall.

One of her followers ran over and helped her up but only ended up getting scrammed in the face by her. "Wow, your so nice to your friends." I said, re-clipping up a piece of strand hair. "Shut it!" She yelled, standing back up. "Bring it Barbie," I giggled. She ran at me again, still barefoot. She kicked at my face bust I easily grabbed her ankle with my free hand, digging my nails into her skin. They drew bood, making her let out a wimpy battle cry as she swung at my face. I ducked her blow before letting go of her foot; causing her to fall to the floor.

"G-Girls!" She yelled from her position on the floor. "Get her!" They nodded at the ring leader before running towards me all at the same time. "Take this you sly bitch!" One of them said as she kicked my leg. "Ow, that really hurt." I pretended to fall to the floor. "Ha, take that you-" I didn't let her finish as I extended my leg and swooped around from my sitting position. I knocked them all over as my leg came into impact with their ankles. I continued to twist around on my hands until they were all on the floor before standing up.

"Look!" A guys voice suddenly said. "There's _it_!" I dusted off my hands and look to the side, finding an even bigger crowd of men and women from the party.

"Oh no..." I hopped over the fallen girls and headed for the window.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th August 2012

**Symm:**Yeah, sorry for stopping it there :3 I've got to do a chapter for Baby's Galore now so I don't know whether there will be another chapter up after.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**MakaAlbarn888, Eivexst, Buyo123!**

**Maka: Why did I have to face those bitchy girls?**

**Symm: Becuase I wanted you to, kay? Don't ask the writer stupid questions!**

**Soul: Yeah Maka-chan *smirks***

**Maka: Shut it Soul! Hm, your the one who likes me in the story anyway**

**Soul: *Blushes* I DO NOT!**

**Maka: THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING! *faint blush***

**Soul: AAAH! *Runs into a wall***

**Symm: OMD, kill me now -.-**

**Maka: Gladly! MAKA CHOP**

**Symm: *groans* I didn't a-actually mean it...**

**Maka: YOU BETTER COME BACK - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	12. Soul

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Soul**

* * *

My body smashed through the stained glass window; the colourful shards flying everywhere. My body dropped down as screams and shouts came from above. "OMD, she jumped!" One of the women cried. "Hmph, I can't die that easily." I smirked, noticing the balcony below. I felt my body become weightless as I fell even faster towards the thick concrete. Luckily, no one was below which allowed me to land safely on the banister of the balcony; stopping my fall. "Now I need to find an escape route." I looked around. Behind me was a set of double doors leading inside the mansion which I quickly tried to yank open; but to my prevail were locked.

A black ladder caught my attention on the side of the wall. It looked like an escape ladder, leading all the way up to the roof. "Great, with this I can end this stupid game or at least escape from that crazy mob of people." I carefully walked around the banister until I was directly beside the ladder. My legs bent and I sprang across thin air, leaping off the balcony. "She's trying to kill herself!" Someone screamed from above, making me jump.

I shook my head and found the ladder in arms reach. I reached out and grasped onto the cold black metal, still holding my shoes in my other hand. My body swung sideways; helping my feet to clamber onto the lowest step of the ladder. I brought my heels up towards my face and opened my mouth. My teeth clamped around the rough material on the shoes as I held them firmly in my mouth, making it easier to get a grip on the ladder. I pulled myself up a few of the steps finding the noise coming from the guests grow.

"Look!" A man shouted as I was level with the shattered window. "She's on the ladder!" I ignored him, climbing higher when falling glass caught my attention. Some of the men were breaking the window even more, brushing away the shards of glass. "What are they doing?" I stopped climbing, trying not to drop my shoes. "Come on!" The man yelled ot the remaining guests before jumping towards the ladder. My eyes widened as he grabbed onto the bars of the ladder below me, slowly catching his balance and climbing towards me. "Shit!" I pulled myself up a few more steps when something warm grasped my ankle.

I looked down to find the man holding onto my ankle, a smirk plastered on his face. "Let go of me." I growled, watching as more and more people made their way onto and up the ladder. "No can do princess." He chuckled, yanking on my foot. I held tightly onto the metal bars and kicked my foot, causing the man to let go of my ankle. His expression changed from cocky to scared as his body dropped down, falling from the ladder.

He knocked the people below him off the ladder, bringing them down with him. They dropped to the ground but landed in a thick row of bushes and flower patches; cushioning their fall. "Did you see that!?" A women cried. "Shut up and move out the way." A group of men pushed their way through to the window, getting ready to jump. "I've got to get away now." I moved further up the ladder getting nearer to the top.

A hand suddenly shot out of the window beside me, above the broken stained glass one. Another hand shot out as they wrapped around my waist, catching me by surprise. I grabbed my shoes from my mouth and went to hit them over the head but I was yanked inside. "Let me go!" I yelled as my feet touched the carpet inside the room. "Maka! It's me!" Soul pulled me into a hug. "S-Soul?"

"I've finally found you." He sighed, loosening his hold but still keeping his hands on my shoulders. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, surprise written all over my face. "I'm here to take you to the exit." He smirked, pointing at a large staircase leading up. "It takes you to the roof!" I shook my head. "I don't want to play this stupid game anymore Soul." I sighed, looking away. "Since your not going to go up, you leave me with no choice." He said, turning my head back to him.

"What do you mean by tha-" His lips crushed down on mine, surprising me. I stood there frozen as he continued to kiss me. He parted his lips; removing them from mine. He smirked, taking the opportunity to haul me over his shoulders. He headed for the stairs beginning to climb them as fast as he could. I snapped out of my frozen state back to reality and gasped. "S-Soul! Why did you do that!?" I screamed, pounding my fists on his back as we came to the top of the stairs.

"It was the only way to get you to the finish." I felt his hands tighten around my waist. He kicked down the door at the top and the cold bitter wind blew over my skin. "P-Put me down." I shivered, finding my body slightly tip over. "There you go." He placed me on my feet. Anger bubbled within me as my feet touched the ground. "You won!" He laughed. "SOUL YOU BASTARD!" I hit him. "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" I cried, throwing my shoes at him. "Woah!" He dodged the heels as they fell into the snow. My feet began to turn blue as the snow froze them. I should have put my shoes back on. "Here," Soul put his jacket over me, leaving him with only his long sleeved shirt.

"Sorry." He kissed my forehead and I felt my cheeks heat up. The warmth of his jacket dusted away the cold from my shoulders, but my feet were still frozen. The scent from his jacket clogged my senses as I inhaled more of the sweet scent. I know he kissed me, but I can still fell his lips linger on mine. W-What a I thinking!? "M-Maka!" He noticed my blue feet. "Why are you barefoot!?" He scooped up, holding me bridal style in his arms. "Soul-" He pushed my feet under his arm, warming them up as the sound of crunching snow came from behind us.

Soul turned around and growled. "Kutsu."

* * *

**Posting Date: **22nd August 2012

**Symm: **SOUL KISSED MAKA! Yay, there's finally some SOMA in here. Has anyone seen the old film Misery? I don't expect you to though since I only knew about it becase it was quite popular when my parents were kids. Its about this famous writer who produced these Misery books. But on his way home with his new book his car swerves off the road and crashes. When he wakes up he's in this womens house. She claims that she is his Biggest Fan, his Number 1. She gets him to write another Misery book, but when he says he doesn't want to she breaks his legs. It's a really tense movie and all, but the woman is a total nutter! She's got mental problems and all but he manages to escape her :) A very strange film...  
Also, thank you **Eivexst** for giving me some ideas!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**alishdevil33, Buyo123, yuuki24688,**

**Snowflake797, Eivexst, Dummy Perception,**

**Gir01298, MakaAlbarn888!**

**alishdevil33: Oh! My friend MakaAlbarn888 is called Alicia too! Thanks for the review :3**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Symm: *Yawns* I'm so tired. I've literally just woken up :O**

**Maka: How come your revived already?**

**Symm: Hehe. Eivexst gave me an ice pack for my head *smiles***

**Soul: I had one too.**

**Maka: Hm, lucky buggars.**

**Soul: H-Hey...**

**Symm: Whats wrong?**

**Soul: I JUST KISSED MAKA IN THE STORY!**

**Maka: *Blushes* DON'T BRING THAT UP! *Slams her shoe across his head***

**Soul: ... *dead?***

**Symm: OMD, I think you just killed him!**

**Maka: ITS YOUR FAULT SOUL KISSED ME!**

**Symm: *gulps* Don't kill me!**

**Maka: *Chases after Symm* GET BACK HERE!**

**Symm: *Runs into a wall* O-Ow...*Slides down wall***

**Soul: H-Haha...you hit t-the wall...t-this time...**

**Symm: N-Not funny...*Faints***

**Maka: I think they need another ice pack Eivexst?**

**Soul&Symm: *Nods***

**Maka: You better come back - Or I'll take your Soul!**


	13. Heading Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Lets go Home**

* * *

"Well done. You win the prize," he smiled and clapped his hands. "Thanks I guess." Soul replied. "But I don't want your stupid prize." He walked away, carrying me in his arms. "Are you sure?" Kutsu asked him. "I'm sure." Soul trudged through the snow and over to my heels; picking them up and walking towards the door.

"I can walk on my own now," I told him as we came down the last step of the staircase. "Your feet are still cold aren't they?" He asked me as he began to walk down the first of many corridors. "I suppose." I groaned, letting my head flop back. "But I can still walk on my own." Soul shook his head. "I'll put you down when we get to the giant double doors leading into the hall." He said. "I want to walk now though!" I moaned. "I've been walking around for ages barefoot, I have even kicked some ass while I was on the run." Soul laughed, turning a corner.

"Like I said, I'll put you down when we get to the hall." After a while of walking down corridors and random doors, we finally came to the giant double doors. "Do you think the games over now?" I asked him as he placed me back on my feet, handing me my open-toe black heels. "Of course, you got to the rooftop so it is obviously over." He replied. "Hm." I shoved my warm feet into the shoes, holding onto Soul for support. Once I was satisfied and had regained my balance we entered through the doors.

Like Soul had said, the game was over so all the guests had gone back to dancing and chatting in their usual groups. "Hey! I heard you made it to the rooftop." Liz said as we reached the table, sitting down. "Yeah," I replied. "Only because I helped her." Soul said. "I didn't need your help!" I flicked his nose, turning away. "Ugh," Soul thumped his head onto the table.

"Does anyone else want to go home?" Kid asked, leaning on his hand with a bored look to his face. "I do." I replied, getting nods from my other friends. "OK! Lets all head home for the night." Blackstar said. We stood from our seats and headed over to the large set of steps leading upwards. Once on top of the platform, I found the little chubby man missing. "He probably had to get new pants." Soul whispered into my ear. I laughed. "Oh, here's your jacket back by the way." I shrugged it off my shoulders and handed it to him.

He slipped his arms back through and pulled it up, setting it neatly over his shirt. We reached the doors leading into the portal room where the rail cart sat waiting. "Please keep your hands and valuables inside the cart while we put up the screns, I repeat; please stay inside the carts." The voice went off when we were all seated. The screens came up and we headed along the track past the swirls and streams of colours; heading towards the circle of light straight ahead.

The cart stopped as we exited the portal and the screens dropped down. We got out of the carts and headed towards the mirror leading into Death's room. The twins and Kid went through first, followed by Tsubaki and Blackstar. "I can't wait to get home." I said to Soul, stepping through the mirror with him right behind me. "Yeah, my feet are killing me." He groaned. "Your feet are killing you? I'm the one wearing heels," I replied, getting a flick in the head from Soul.

Soul and I quickly caught up with everyone who were already halfway down the long path; heading towards the exit. After we had all exited Death's portal room and walked through the various corridors and doors, we came to the front entrance of the school. "Brrr, it's still cold." I shivered as we stepped outside.

Small drops of snow fell from the sky, making the paths and roads even more slippery. "Can someone help me down the steps please-" Liz's foot suddenly went from underneath her as she slipped on a patch of black ice, heading for the steps. "Liz!" Kid and Patty reached out towards her. She bumped into the flat concrete banister going along the side of the steps. She landed on the banister and we all breathed a sigh, glad that she was OK; when she suddenly started to slide down the rail.

"KYAAA!" Liz cried as she slid down the banister, twirling around as she went. She came to the end of the rail and cried out as she was thrown off the end of it; flying through the air before landing in a pile of soft snow. We waited for a moment to see if she was still alive when her head suddenly popped out the top of the snow, showing us she was OK. "That looks fun!" Patty giggled, grabbing Kids sleeve. "Woah!" Kid was dragged towards the opposite banister where he was thrown down the rail, shortly followed by Patty who squeeled with joy.

"What a bunch of nutters." I sighed, watching as Patty landed on Kid in the snow. "Come on Tsubaki!" Blackstar said. "Right!" Blackstar took a few steps back while Tsubaki sat on the opposite rail, waiting for the mark. "Ready, set, GO!" Blackstar said before running up to the banister and sliding down it on his feet. Tsubaki pushed herself down as she caught up with Blackstar, leveling with him.

Blackstar looked like he was surfing as he went down. "YAHOO!" He shouted when he flew off the end, landing next to a snow covered Liz who was shivering like hell. Tsubaki landed in a pile of snow opposite him, laughing as she stood up in the snow. "Aren't they cold?" I said to myself. "Yeah, and we will be too." Soul grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the rail. "W-Wait, Soul no!" He linked his arm around my waist before running and jumping on the banister, landing on his backside with me on his lap.

"SOOOUL!" I screamed as we slid down the rail. "OMD, OMD, OMD, OMD!" I shrieked when the end of the rail came into sight. "INCOMING!" Soul yelled. We flew off the end and through the air before plummeting down into a large pile of snow. "Hahaha, that was so fun." Soul released my waist and I rolled off him into more snow. "Please don't do that again." I shivered, standing to my feet. "I thought I was going to die."

"But you didn't!" Soul cheered, holding my hand. "Right, lets head home." He pulled me with him. "Bye!" Everyone said before heading off to their own houses. "I'm going to kill you Soul." I said, still being dragged. "I'm going to set Kasai on you." Soul burst out into laughter before replying, "Well I'll set Blair onto you with her pumpkin magic."

"Bring it." I growled, heading home.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 24th August 2012

**Symm:** Sorry about the chapter. I thought that I _had_ to write something, and this is what I came up with. At least its an update, right? My mind is still blank with ideas. So that's why this chapter was crap :3 Can someone _please_ help me or give me some ideas? I don't know, maybe about the fight between Soul and Maka with Kasai and Blair, or something funny or bad happens. PLEASE HELP ME!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Eivexst, alishdevil33, Mrs. Eater Evans,**

**yuuki24688, Gir01298!**

**alishdevil333: Thank you so much! *o* Yay, thank for the review and all!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Symm: MWAHAHA! *Holds new ice pack to head***

**Maka: Where did you get that from?**

**Symm&Soul: Eivexst gave us a new one!**

**Maka: Okaaaaay, *GRUMBLE***

**Symm: O.O Your HUNGRY! *points finger***

**Maka: NO I'M NOT! *GRUMBLE***

**Soul: YOU ARE *GRUMBLE***

**Symm: HA! I am not the one hungry this time O.O**

**Soul&Maka: Whatever-**

**Symm: *GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE***

**Soul&Maka: ...**

**Symm: ...P-Please come back - Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Maka: YOUR HUNGRY TOO!**


	14. CatVsDog

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

** CatVsDog**

* * *

"You ready?" I shot Soul a glare, holding Kasai in my arms who hadn't stopped licking my face since we had got home. "Ready," Soul smirked. Blair was standing next to him in her human form, smiling all the while. "Blair, to make it fair you need to be in your cat form." I told her, heading towards the front door with Soul and Blair following. "OK, nyaa." Blair said before changing into her cat form.

"Right," I said as we stood outside in the bitter cold snow. "There are no rules to this battle. But here is the game play; you must battle your opponent and stay in range of sight. When the animal tackles the opponent to the ground, the timer will be stopped and the person with the longest lasting time will win. Winner gets to demand one thing from their opponent." I finished, putting Kasai down before pulling out the timer from my pocket. "Your up first Soul."

"Bring it little dog." Soul flicked snow at Kasai who growled in return, baring his sharp canine teeth. "Get him Kasai," I whispered into the dogs ear before placing my finger on the timer. "Ready, set, GO!" I pressed the button to start the timer. Kasai let out a loud bark, pouncing at Soul who easily ducked. Kasai landed on his paws behind Soul, shaking his head to get rid of the snow splattered over his face. "This is going to be easy." Soul smirked, ruffling his white hair.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "You see, I upgraded Kasai's outfit while you were busy combing your hair." I leant on my back leg, watching Soul's expression change. "What upgrades?" I laughed before saying," Activate." Kasai's black and white coat glowed green. Two mechanical devil wings sprouted from the back of his coat, spreading out wide. "Wow, your dog can fly. Good for him." Soul chuckled.

Kasai flapped his wings, hovering in the air. He pounced at Soul, just missing his jacket. Kasai changed his target and clasped his teeth around Soul's ankle, taking him out from underneath. Kasai flew up into the air and took Soul with him. He did a double loop in the air before plummeting back down to the ground. Soul yelled in panick as his body landed in a pile of snow, Kasai hovering above him; a large smirk on his little face. The dog landed softly on Souls stomach and drew in his mechanical wings. "Kasai brought you down. How's that?" I giggled, checking the timer.

"Your time was 1.49!" I told him, helping him up. His trousers were ripped up the side of his right leg and there were small teeth marks on his shirt collar and jacket. "You look nice." I smirked, flicking his head. "Hmph, can't wait to see how you come out." He squeezed my nose before grabbing the timer out of my hands. "Well done Kasai!" I ruffled the dogs head. "Your turn Maka." Soul held his finger on the button. "Go on Blair." The cat giggled, slapping paws with Kasai in the style of a high five before walking over to me.

"Ready, set, GO!" Soul pressed down the button. "Pum-Pumpkin..." Blair purred, standing on her back legs. "Pumpkin..." He paws waved around and I gasped, remembering this very spell from when we first met. "Smashing Pumpkins!" Before I had time to move Blair was already in the air, legs spread outwards as her hands shot down; summoning the huge glowing pumpkin. I was blown backwards into the air as the giant pumpkin smashed down onto the ground, spraying chunks of its insides everywhere. One of the large pieces of outside skin hit me in the back as I was flipping around, knocking me to the ground. I landed on my side, taking in a sharp intake of air. "Ow..."

"Go, Zwan!" Blairs voice echoed through the street, getting my full attention. The curly loop on Blair's hat came to life, shooting right at me. I saw its face for a short second, noticing its sharp white teeth and slanted black eyes; before it was clasped around my wrist. I felt my body lift from the ground as I was thrown back into the air, heading straight for a lamppost. "UWAAA!"

"Nyahaha~" Blair giggled, sitting on top of a small floating pumpkin, licking her paws. The lamppost came up close and I had no choice but to grab onto the thick pole, feeling the bones in my wrist move slightly as I swung around until I landed on the floor. "Got you!" Blair purred as she knocked me back, standing on my back while I had a mouthful of white snow. "Can you get off me please!?" I yelled into the snow, waiting for her to move. "Oh, sorry Maka-chan." She hopped off my back and wandered over to Soul and Kasai.

"Jeez, it was supposed to be a little battle. I thought she was really going to kill me back there," I felt a shiver run down my spine as I stood up. I looked down and myself and growled. My new dress was in tatters, with rips and holes all over it. My hair was out of place; clumps of it sticking out all over the place while the other parts hung past my shoulders with slight curls to them. I started to make my way over to Soul when my left foot went down, causing me to go off balance. My heel had snapped off, leaving me with one good shoe and a broken one. Sighing, I reached down and snapped off my other heel; throwing them into the snow. "What a great night it has been," I said to myself sarcastically, hobbling up to Soul.

"Wow, look at you." He laughed, covering his smile with his hand. "Just shut up and give me my time!" I yelled, frustrated with everything. "Your time is..." he looked at the watch and a huge smirk filled his face. "What!?" I asked, determined to find out who had one. "1.48," he replied. My mouth dropped open as I collapsed to the ground. "That's not fair!" I cried, pounding my fists into the snow. "Hey, you one the last bet anyway." He helped me to my feet, wiping the snow from my hands. "Of course! The snowball fight!" I squealed, jumping up and down in my broken shoes. "OK! We'll do the snowball fight tomorrow since there is no school for a couple days."

"But what is your wish from me?" I looked him in the eye, hoping he wouldn't make me his slave or anything like that. "I want you to...go on a date with me the day after our snowball fight." He said. "A d-date!?" I shrieked, feeling my cheeks heat up. I slapped my hands over them to cover them up before yelling, "You could have made me your slave, yet you chose a date!? Why!" Soul chuckled, pulling me inside the house with Blair and Kasai following. "I don't know, I just fancied doing something different." He shrugged, a smile plastered on his face.

"F-Fine, but you must not tell _anyone_ about this, OK!? Not even Blackstar!" I poked my finger into his chest, closing the door behind me with a kick. "OK, I won't tell anyone." He threw his hands up into the air with a roll of his eyes. "You have to pinky promise!" I flexed out my pinky finger. "I pinky promise." He linked his pinky around mine and we shook before releasing. "Good." I said, walking away to my bedroom as the blush returned.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th August 2012

**Symm:** I am _so_ sorry for not updating for a few days! My mind has been blank for this story and I've been more focused on trying to update Baby's Galore. So I've decided that I'm going to try and update as many chapters as possible for Baby's Galore, but will try and update this story when I can :) I'll see if I can update one chapter a day for this, but if I can't then it will probably be every other day! So sorry again everyone!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Guest, alishdevil33, Kaley254,**

**Buyo123, Eivexst!**

**Guest: Sorry for taking so long! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**alishdevil33: Thank you! ^_^**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Symm: *Nom...Nom***

**Maka: ...What are you doing?**

**Symm: *Takes another bite* Eating a sandwich**

**Soul: Please close your mouth when your eating T.T**

**Symm: Sorry *Nom***

**Maka: *GRUMBLE* C-Can I have some of your sandwich please?**

**Symm: *shakes head* It was given to _me_**

**Soul: Where did you get it from?**

**Symm: Eivexst gave it to me *smirks* Thank you so much for this!**

**Maka: Why didn't I get one?**

**Symm: *Finishes sandwich* You did. I ate it-**

**Maka: YOU WHAT!? *strangles Symm* SPIT IT OUT!**

**Soul: Y-You better come back - Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: H-Help...**


	15. Caved In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Caved In**

* * *

After the fight from last night, both of our clothes were ruined. Soul had sent them to a tailors shop to be fixed, but they told him that the clothes were damaged so much that there was literally no point in repairing them. In the end we decided to throw the clothes away since we wouldn't be going to anymore party's this year. The only event that's happening today is our snowball fight, and I am going to beat him!

"Soul!" I called his name, checking myself over in the mirror. "Are you ready yet?" It took a while before he responded with, "No! I need to finish my hair, it's not staying up straight!" He yelled back, frustration rising in his voice. "Who cares about your hair!? It will get ruined from the snow anyway." I sighed, brushing my fringe.

Since we would be falling over a lot and taking hits to the face, I decided to wear as many layers of protection as possible. I had on a cotton underlayer with matching shorts; thick walking socks on my feet. Over the first layer I had put on grey waterproof trousers which had straps to go over my shoulders; keeping them up. Over my cotton underlayer was a padded long-sleeved top where a bright blue neck warmer fit snuggly around my neck. The last top layer was a crystal blue waterproof winter jacket which had grey fur inside it. My feet slipped nicely into a pair of sky blue snow boots; with grips on the bottom of them which will give me an advantage on ice.

To finish off the winter look, a grey cotton pull-over hat covered the top of my head; letting my pigtails fall loosely and my fringe to stick out. I wasn't wearing a scarf since I already had the neck warmer to stop any falling snow from touching my bare skin, leaving a pair of fingerless gloves over my hands to finish it off.

"Come on Soul!" I walked out my room, feet thudding on the oak wood floor. "Jeez, I'm ready." Soul said, meeting me in the hall. "Good," I smiled. He was wearing a few layers himself with a thick red and black waterproof coat on top. He was also wearing waterproof trousers but his were black, covering the top of his red snow boots. On his hands were a pair of black gloves with small grips on the top of the fingers, which will give him an advantage when making snowballs. His white hair stuck out in its usual spikes from underneath his red hat where a set of clear orange ski goggles sat.

"I'm going to win," I told him when we were outside the apartment. The snow was ankle-deep, making it hard to walk around. "You think?" Soul smirked, walking ahead. "I'll take this section." He pointed at the long strip of snow in front of us. "Fine, I'll take this one." I pointed at the snow opposite his. "I'll set a timer which will give us five minutes to get ready. Once the beeper goes off it will be time to start the game!" I told him, setting the timer. "Ready, GO!" I set the timer.

I pulled heaps of snow towards my making a small mound. I pulled in more snow, making the small mound a tall one. On my hands and knees it would make a perfect cover, but if I stood up then I would be a perfect target for Soul. I quickly patted the snow down before beginning the process all over again, making the snow wall longer. After three minutes the left side of my wall was already finished, the right side was halfway done. I glanced over at Soul to find him already working on his snowballs, his shield finished.

I finally finished the entire wall and moved onto my snowballs, making a few piles of them around me. I looked at the timer to find only thirty seconds left. Thinking of what to do with the spare seconds, I decided to make a few arrangements to the top part of the shield; making it tilt slightly towards me as more of a cover than anything. The timer suddenly beeped from beside me, my instincts suddenly on full alert.

A snowball landed beside me making me jump. I peered over just as another snowball was thrown. I quickly ducked and grabbed for my own, throwing it over my shield. It hit the front of Souls wall and broke into pieces. "That was rubbish!" Souls head popped over the top of his wall, a smirk edging up his face. I took the opportunity to throw another snowball, hitting him directly in the face. "Hey!" He yelled, grabbing a handful of snowballs. "Shit!" I quickly grabbed some of my own.

Soul pelted his snowballs at me, hitting me square on the back as I tried to hide my face from the impact. I rolled away from my shield, grabbing a few snowballs on the way before sprinting away from Soul who chased after me. I threw the snowballs at him, pumping my legs as the snow underneath deepened; now reaching my knees. Soul didn't struggle as the snow deepened, he carried on after me throwing a few of his snowballs. I got hit in the back twice as well as the head which only made me stumble. "Come on Maka!" Soul laughed, getting ready to throw another snowball at me.

I ran from the deep snow until it was back down to the depth of my ankles. I scooped up some of the snow and threw it at him, giving me enough time to head towards my shield. Soul recovered from the snow quick enough to tear off a piece of his snow wall, throwing it at me. It just clipped my back leg as I dived for cover under my snow shield, skidding across the ice. I heard Soul grunt and the falling pieces of snow. My head peered over the top of my wall in surprise at the what was coming my way.

A large piece of snow from Souls shield was right before me, blocking me sight. I ducked under the part of snow that arched slightly over me, staying behind the cover. The large piece of snow hit the arching snow, breaking it off. I let out a shriek as the snow fell over me, the rest of the wall falling apart. The snow covered my legs, trapping them as more snow tumbled onto my chest.

"O-OK! I give up, you win Soul!" I yelled, trying to move my legs but they were stuck. Soul smirked, walking over. "I win! And you thought you could beat me. "Soul, can you get me out?" I asked as I felt small droplets of snow soak into the top of my snow boots. My hands were freezing since the gloves were made out of cotton, letting the bitter cold enter through. "What, are you stuck?" He raised his eyebrow as a shiver ran up my spine. "Yes," my teeth started to chatter.

"OK, take my hand." He extended his arm towards me when the sound of moving snow came from above. "What the-" Soul was cut off when I let out an ear-piercing scream as the snow on the roof above fell down, covering me whole. I was surrounded by darkness, my legs were numb from the cold and still unmovable. I heard no more noise, hoping that the snow had stopped. "S-SOUL! SOUL!" I cried, brushing my hands against the snow above me.

It was like something you saw on a film, where the main character would be skiing and would suddenly get caught in an avalanche. The person gets trapped under the snow, not being able to move or breath properly as the snow begins to slowly kill them. This is how it felt, being trapped like that person under the snow. I started to panick, not being able to see or hear anything. "Soul!?" I yelled, panick rising in my voice.

There was no reply, making me more worried. "SOUL! SOUL!" I tried again but there was still no reply. "H-He can't hear me..." I felt the tears slip down my face. " I need to go out, I can't stay here otherwise my body will freeze. I already can't feel my legs. I pounded my fists against the solid snow above me, not even making any dents. Deciding to change my tactics, I began to scratch away at the snow with my nails. After a few minutes of scratching I had only managed to make a small hole. I guess the snow is really deep.

My fingers were numb and I couldn't feel them anymore. I felt my body shiver, only once at first until another one went off; making my body shiver continuously. "S-SOUL!" I yelled, finding a slight croak to my voice. "Soul, help." I cried, wanting him to get me out. I started to doze off as the cold was getting to me. My eyelids dropped, sending me to sleep as the air grew stiff.

When I woke, I couldn't feel my body at all. I had a feeling that my skin had grown blue, the blood circulation slowly cutting itself off. My breath came out shorter each time as I tried to take in some oxygen, but with the solid ice around me cutting off my breathing source I grew weaker each time. Soul should have dug me out by now. I fell asleep for a while, so how long have I been under here? I wonder if it's dark out now. Who knows; it doesn't make a difference down here. It's pitch black already, no light at all.

It's so cold. I can't feel any warmth at all, even with all the layers I've got on. My body is still shivering and I still can't hear any movement. No, wait. I listened for a while to see if the sound wasn't just my imagination. No. Right there. A clinking sound. A shade of light suddenly broke through the ice, blinding me for a short second. Snow fell down on me as the light widened in size. "..ak...Maka!" I heard the faint voice. "Maka!"

Soul! "H-He..H-Here.." My voice croaked through chattering teeth. I managed to move my frozen arm towards the hole above me, wiggling my fingers. A hand grabbed mine, warmth filling my cold fingers. "Don't worry Maka, I'll get you out!" Soul told me. My hand flopped back down beside me as he let go. The end of a snow shovel dipped into the hole, taking away the rest of the snow on top of me. I could breathe properly now and my feet were free; but still numb. "There we go." Souls arms encircled around me, pulling me up from the ice. "Maka, I'm so sorry!" He hugged me to his chest.

"C-Cold..." I said through chattering teeth. "Are you OK!?" He asked, rubbing my arms to get the warmth back in them. "S-Soul," I snuggled into his chest as the tears fell down. "I-I thought...I w-was going to d-die!" I cried, shivering still. "Shh, it's OK now." He rubbed my back. "Your freezing!" He quickly carried me inside towards the bathroom, dumping me in the bath. "W-What are you d-doing?" I asked when he unzipped my jacket, showing my blue skin. "We've got to get you warm," he pulled my second layer of top and trousers off; leaving me in my cotton top and shorts.

Suddenly, the shower above me turned on blasting hot water over me. I let out a shriek as the water drenched me, covering me in hot steaming water. "You feeling any warmer?" Soul asked, looking me in the eye. "A-A bit." I said as my shivering died down. My skin had regained its normal colour but I was still a bit cold. Soul turned the shower off, cutting off the warmth. "I'll get you some clean clothes," he walked out the room and brought back my fleecy pyjamas and underwear minutes later; before waiting outside the door for me to change.

I stripped out of my clothes, hanging them on the drying-rack beside the bath. Once I managed to dry myself off, I pulled my underwear and fleecy pyjamas on before opening the door. "Are you warmer now?" He asked, leading me to the couch where piles of blankets sat. "Much, thanks." I sat down and let him pile the thick warm blanket over me, stopping my shivering completely. "What happened?" I said after a while. Soul sighed, sitting next to me on the couch before turning the Tv. The weather report was on, showing signs of heavier snow in the coming weeks; but I tuned it out and focused on Soul.

"When I threw that piece of snow it hit the top part of your shield off, and fell over your feet as you know. But when I went to help you the snow on the roof above suddenly fell, falling on top of you. I stood there shocked for a short second before my adrenaline kicked in. You were completely buried under the snow so I couldn't see you at all." He said, shoving his feet under the blanket. "How come it took you a while to get me out?"

"The snow that was from the roof must have been up there for a few days since it was all solid ice. It was so thick that I couldn't even get a plastic shovel through it. I had to use a metal one to chip away the ice before working on the softer snow." He replied, gazing at the Tv. "H-How long was I down there for?" I asked him my last question about the situation. "At least an hour, so it wasn't that bad." He patted my head. "You should get some sleep. It has been a long day." He pushed me onto the pillow beside him. "Fine," I yawned. It didn't take long for me to doze off.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 31st August 2012

**Symm:** I managed to type up a longer chapter! I'm so happy! I'll try to update another chapter of this tomorrow, but I can't promise it since I've been addicted to reading lately. I love reading books and I haven't read some in quite a while, but I started to read this new book I got ages ago since I lost interest in the actual reading part a while ago. But I've gotten addicted to the books again now :3 I've read Forsaken The Demon Trappers and am eagerly awaiting for the last two books to come either tomorrow or Monday! I've finally read the first Hunger Games book and it was **BRILLIANT**! I can't wait for the film to come out on DVD Monday! I've finally found a Christmas present I want from my parents XD

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Guest, Buyo123, Eivexst!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I think Maka will get bitten soon. But I've got to do a few chapters before she does since her date with Soul is next, and straight after that is when they get the mission for the Vampire Kishin! SO it will be really soon :3**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Symm: *Passed out on the floor***

**Maka: *NOM, NOM***

**Soul: I-I see you got your sandwich?**

**Maka: *Nods* Eivexst gave me a new one and told me to stop strangling Symm. *NOM***

**Soul: OK...You alright Symm?**

**Symm: *Rubs swollen neck* N-Not really.**

**Soul: You could have killed her you know Maka!?**

**Maka: I know, but it was worth it for a sandwich *Finishes it off***

**Symm: EEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIILLL...EVIL! *stands up***

**Soul: Don't even bother starting anything Symm-**

**Maka: I am not evil. Your evil!**

**Symm: I AM NOT! Well sometimes I am...BUT I AM NOT! *slaps Maka***

**Maka: OW! *Throws a snowball at Symm***

**Symm: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM!?**

**Maka: I have my ways *smirks***

**Soul: *sighs* You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: *throws Blair at Maka***

**Blair: NYAAAAAAA! *knocks Maka over***

**Maka: WHAT THE HELL!?**


	16. Denma: Day 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Denma: Day 1**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I whined, letting Soul drag me down the path towards our destination. "I told you, it's a surprise." He replied as the streets grew busier with people and cars. "Well, wherever we're going must be some sort of attraction to get this many people." I said, watching as a long line of traffic began to build up on the road. "Ugh, the suspense is _killing_ me!" I sighed, dragging my feet. "Can't you just tell me?" Soul stopped walking, causing me to bump into him. "Ow," I rubbed my nose.

"I'll tell you, alright?" He groaned, digging in his trouser pocket. "I scored tickets to the famous Denma theme park." He showed me the tickets, flapping them in my face. My mouth gaped open as the shock ran through me. "I LOVE YOU!" I pounced at him, knocking us both to the ground. Unfortunately, there was no snow to cushion our fall so Soul had the full impact of the concrete pavement. "Jeez, why are you so strong?" Soul moaned from underneath me.

"S-Sorry!" I rolled off him. "Anyway, let's go!" I pulled him to his feet and dragged him down the pavement towards the giant amusement park just ahead. "LOOK!" I squealed, taking little hops as we went. "IT'S SO HUGE!" My eyes sparkled with delight at the sight of the different colours and heights of the rides inside the theme park. "LET'S HURRY!" I pulled Soul into a run with me as we headed towards the entrance of the theme park.

"Look!" I pointed at the entrance, finding a rotating door inside. "Yes, it is a moving door Maka-" I pulled him inside and through the moving door, cutting him off as we made our way towards a set of red doors. "OMD," I gasped at how long the line was through the door. There were so many curves and twists in the human line that I lost sight of how far it went. "That's a very long line..." I trailed off, watching as more and more people joined the back of the queue; making it even longer.

"Half of the day will be gone by the time we reach the desk!" I moaned, tugging on Souls sleeve. "That's exactly why I bought the tickets in advance," he waved them in my face again. "We can cut straight to the front of the line." He pulled me along with him past the curves and turns of the line filled with bored and exhausted people until we came upon a smaller line with only three people in it, leading to a sectioned off desk.

"Soul." I smiled as he let go of arm. "Your are awesome!" I shot my fist in the air as we stood at the end of the three-person line. "I know," he smirked as the line shortened down to two people. "You do realise that the lines for the rides will be even longer right?" I said as the two people in front checked in at the desk. "Obviously, so I called ahead and asked for fast pass tickets." He shrugged as the women behind the front desk called us over.

"I wish you would plan stuff like this more often!" I squealed, following him to the desk. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked, running her fingers lightly across the keys of her computer. Soul nodded, handing her the two tickets which she scanned across the side of the screen. She gave us a smile as she waited for the information to come up on the screen before asking us a few questions. "Right, Mr. Evans?" She asked Soul, getting a nod from him. She clicked a few things before asking the next question.

"All day pass?"

"Yeah." Soul replied, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Two adults or two children?"

"Two adults."

"Visiting or riding?"

"Riding."

"Fast pass tickets?"

"Yes."

"OK, please wait a moment while I print out your wrist bands." She said, pressing a few of the keys on her keyboard before flicking on the small machine beside her. A few minutes later two long strips of paper printed out from the machine which she ripped off with ease. "Right hands please." She told us and we both extended our right arms.

"Here's your wrist band," she tore off the protective wrapper and slipped it over Souls wrist. The wrist band was made out of some sort of thick paper with the name of the park written in bold on it and a small bar code was printed into the top of it. "And here is yours," she did the same thing to me; wrapping it around my wrist. "Have a great time!" She waved us off.

"Lets go!" I ran towards the exit. "H-Hey! Slow down Maka!" Soul ran after me, grabbing onto the back of my top as we exited the building. "LOOK!" I squealed, pointing at the tall rides that emerged from the top of the small building in front of us. "Why aren't we in the park!?" I whined, looking around for an entrance. "We are," Soul pulled me into the small building. "We just have to go through the security checks first." He pushed me inside. There were two tall security machines inside the small building as well as two security guards. They were dressed in their usual wear, with the black jackets and trousers.

"Hello," the first one said to me while Soul walked over to the second guard. "Can I ask you to empty your pockets of any items such as phones or electrical items please?" He asked me. "O-Of course." I dug through my pockets and placed my phone and purse in the little tray which began to move down to the electronic X-ray machine. "Now walk through here," he pointed at the tall machine which had flashing lights at the top of it. I nodded my head before walking through the machine, not hearing any beeping sounds. "Clear." The security guard said at the same time as Soul walked through his.

"Here are your items," he handed me back my phone and purse which I zipped back up in my pockets before walking out the door with Soul. "Right, now we can go on the rides." Soul told me. "Where do you want to go first?" He asked. I turned around in a full circle, a smile pulling at my lips as I looked for a ride to go on. There were rollercoasters, spinning rides, dropping rides and so much more. I didn't know what to go on.

"There's no way we can go on every single ride in one day!" I moaned, looking for a ride. "Ah, about that. I have another surprise to tell you later on, you're gonna love it." Soul smirked, watching as my smile grew bigger. "Tell me!" I bounced on the spot, giving him my full attention. "Later," he patted my head. "So, what ride are we going on?"

"That one!" I pointed at the tall ride, dragging him over to it. "Treacherous Tower," Soul read the sign that was sticking out of the ground in front of the ride. The ride itself looked like a very tall tower that had dead trees and old Victorian fences around it; long thick vines climbing up around the tower. I didn't know what the ride was, but it looked like it was fun. "I wonder what sort of ride it is." Soul said as we walked under the large arch made of some of the Victorian fencing, following the gravelled path to an inside part of the ride.

There was a long line leading around a corner into the entrance of the bottom of the tower, the lights flickering for effect. "You coming in?" Soul asked when I stopped suddenly, eyes widening at the real height of the tower from this angle. "Y-Yes," I stuttered; following after him. We cut past the long line towards the fast lane until we reached a small scanning machine. A silver bar stood in the way next to the machine, stopping us from going any further. "What do we do here?" I asked Soul, watching as the people in the opposite lane passed through with ease.

"Scan your wrist band." He placed his hand under the scanner. It beeped, letting Soul walk forward as the bar twisted easily against his legs. "OK," I copied Souls actions and passed through the bar. We walked down the corridor and finally found the end of the line, finding only twenty to thirty people in front of us. "It won't be a long wait." Soul said, resting against the side wall. "Don't you find it weird that there's no snow up here?" I suddenly asked. "I suppose. They said that the snow would be getting heavier up by us, but since we are currently two hours away the sun is much warmer up here. All the snow must have been melted by the heat." He grinned, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Yeah, my clothes wouldn't last a minute in the snow." I giggled, looking down at myself.

I was wearing black skinny jeans which were slightly ruffled at the bottom with zip-up pockets, fitting snuggly over my brown slip-on shoes; small buckles resting on the cover parts. A cream top with layered sections on it hung loosely to my hips, held up by thin white straps reaching over my shoulders. A thin netting of faded floral patterns slipped neatly over my top; small frills on the back of it. A small brown ring with a white square diamond slipped firmly onto my index finger and a tight hazel choker sat around my neck, a small white rose in the middle of it. I had left my hair down today, keeping my fringe in place with thin brown clips; not noticeable from a distance.

"I would be fine," Soul smirked. "Since I have a jacket." He tugged lightly at the ends of it. He was wearing loose black jeans which went baggy near the end, sagging easily over his grey dap-shoes. A thin grey top covered his frame; with a white clothe-brand name written boldly on the right side of it. To finish off his look he had a grey jacket over his top, his white hair in the usual spikes.

"But if I took that jacket away from you then you _would_ be cold." I giggled, moving a few steps forwards as the line shortened slightly.

A large Tv hanging from the ceiling caught my attention as it flashed on. The screen was in black and white, showing small orbs floating around. A mans voice began to talk over the video; it was deep and static as an eery sounding music came on in the background. "Hollywood, 1932." The voice began. "The busy time where famous stars and movie directors filled the world, cashing in thousands of money and popularity." The screen showed a man and women dressed in expensive wear, entering an elevator in a busy lobby.

"But today, everything will change." The voice boomed as the elevator doors closed. It showed the larger view of the actual tower we were standing in on the outside, where a loud spark of lightning struck the outer-build; electricity cursing through the building. The picture went back onto the people in the elevator. Loud, freaky music sounded throughout the room as the people inside the elevator were struck with the lightning, showing the electricity running through them. "This is a weird video." I whispered to Soul as the people and elevator disappeared down in a bright flash. "Yeah, you're not scared are you?" He laughed, moving forward in the line.

"N-No," I lied. A weird feeling began to brew in my stomach, like when you get butterflies as people say; but this was maximized to the top. "The time is now." The voice said. "The very evening has come like the one we just witnessed." The picture zoomed out onto a man wearing a tight suit, talking to the screen. "This here is a normal working elevator, but it has a opporation just for you." The screen focused on the elevator as it began to open. "We invite you as you dare to step aboard because in tonight's episode, you are the star."

The camera went back to the outside of the tower, slowly making its way to the top as the voice began to finish. "This elevator travels directly to, the Kurai Zone!" The music exploded into a fury of screams and yells before the screen cut off.

"Ladies and gentleman!" A man wearing one of the lobby uniforms appeared as we moved around the corner. I gasped. The room we were in looked _exactly_ like the one on the video. I grabbed Soul's sleeve, clenching my fist as he gave me a bemused expression. "D-Don't say a thing." A shiver ran up my spine. There was dust over the unused tables and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. "Your rooms will be ready soon, but while you wait you may look around the lobby." He exited through the door we had just come through, closing it behind.

There were about twenty of us inside the large room while the rest of the people waited to come through. "I-I guess we're going on first then?" I whispered, moving closer to him. "Looks like it." He shrugged. "When do you think we'll be going on?" I asked, looking around. "When the guy comes back I suppose. The elevator is over there," he pointed at it as my eyes widened. "I think i-it was a bad idea coming on this ride." Another shiver ran down my spine, giving me goosebumps. "You were the one who wanted to go on it." He laughed, pulling me towards the elevator. "I didn't know you got spooked out so easily."

I shook my head. "I'm not scared of watching horror films or anything, but when I'm actually in the picture." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "That's when I get scared." The doors behind us opened as the man came back in and closed the door behind him. "Ladies and gentleman, your rooms are now ready." He walked towards the elevator. "If you would please step into the elevator," he gestured towards it as the doors opened. "Then we will take you to your _rooms_." He emphasised the last word.

"Come on," Soul gently pulled me inside. There were three rows of seats inside the elevator, all facing away from the entrance. A giant mirror sat across the front, directly in front of the seats. Soul pulled me into the front row, right in the middle seats. Everyone filed in after us, all sitting on the back and middle row. "H-Hey, why has everyone sat at the back two rows?" I asked, watching as the lobby man sat on a special chair near the back. "I don't know." He chuckled, watching my expression. Soul and I were the only two people at the front, which only panicked me more.

The lights dimmed as the usual boring elevator music began to play, the mirror lit up; showing my scared face. "S-Soul," I whimpered; grabbing his hand. "What?" He squeezed my palm. "I forgot to mention that I'm afraid of h-heights." I had a slight stutter, watching myself shake in the mirror. "What? We've been on loads of mission where we're up high and all. You've been fine then," he replied. "Yeah, I don't mind it then because my mind is set on the mission. But when we're on rides, I get scared." I whispered as the music began to slowly drown out.

"Don't worry, you won't be able to see any heights on here anyway. It looks as if it's all inside." He reassured me with a pat on the head. I leaned back into my seat, having to let go of Soul's hand when the seat-bars came down over us; securing us. I grabbed his hand back and whispered, "I have something else to tell you."

"And what is that?" He asked. The music cut off as a static noise went off around the elevator. "I'm afraid of falling." Soul's eyes widened. "But mostly everything in the park drops you!" He yelled. "I know! But please lower your v-voice!" I hushed him, gripping onto the rail with my free hand as the elevator began to shake. "I will still go on the rides, it's just...I get scared and freaked out when lining up for them!" I told him.

"Wave goodbye to the real world!" The voice from the video said inside the elevator, making me jump. The mirror showed the people in the back and middle row waving at the mirror as our forms began to morph, glowing a dark blue. The room darkened as we dropped down a few feet, making my stomach turn. I let out a scream and the people behind did as we fell, before suddenly stopping. The elevator doors in front of us opened as the mirror disappeared. The elevator began to move forward through one of the lower floors where other corridors cut off through doors leading to people's rooms.

"It's like a tour of the hotel." Soul said from beside me, rubbing my hand until I calmed down from the fall. "Yeah, but the mans voice is freaky." I replied as we moved forwards past a dead plant-pot. "What happened here to dim the lights of Hollywood's brightest showcase is about to happen again." The voice said as flashing white orbs appeared further down the corridor. The room darkened and the only light source came from small round lights dotted through the corridor.

The flashing white orbs formed into people. I gasped as I recognised them from the video that we had watched a few minutes ago. They were the people who disappeared with the elevator! Electricity coursed through them as they moved their arms around in a slow, ghoulish manor."One stormy night, long ago. Five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, but this time. It's opening for you." The voice said the same words from the video as the room was now pitch black.

I screamed as the elevator suddenly zoomed forward before dropping down another few feet. I gripped onto the bar as well as Souls hand as I screamed my lungs outs. "I DON'T LIKE THIS RIDE!" I yelled as we continued to drop. My stomach felt as if it was going to drop out, since it turned and rolled around inside me. This is the exact same feeling I get from horrible rides like this that I hate!

We suddenly stopped falling, changing our course upwards. "W-We're going up!" I smiled, watching as we came to the top through the darkness. In front of us was an open window, showing the tops of other rides and buildings. We were as tall as the top of rollercoasters, slightly above the tracks. "I-I thought you said we wouldn't be able to see outside!" I panicked, not being able to take my eyes away from the huge drop below. "I-Is this the end of the ride now?" I giggled; calming myself down as I waiting for the doors to open. "Um, Maka? I think we're about to drop." Soul said, looking at the ropes above. "W-What!?" I screamed, feeling myself go weightless as we dropped.

"Ah!" We stopped so suddenly than I bumped my head on the security handle. I breathed as sigh, hoping we had finished when we suddenly dropped back down again. "AHHHHH!" I screamed, rising slightly from my seat. We started to slow as the ride began to stop, but suddenly pulled us back up. "Wohoo! We're going again!" Soul laughed, smiling over at me. "But I don't want to go _again_!" I whined as we reached the open top part again.

"SOOOOOOOOUUUUL!" I cried when we dropped once again, going even faster this time. "Ah, I think I'm getting used to this now." I sighed as we slowed down, halting the drop. "Next time you check into a hotel on the dark-side of Hollywood, make sure you know what vacancies your filling." The voice said as a purple cloud began to form in front of us. We dropped.

I didn't scream this time and my stomach wasn't as bad as the first drop. We kept falling until we slowed down, coming to a stop. The lights came back on as well as the boring elevator music; the doors opened. The bars pulled up automatically, releasing us from our seats. "Thank you for riding, the exit will be to your main right." A women said over the speaker when we came out of the elevator. "Now wasn't that fun?" Soul smirked, still holding my hand. "I-I suppose, once you get used to the drops." I sighed, walking outside.

"Wow, that's bright." I covered my eyes from the sudden light. "It doesn't help that we've been in the dark for a while," Soul chuckled as we exited through the Victorian fence. "Right, you can choose a ride now." I said. "Cool. OK, let's go on that." He pointed at the ride two down from the Treacherous Tower.

"It's called Twister." Soul said when we reached the queue. "Looks like it's a spinning ride!" I squealed, jumping on the spot. "There's hardly any people in the line!" I dragged Soul over to the fast pass section, us being the only ones there. Sure there were a few people in the normal line beside us, but we would be getting on first.

The ride was a large circular base holding seats all around the edges of it. A large spiral stuck up from the middle for effect and 'Twister' was put in big letters all around the rim of the seats. Underneath the seats and circle was a tall half-circle layer which had a track going up both sides of it. "Your not gonna freak out on this one now, are you?" Soul grinned, resting his arm on my shoulder. "No, I love spinning rides." I stepped forward, causing him to stumble into me.

"You two are up," a guy wearing the parks uniform said to us as he took away the barrier blocking us in. "Thanks," I walked up the steps; Soul and I being the first two people on the ride. "Lets sit here." Soul dragged me to a seat before sitting down into the one next to me. As more people climbed onto the ride, the seats began to fill up. Once all the seats were taken, the man who let us onto the ride closed the gates before pressing a large green button on the controls. I leant forwards on the curved bar and a small comfortable back support lifted up from the ground; holding me into the seat.

The ride began to move, swaying from side to side as we began to make our way to the tops of the curves. Just as we reached the top part on the right side, we began to spin around while moving up the sides. "This is fun!" I giggled, throwing my arms in the air. My hair whipped around from shoulder to shoulder as we spun and turned; drifting across the open space. Just when I was having fun, the ride began to slow down. "That was short." Soul dug his hands in his pockets when the ride came to a stop.

"Yeah," I agreed. The supports behind us released and we climbed down from the ride before heading towards a different section of the park. "OMD! L-LOOK!" I cried as my favourite childish ride came into view. "It's the swings!" I pointed at the tall ride with dozens of swings dangling from it, all in different colours. "Really Maka, the swings?" Soul dragged his hands down his face, stretching the skin. "Please? They always remind me of my childhood. Mum used to take me on them every time," I smiled at the memory. "Fine, but after this we're going on a ride I choose." Soul followed me as I joined the queue.

There were mostly children in the normal line with the odd parent, but since no one was in the fast pass lane we were allowed to go on straight away. "I want the blue one!" I hurried towards the blue swing while Soul sat on the yellow one next to me. After about five minutes, all the seats were filled up. I pulled up the chain that sat between my legs before clipping it on the handle in from of me. Once Soul and I had buckled ourselves in; a young women came around to check everyone's buckles before starting the ride.

We began to slowly swing around, gradually picking up speed. The swings we were on sat quite high up in the air since there was a few feet below us. As the speed stuck at a simple tempo, our swings began to lean outwards, swishing from side to side. "Weeee~" I giggled while Soul gave me a confused look. "Do you really like these rides?" He raised his eyebrow, leaning on his swings bar. "Well, only this one since it reminds me so much of my childhood." I giggled, kicking my feet back and forth in a childish manner.

After the ride had finished Soul began to lead me over to the ride he had chosen but my eyes spotted something else. "LETS GO ON THIS!" I dragged him over to the ride. "W-Wait!" He groaned but we were already on the ride. I kept dragging Soul onto all the rides, not giving him a chance to go on his chosen one. We had gone on the Tea Cups, Can-Can, Supreme Dizzy and so much more!

"You OK?" Soul asked me as we came off the Waltzers. "J-Just a bit dizzy," I stumbled. "W-Why are there two of y-you?" I said, finding doubles of everyone in my vision of sight. "Let's sit down for a while," he pulled me to one of the many park benches. "There you go." He helped me sit down before sitting back himself. "I need to lie down," I went to tilt to the side when Soul suddenly grabbed my shoulders; pushing my head to his lap. "Rest your head on my legs, it is more comfortable than the wooden bench." He said and a deep blush began to spread across my cheeks.

"O-Only if you lend me your j-jacket," I stuttered; turning away. "Fine," he slipped his arms out of his jacket and gave it to me; watching as I hid underneath it. I felt one of his hands rest on my head while the other stayed on my stomach, making my blush even more. "I-It's only a friendly gesture," I told myself but it didn't get rid of the blush. "What was that Maka?" I heard the smile in Souls voice. "N-Nothing," I closed my eyes.

After my headache was gone and my vision was back to normal, we set off towards one of the fast food buildings, ordering the smallest meals. If we had our usual sized meals then we would end up throwing it back up from the force of the rides, so we even swapped our fizzy and sugary drinks for still water. Once we were satisfied and our small portions of food and drink had gone down; we headed over to the ride Soul had wanted to go on.

"It's called Jurass Dino." Soul said, walking toward the entrance. We strolled through the first section where a large skeleton of a dinosaur stood, filling up the room. "This way," a women pointed through a set of open doors which we followed; coming to the scanning machine. We scanned our bands and pushed through the metal bar before coming upon a large Tv screen.

A man appeared on it saying things about us being the very first explores on this opporation or something. That we were going back to the past to see the dinosaurs. After the video had finished we were seated on a large vehicle that seated fifteen people before setting off down the tracks past bright flashing lights.

There was smoke at every turn and many large dinosaurs. Soul found the ride brilliant with all the sounds and roars of animals, jungle-like music going off in the background. It was quite fun, until I saw a large T-rex eating a small vegetarian dinosaur. "Ah, it's only a baby!" I yelled as we turned a corner away from the horrible scene, coming to a stop.

We went on a few more rides until the announcement went off around the park saying that the park would be closing in a few minutes. "Aww, I don't want it to end!" I whined as I began to make my way towards the exit. "Wait," Soul stopped me with his hand. "Aren't we leaving?" I gave him a confused look, tilting my head to the side. "No." He started to pull me away from the parks exit. "Remember the other surprise I said I had ready for you earlier?" He pulled me past all the rides until we came upon a beautiful cartoon-like hotel. "What is the surprise?" I squealed. "Well, we're staying here for the night before having another full day in the park tomorrow." He grinned, pleased with himself.

"YOUR AWESOME!" I tackled him to the ground where we collapsed into a set of giggles.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 3rd September 2012

**Symm:** I AM SO PLEASED WITH MYSELF! This chapter is nearly 5,000 words long *o* It took me two days to type this up and I had fun doing it, typing chapters up about theme parks are actually quite fun because when you've already experienced the feelings and that your creative juices just flow with you! Sorry for the wait people, but there will be another chapter up like this soon; but since I'm starting back to school tomorrow it might take a bit longer.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Eivexst, Guest, yuuki24688,**

**Buyo123, Gir01298, MakaAlbarn888!**

**Guest: It will come in real soon! I just have to type up a chapter about the second day at the theme park and then after that they will start the mission where the Vampire Kishin is. Thank you!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: Ahem, the last chapters dialogue was quite...amusing?**

**Maka: Your only alive because Eive-kun helped out *glares***

**Soul: Yeah, but he put you to sleep *laughs***

**Maka: Shut up! *chops him over the head***

**Soul: Ow! *pulls book from head***

**Symm: Please don't start another argument-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Symm: ...W-Why? *faints***

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	17. Denma: Day 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Denma: Day 2**

* * *

We checked in at the desk, finding our luggage already in the room. The hotel was filled with cartoon characters that were pasted on the walls, figurines filling the vacant shelves on the right wall. Our room was beautiful. It had a large oval window on the side wall with red velvet drawn curtains. The walls were covered with a sleek white paint with little black dancing characters on the bottom trim of them, the carpet red. A large double bed covered with a white and red sheet sat at the far end of the room, small dabs of petals on top of it. Next to it was a dark brown couch attached to the wall, plump white pillows sat on it and blankets hung over the side.

A large-sized bathroom stood in the room opposite which consisted of a bath and shower. A custom encrusted toilet and sink sat opposite the shower and bath, with many handrails dotted around the room where white and grey towels sat.

"This is awesome Soul!" I engulfed him into a hug, knocking us both onto the bed. "Wow," he caught me around the waist. "Your happy, I get it." He smirked, pulling me off the bed. "Yeah," I giggled feeling my cheeks redden. "Why don't we have an early night so we can wake up and get on the rides as soon as possible tomorrow?" Soul suggested, putting our suitcases on the bed. "Yes! Then we can get on more rides!" I squealed. "Exactly," Soul agreed digging through his suitcase. "I'll get changed in the bathroom while you change in here." He ruffled my hair before walking into the bathroom with his pyjamas.

Once I saw him close the door I rummaged through my bag and found my night-clothes straight away. I stripped out of my clothes before slipping on my thin pyjamas, shoving my feet into my white bunny slippers. "Have you finished changing Maka?" Soul called from within the bathroom a few minutes later and I told him I was done. "Nice slippers." He smirked, looking at my feet. "Nice teeth," I flicked his nose. "I'll take that as a compliment." He sat down on the couch, plumping up the pillows.

I moved both of our bags off the bed before jumping under the covers. Soul flicked most of the lights off, leaving the two small side lamps on. I automatically yawned, rubbing my eyes. "Goodnight Maka." Soul whispered, pulling the blanket over himself on the couch. "Are you OK on that?" I asked, dismissing his sentence. "Yes I am fine." He chuckled. "OK, goodnight." I snuggled under the covers with a smile on my face. And as soon as I had fallen asleep, I had already woken up.

After we had both taken showers and had eaten our breakfast we were already lining up for our first ride in the park, called Steeplechase. "We're up," Soul pushed me towards the horse which held two seats on its back. The horse was the size of the ones you find on the large carousels and was attached to a thin green track underneath. "Do you want to go at the front or back." Soul asked me. "Front!" I giggled, climbing onto the first seat while Soul climbed in on the one right behind me. A small hand-bar sat behind my back for Soul to hold onto while I held onto the one in front of me.

"There you go," the large man beside us said as he clipped on your seatbelts. "Hold on tight now." He gave us a toothy smile before pressing a large green button on the control panel. The horse moved downwards with a sharp jolt before turning right and going up a steep hill. "It looks like it takes us around most of the park," Soul said from behind me as we came to the top of the hill. "Yeah," I said finding the horse suddenly stop. "This is like a childs ride Maka, I can't believe you wanted to come on this." Soul snorted, pinching my ear. "Hey!" I whipped him with my pigtails. Suddenly, the horse sped down the hill; making us both suddenly jerk forward. "Shit!" Soul grabbed onto my waist since he couldn't get to his hand-bar in time, causing me to jump as I made a grab for my own bar.

"That was a bit dangerous for a kiddies ride!" Soul yelled, removing himself from my waist. "I know. Good job we're wearing seatbelts." I giggled. "Ugh, I think you'd better hold onto your bar Soul," I grabbed onto mine and watched Soul do the same behind me when he spotted the wavy part of track in front. The horse pulled us up a sharp hill before weaving up and down. I kept bouncing out of my seat and thought that the seatbelt would come off at one point, but luckily, it didn't. Just as we thought the rickety parts were over we were suddenly thrown to the right down a long slope, nearly tipping over the side.

We rounded another corner before following the track straight for a while over a row of hedges. "Is that a maze?" I asked, having to quickly lift my foot up so it didn't catch on one of the taller hedges. "I think so," Soul replied and lifted up his leg. "This ride is actually quite dangerous if you think about it." I nodded my head as we turned another corner, weaving up and down again before going along another straight part of the track.

"I _really_ don't want to die on this ride," I tensed my legs to help myself stay seated this time when we rode over more bumps in the track. "Woah!" Soul lurched to the left as we came to the last turn. "S-Soul!" I felt myself sliding sideways, nearly falling out of my seat. Soul had to quickly grab onto my waist and hold me down until we arrived back at the start. "Did you have fun kids?" The large man from before asked us when we climbed off the horse. "Y-Yes, it was great!" I lied, pulling Soul towards the exit. "Thanks for earlier."

"No problem," he patted my head. "Now it's my turn to choose a ride." He rubbed his hands together in a scheming way. "O-OK...What ride do you want to go on?" I asked. He answered straight away and pointed at the ride. "The Haunted House," he grinned pulling me towards the attraction. My eyes widened at the sight of the house, not finding the look of it scary at all. There was an archway with ivory clinging around it, a tall brick wall on both sides.

We walked through the archway and found ourselves in a confined space with masses of people everywhere. Soul pushed me towards the fast past lane and there actually wasn't anyone in line. "Looks like they all chickened out." Soul chuckled to himself as I scanned my wrist band. "Shut up," I heard the beeping noise behind me when Soul walked through the metal bar. A large building stood before us. It had no windows or doors, just graffiti sprayed all over it. "That way Maka," Soul pointed at the wide-open doorway in the shape of a rectangle. I strolled through the entrance up the ramp before turning a corner. A small Tv stood in front of us where a line of people stood. "See Soul, there's no one outside in the fast pass lane since their all in here." I poked his cheek getting a roll of the eyes in return. "The Tv's about to play," he twisted my head in the direction of the Tv.

The screen flashed on with a warning sign. '_Incoming Transmission!'_ It said with a red symbol above it. A man suddenly replaced the message on the screen. He was dressed in a tight black suit and had his hands placed in a position where his fingertips touched, making a sort of triangular-shape with them. "Hey," Soul nudged me from behind. "He's bald." I glared at him through my fringe, telling him off for being horrible. Yes, the man was bald and had a slight gleam on his forehead from the lights above; but there was no need for that comment.

"I am known as Doctor X." The bald man on the screen said, getting our attentions. "I am part of a government body which is set up to find out about strange happenings which are...out of the ordinary should I say?" He had a small smile etching at his lips and his eyebrows were slightly raised. "Yesterday we received a call from your city's Police, having reports of unnatural noise and movement in and around the building of Denma Park." I looked at Soul and found him staring intently at the screen, taking in everything the man on the screen had to say. "I had sent in my best investigation team, and here is the transmission they sent me just as they arrived."

The screen showed a team of people talking to each other using codes and unfamiliar words as they loaded their guns, talking into their headsets. They barged into the house with their guns and special ghost weapons, scanning the area inside. They said things about it being a joke or a prank, finding no visual movement. Suddenly the screen went black as the screams of the people inside went off. It crackled for a moment before switching back to the bald man who said, "There is it. That's all we know." He was in the exact same position as last time.

"I want to tell you." The screen flickered. "That we need _your _help." It flickered again, longer this time. "Thanks, and good luck." A strange glint shone in his eyes for a short fraction before the screen suddenly switched off. "That was weird." I said to Soul, our line moving inside. "Yeah." He replied, trailing behind me. "Who," a tall man said from beside the Tv. "Who, would like to go first?" He asked us and the crowd inside, looking for some volunteers. It suddenly went quiet and the crowd of people looked away, not wanting to go in first. "We'll go!" Soul pulled me to the man. "W-Wait!" I said, trying to break his grip on my elbow but he wouldn't let go.

"Great! Have a great death- I mean _time_." He smirked, opening a door. A long dark corridor stood before us with lights posted at the top every now and again. "Let's go Maka!" Soul laughed, pulling me inside. I tried to run back out but it was too late for the man had already closed the door behind us. I turned towards Soul who gestured for me to go. I shook my head and slowly made my way down the corridor. The lights flickered as we walked down, the sound of our footsteps echoing through the hall. "Are you scared?" Souls voice made me jump. "N-No, not at all." I lied, laughing nervously.

Suddenly, the lights went out as loud thunder boomed around the room. I let out a blood curdling scream as a skeleton dropped down right in front of me. I leapt towards Soul, hiding me face in his top as the skeleton reached out towards me. "S-Soul!" I pushed him towards the wall, trying to get as far away from the skeleton that I could. "It's just a skeleton." He patted me head, laughing to himself. "I-It's not funny." I sighed, loosening my grip on his top. I covered my eyes with my hands, peeking through a tiny hole made with my fingers. The skeleton was gone.

"Come on," Soul pulled me down the corridor and into a large open room. There was a wooden-panelled flooring underneath us, large Victorian paintings near the top of the walls. The corridor was suddenly gone, a pad-locked door replacing it. "Stop hiding beneath your hands. I thought you said you weren't scared." Soul pried my hands from my face, giving me a full look at the room. I was about to make a smart remark when a loud noise went off, sounding like an organ. Without thinking about it, I grabbed onto Soul. He shook his head, holding out his arm. "Hold my hand if it makes you feel better." I quickly grabbed his hand, holding onto his top with my other one.

"Greetings my friends." A voice said. "My _mortal_ friends." It sounded a bit like Dracula's voice, from the old vampire movies. "My name is Count Vetra." I looked at the top of the wall, looking at the large Victorian painting. The figure in the picture looked 3D and its head moved, staring directly at me. I edged back into Soul's side, ducking under his jacket while the figure's head followed my movements. "I have been here in this house for more years than I care to remember. Welcome to my house and home." He smiled, showing off his fangs.

"I expect you have been sent by those dull investigators. The last group they sent through here were certainly...twitchy. You look a bit jumpy yourselves." He smirked. "I feel as if he's watching my every move." I whispered to Soul, hiding further into his jacket. Soul rested his arm on my head as a sort of arm-rest. "That's because he _is_."

"But do be warned." His voice boomed. "Things in here can get a bit...lively. Even, the dead. I hope you make it to the other side!" He let out a loud, freaky laugh which filled the room. Bright lights suddenly shone through the cracks in the floorboards beneath us, making me jump. "S-Soul...can you see that..?" I asked, finding him already looking at the lights. The ground suddenly shook, tilting us to the side. I tipped over to the left as Soul was thrown to the right. "SOUL!" I screamed as ghosts and ghouls filled the room, pulling at my hair and clothes. "G-Get away!" I batted at the creatures but my hands went straight through them. The floor beneath me shone bright again as I was suddenly pushed down the tilting wood by something. "AHHH!" I slid straight towards the far wall but Soul quickly caught me, wrapping his arms around me in a protective way. "This is brilliant!" He said, watching as the floor in the middle split in two; leaving a huge gap.

Gruesome hands reached up through the hole, causing me to huddle up to Soul. I tried to put myself as far away as possible from the hands but the wall behind me stopped me from going anywhere. The lights flickered and a loud bang went off. The hole with hands disappeared as the lights around us flickered, the door at the end opening. "Enjoy children." The Count's voice said. Soul pulled my up with him, holding me close since I wouldn't let go of his top. "You OK?" He asked as we made our way through the door. "N-Not really."

We hurried through the short corridors until we came upon a room filled with grotesque gargoyles. A pair of chairs sat in the middle, causing my mind to question itself on whether it was a good idea or not to sit on them. "Let's go!" Soul chuckled, practically dragging me over to the seats. We sat down next to each other as the bar came down. The gargoyles suddenly started to move, reaching out to us with their long-clawed hands. I gripped Souls hand once again, hoping these creatures wouldn't pull my hair this time.

Their creepy laughter filled the room as we started to move. Our seats moved back and forth, slowly beginning to make our ways up the walls. I gripped the bar with my free hand and closed my eyes, hoping we wouldn't topple over. After a few minutes the laughter cut off and I slightly opened my eyes to find up sitting upside down in the room. I shrieked, squeezing my eyes shut tight as we dropped back down.

The lights flicked on so I reopened my eyes, finding us back on the floor. "Thank you for riding the Haunted House!" A man said as he pulled open the door. I pushed the bar away and quickly ran out the door, Soul trailing behind. "Maka, wait up!" Soul laughed, pulling me to a stop by the back of my shirt.

"T-That was so freaky!" I told him, wiping the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve. "Not really." Soul replied blankly. "So...what do you want to go on now?" He asked, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. "Something which doesn't involve ghosts." I replied, scanning the park for another ride. Both of our eyes lit up at the same time as we spotted the awesome looking ride. "LET'S GO THERE!" We yelled in sync, running over to the tall ride.

It looked like huge wall of rock which was higher than most of the rollercoasters, spreading across at least eight metres of the park. In the middle of the rock was a giant skeleton head of a viking, a long black canopy underneath where the line of people stood. A long track filled with water ran through into the fake rock, long viking boats moving along it. Soul and I got into the fast pass line, finding it quite busy. "Plastic covers for only two Skull coins!" A man said behind a shelter, many bags of plastic covers hanging behind him on the shelves. "It looks like we're going to get wet." I told Soul, watching as a couple of people stepped off from one of the boats; soaking wet.

Soul quickly ran out of line, buying two of the plastic covers before coming back in beside me. We scanned our bracelets, slowly nearing the start of the line. On one of the curves in the line, we were right next to the water track. The viking boats would come at least every five minutes, each holding pairs of seats. You could fit a maximum of six people per boat, having four viking ships in total. When the people in front of us filled up the last seats on the ship, Soul and I pulled the plastic covers over ourselves. They were see-through and fitted neatly over our clothes. They even covered our sleeves and had a hood to protect your head from any falling water, reaching down to our knees. '_Valhalla_' was what the ride was called, the words spread out on a thick board above the skull on the fake rock.

"At least we'll be at the front!" I smiled, watching as the boat slowly moved forward while the people who had recently rode on it climbed off. The boat drove past us and we had to quickly climb on to it to board before it ran off. There was water already at the bottom of the boat, wetting our feet straight away. I pulled my hood up, noticing the dropping waterfall at the front; covering the entrance. Just as we entered through, the waterfall cut off, leaving small drops to splash on us.

The ride took us through darkness before flames shone above the ceiling as we moved up. We suddenly went down, taking me by surprise. We entered through a cold room where shards of ice hung from the ceiling, dripping water onto us. Skeletons dressed in winter coats filled the room, singing an eery song as we passed through a dark tunnel. The next room was filled with howling wolves that bared their fangs when we went passed, spraying water at our backs.

After we exited the room filled with loud growling wolves we went down another slope, spraying water all over us. The room we floated into next was boiling hot. Flames of fire shot up around us, horses with flames ran through the room. Sharp spikes hung from the ceiling, gradually dropping down towards us. I ducked my head on instinct, watching as they swung above just missing our heads. The temperature dropped back to normal when we exited the room, a beam of light shining through to us.

Our boat travelled towards a thin netted hole, showing right to the outside. The front of the boat hit the netting, nearly ripping through which nearly made my heart stop. We rebounded off the net as we fell down another drop, this time backwards. More water washed into the bottom of the boat, soaking through to my socks this time. We came out of the giant fake rock, floating back to the entrance. A loud cannon went off, making me jump as water sprayed all over us.

Soul and I climbed off the boat, huge smiles on our faces. "THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" We both said, laughing at our synchronisation. "I want to go on it again!" Soul made a run to the back of the queue but I quickly grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away from the ride. "So do I, but don't you want to go on a different ride?" I asked him, pulling off my plastic cover. "We can always come back." Soul sighed, giving me a nod before walking further away from the ride; ripping off his cover. "So..." I trailed off, looking around the park. "What ride do you want to go on?"

Soul raised an eyebrow and he propped his head up on his hand. His eyes widened suddenly, drawing my attention. "Let's go on that!" He dragged me to the ride without a moment of hesitation.

We went on lots of rides after Valhalla. There was this one called 'Force' which was a large circular base filled with seats. It was attached to a long thick rectangle which connected to the outer frame, holding up the ride. It would spin you around while moving back and forth; getting higher and higher each time. The only draw back from it was the height which turned my stomach even more!

Soul had dragged me onto the ghost train where I nearly fainted. It was pitch black through most of the ride, the only lighting coming from the puppets and creatures that would pop out at you. It didn't help with the large 3D glasses they had given us, maximizing the size of the ghouls by ten! I tried to hide my face but Soul wouldn't let me, forcing my head to stay straight while the creatures popped out from the pictures and floor.

One of the favourite rides we went on was called 'Aero Treck'. It was a large pole constructed high up into the sky which had about five or six planes hanging off from it. I had dragged Soul to the sleek black plane with the number 54 written on the front and sides of it. There were no seatbelts or rails to hold onto since it was a calming ride. The tall pole would turn around slowly at first before picking up speed. The plane that we had sat on slowly swooped outwards before picking up speed. It was a nice ride since it cooled us down from the heat and relaxed our nerves from the previous rides.

"W-What did you say this ride was called a-again?" I asked Soul for the one-millionth time. "Like I said two minutes ago, it's called 'Killer'." He sighed, leaning against the wall as the line slightly moved forward. "W-Why don't we go on a different ride for now?" I stuttered a bit, moving forward a few steps. "This has the longest line to it and it looks _awesome_. So we might as well get it over and done with now before later on when the ride will be even busier." He moved away from the wall, trailing behind me as we moved to scan our bracelets.

Forty-five minutes later we were waiting for the next rollercoaster to come for us. My legs and arms were shaking from the nerves while Soul stood behind me with a calm expression on his face, looking excited more than anything. The rollercoaster arrived. The people who had just rode it looked either frightened or excited which only made me even _more_ nervous. "Go on," Soul smiled and pushed me through the plastic gates. I hesitantly stepped into the cart, sitting down on the smooth black leather. Soul sat beside me and the bars came down over our shoulders; stopping by our hips. A man came down the carts and clipped the bars down onto the metal plates beneath us. Once he had done the check-ups, a woman came down to pull a thick hard belt across our laps, locking it into the side of the cart before going back to the control panels.

"Why do we have so many belts?" I asked Soul. "Because it drops down a 90 degree angle, which is straight down, and also goes at a whopping 190 m.p.h!" He chuckled, moving his feet around in an exciting way. "H-Haha...f-fun..!" I gave him a nervous laugh just as the ride set into motion. We moved forward at a quick pace before slowing down as we started to climb the ascent. It felt like we were climbing for ages and I tried to pass the time by fiddling with my fingers, but that didn't stop me from peering out at the view. My eyes widened at the height we were at, twice as high as the other rides. I gulped down the fresh cool air; my stomach already doing somersaults.

"You'll be fine," Soul patted my hand and I quickly gripped it in mine; feeling my nerves drop to the lowest level they could ever get at. I nodded my head since I was unable to answer as the drop was only a few feet away. My stomach suddenly flipped as we sped downwards, a clear drop filled with nothing but cold air. I screamed and gripped onto Souls hand as well as the bar, tensing my legs so my bottom wouldn't leave my seat. My hair flew up behind me, whipping across my face and blinding me for a moment. The drop made my eyes bulge as we reached the bottom, slightly tilting inwards before bolting up a tall hill. We weaved in and out on the track before going through a giant hoop which took at least two minutes to go around.

Soul threw his hands in the air as we twirled into a long spiral which took us round and round making us all dizzy before twisting through a double loop and down a short drop. I breathed in a sigh of relief when we stopped back at the entrance, un-buckling the belt around my waist before waiting for the shoulder-bars to move up on their own. "THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" Soul laughed, following me as I headed for the exit. "I-I suppose." I trembled, trying to get rid of the shakes that ran through to my core. "What's wrong?" He asked as the ray of sunlight hit us when we walked out of the rollercoasters exit.

"That just...shocked me I guess." I dragged my hands down my dry face. "What time is it?" Soul pulled back the sleeve on his jacket to show a silver watch. "It's nearly time to go, which gives us enough time to go another ride." He grinned, pulling me once again to another ride. "_Lovers Tunnel_, really Soul?" I read the name of the ride from the board beside it. "Yeah," his eyes softened drawing me in for a moment. I shook my head quickly, snapping out of the trance.

I looked away, turning my attention to the ride. It was a huge tunnel in the shape of a love-heart, flashing lights all around it. A small timid river ran through the tunnel and heart sculptures filled the area outside. "S-Soul, are you sure?" I sighed but he pushed me into the small two-seater boat. "I am," he gently squeezed my nose. "Ugh, fine." I sat down on the pink plush seat, Soul sitting down beside me. The boat started without a moment of hesitation, taking us into the tunnel.

A romantic song sounded all around as small little cupids swooped around above, singing a cute song just for couples. Why does Soul want to come on something like this? It's not like him to choose this mushy stuff, he always thinks it's uncool. Fluffy bunnies and birds joined in on the song as we moved further down the tunnel, slowly drifting along while the song began to go quieter. The lights suddenly went out, the only light coming from the dim heart-shaped lamps attached to the side-walls. Souls hand gripped mine, his fingers tracing imaginary lines on my palm.

"S-Soul?" I stuttered, looking at him through the dark. His crimson eyes had softened, just like earlier, this time drawing me right into them. My eyes widened when he leaned in towards me, his lips slightly parted. "Soul?" I squeaked, my voice sounding half-strangled. He gave me a small smile before pulling me in closer. The next thing I knew, Soul's lips were crushed down on mine; causing a bright red blush to spread across my cheeks. I nearly fainted from the smoothness of his lips; how they fitted perfectly over mine.

He broke the kiss when he pulled away, allowing me to take in a breath of air before kissing me again. I moved my lips with his this time, I _wanted_ this. After a minute or so I _had_ to break away and force the oxygen down my throat. I slapped my hands to my cheeks and found them warm, knowing that the blush was visible to Souls crimson eyes. "I..." Soul trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Soul?" I whispered. Doesn't he like me? I'm inexperienced with this type of stuff, so maybe I did something wrong? Or didn't do anything at all...S-Shut up Maka! Get a grip of yourself, he was the one who made the first move! There is nothing to worry about.

Soul looked into my widened emerald eyes, the intensity radiating from him form when he said those _three_ special words. "I love you." I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand as tears sprung in my eyes. "Y-You do!?" I cried and he grabbed my hand. "Yes," his shark-like teeth sparkled in the dim-light. "I-I like-love you too!" I said the two words at once, not knowing which to say. Soul smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" His cool breath tingled on my exposed skin, sending shivers through my body.

"Yes!" I squealed, pouncing at him. "Woah!" He grabbed me around the waist, securing me on his lap as we nearly fell overboard. "S-Sorry," I felt my blush redden. Soul gave me a quick peck on the cheek, bemused with my embarrassment. "Did ya have a nice time?" A woman asked when we exited the tunnel. "Yes, it was great!" I giggled, accepting Souls help out of the boat. "Great! Ya have a nice day now folks." The woman nodded before sending our boat back to the start for more couples to get on.

"Want to head home now? It's getting quite late." Soul asked, holding my hand. "Sure," I yawned as we made our way to the parks exit. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the tiredness rush through me. Once we were out of the park, we ripped off our now expired wrist bands off and disposed of them in a nearby bin. After a while, I started to feel my eyelids droop; causing my vision to go slightly blurred. At one point I had stumbled into Soul, yawning an apology before wobbling away. "Want me to carry you?" He had asked.

I accepted of course since my legs felt like lead. Soul lifted me onto his back and I curled my arms around his neck, wrapping my legs around his waist while his hands held onto the back of my legs; keeping me on his back. "I'm so tired," I mumbled into his back; half-awake. "Go to sleep." Soul nudged my head causing it to flop to the side. "OK..." I let the sleep overtake me, Soul's steady footsteps lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 12th September 2012

**Symm:** I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I know I said that I would be updating yesterday, but I was so exhausted from hockey practise that I couldn't even move my arms! I only managed to type up about three or four paragraphs before falling asleep O.o That has never happened before so maybe it's from waking up early? I'm on my second week of school but I still feel exhausted...PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll update the next chapter when I can :D THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE CALLED 'GUEST' THAT ARE UPDATING! I'M SO CONFUSED ON WHO THEY ARE O.O

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**alishdevil33, Guest, somaluver1982,**

**Katsumi Kobayashi, Guest, MakaAlbarn888,**

**Guest, Eivexst, Buyo123,**

**yuuki24688, Guest!**

**Guest: Thank you :) There have been a total of FOUR people called Guest reviewing, my mind is frazzled. SORRY IF NONE OF YOU KNOW WHICH REPLY IS FOR YOU! Unless they're all from the same person..?**

**Guest: Yes, Maka does become a Vampire in this! She will turn in about two or three chapters so please be patient :)**

**Guest: Yep! Here it is! It's so confusing with the different people who review. Their all called Guest! I'M SO CONFUSED O.O**

**Guest: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait but I've finally updated! And you shall have to see :P**

**alishdevil33: Thank you! Sorry for the wait :)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: I'm so tired. All of my body hurts *cries***

**Maka: It's OK, just have a lie down *smiles***

**Symm: ...**

**Maka: What's wrong?**

**Soul: Since when have you been so nice to Symm?**

**Maka: Since now.**

**Symm: N-Night... *hurrys to bed and locks door incase Maka tries something***

**Soul: Maybe it's all part of an act...**

**Maka: *Smiles deviously* It is.**

**Soul: *Sighs* What did you do?**

**Symm: AHHHHHHHHHH *screams loudly***

**Maka: I put spiders in her bed.**

**Symm: I HATE SPIDERS! AHHHHH**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Soul: I'm coming Symm!**


	18. Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Mission**

* * *

"Hurry Soul! I want to get a good mission before someone else gets to it!" I dragged Soul down the corridor towards the bulletin board as a small crowd began to form around it. "See!? People are already looking at the requests!" I let go of his hand to push through the crowd, squeezing past them. I scanned the board for a request while Soul pushed through towards me; grabbing my hand. "Jeez, why are there so many people?" He groaned.

"Because of this!" I gasped, pointing at the request.

_'For: __**Death Weapons & Meisters only**_

_Request_: To exterminate a powerful Vampire Kishin. Ask Lord Death for more information on this request, other information is classified.

_Reward:_ **Kishin Soul**_'_

"OMD! Soul, let's take this one!" I ripped the note off the board before crawling on my hands and knees out from the crowd. "Ack! Maka, wait for me!" Soul pushed his way through the mass of people; grabbing my elbow. "We can't take that mission! As much as I would love to have a Kishin Soul, we aren't anywhere near those 99 souls for me to even become a Death scythe." Soul said.

"I know, but I'm sure Death will let us take it. We've already killed Asura _and_ Medusa." I smirked, making my way to the shinigami's room. "But what if he says no?" Soul grabbed my hand, swinging it back and forth as we went. "Then I'll beg him to give it to us." I replied. There was a brief silence before Soul said, "And if he still says no?"

I smirked. "Then we'll take it behind his back." Soul grinned, pecking me on the cheek. "That's my girl." I let out a giggle before stopping outside Deaths door. "Here we go."

I pushed open the door to Lord Deaths portal room and walked down the long strip of sand leading to the giant mirror. I held Souls hand all the way, knowing that he wouldn't let it go. "Ciao~ Hey Kids!" Death sprung out from his mirror, waving his arms in the air. "Hello Lord Death," Soul and I said in unison.

"What's up Kids?" He asked slightly bobbing on his feet. "We want to take this mission." I handed him the request note which was teared at the top from where I ripped it off. "Wow, you found a mission already?" He said enthusiastically. I nodded, feeling a smile pull at my lips.

Deaths expression changed from pleased to serious as he read over the note, his eyebrows set in a straight creased line. "You can't take this mission, it's too hard for you." My smile faded as his face was speaking the truth. "But-"

"Maka and I have been a team since preschool." Soul squeezed my hand gently. "We have beaten the Kishin Asura, even Medusa who is a _witch_. We were supposed to get her Soul, but since she was pure evil her it broke into fragments along with her body. We deserve this mission Death, we can handle it."

"Please Death?" I whined, feeling the prick of the tears from the corners of my eyes. Death let out a low rumble before sighing, nodding his head. "You can take the mission. But only if you take Kid, Patty, Liz, Blackstar and Tsubaki with you." I smiled, thanking Kami for this wonderful moment.

"YES!" I sprang at the shinigami, tackling him to the ground while Soul laughed in the background. "T-Tell the others to meet tomorrow at lunch for the debriefing. I'll need a few hours to snap my spin back into place."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th September 2012

**Symm:** I know it's short, but I've got an idea for the next chapter so it will be much longer :) I'm trying to update at least one chapter for all of my stories just to keep everyone happy! I'll try and upload another chapter tomorrow!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Guest, Kaylie Sok, Guest, Gir01298,**

** um NO NAME, IsabellaTsukiyomi, alishdevil33, Guest,**

**TehNSF, Eivexst, Mrs. Eater Evans, yuuki24688,**

**Dia8Buyo, MakaAlbarn888!**

**Guest: Sorry for taking so long!**

**um NO NAME: Thank you! I know what you mean, it's really annoying when the author says that they'll update the next day but then doesn't. It takes ages before the next chapter is up and it's _really_ annoying -.- Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you! I've been dying to put them together for ages!**

**alishdevil33: Awesome! Can't wait to read it if you update it :) Aww, thats so sweet!**

**Guest: I UPDATED! Hope you enjoyed it!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: MWAHAHAHA *nom***

**Maka: What are you doing?**

**Symm: *Finishes off poptart* Well I was eating a poptart, but as you can see it has already reached my digestive system.**

**Soul: Why were you laughing? *raises eyebrow***

**Symm: *giggles* Because um NO NAME gave me a poptart AND put a ban on Maka. She cannot do anything to me for three chapters! The poptart sealed the deal *smirks***

**Maka: I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!**

**Symm: Oh, but I did.**

**Maka: DAMN YOU! *goes to hit Symm***

**Symm: Ahem, the contract?**

**Maka: *stops* DAMN!**

**Soul: *laughs* You better come back-**

**Symm: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Maka: *mumbles to herself* You wait Symm-chan...**


	19. Kishin Brief

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Kishin Brief**

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that we have to help you and your lover boy defeat a Kishin?" Liz said as I dragged her out of the dinner hall. "Yes, now hurry up or we'll miss the debrief!"

Liz groaned, trying to loosen my grip. "I don't want to kill a Kishin, what if he can control g-ghosts?" She shivered, her face going pale. "I doubt that would happen, now come on!" I sprinted down the hall with the panicked weapon in tow, not stopping as we entered Death's portal.

"But what if he-"

"Death will tell us if he can control ghosts or not, OK?" I sighed, dragging her down the long path before reaching Lord Death's room. I stood there shocked, finding the sandy floor replaced with concrete. The blue sky and clouds had vanished, a tall wall with painted numbers on it was in its place; covering the space of the room. A large white screen filled the area at the front where desks covered in letters sat.

"This place looks messed up," I looked up at the random shapes floating around on thin air. "Very," Liz said. "Hey Maka!" Patty giggled, drawing on her desk with a marker pen. The word '_giraffe_' was written as well as a fully grown Panda bear. "Um, Patty?" I sat next to the girl. "You do realise that you've drawn a Panda, not a giraffe-"

"IT'S A GIRAFFE BEAR!" She growled, drawing random patches on the animal. "OK, a giraffe bear." I scooted away from her, closer to Liz.

"Hey Maka!" Soul shouted to me from across the room. Kid and Blackstar were on either side of him, as well as Tsubaki. "Hey!" I waved, giving him a smile. "Don't you think Death's room is strange? It feels weird..."

"Well, if you think my room is strange then how about I change it to the inside of a volcano?" Death suddenly appeared beside the white screen. "L-Lord Death!" I squealed, trying to calm my frightened heart. "Hello Kids!" He laughed, walking towards Patty. "May I have _my_ pen back so I can start the presentation please Patty?" He extended his large hand.

"No! Patty must finish her giraffe bear," she continued to scribble on the table. "Patty, give my father his pen back. You can borrow my pencil!" Kid threw his plain pencil at his partner who caught it with ease, handing the shinigami his pen back. "Thank you."

"Right," Death stood in front of the white screen. "I will now start the debrief," the lights in the room dimmed as a spotlight shone on Lord Deaths form.

"Kishin are beings created as the final result of consuming unimaginable amounts of pure souls. Kishin is written as so," he wrote _'__鬼神__' _on the white board with the black pen before continuing. "Kishin literally means Demon God. Any individual who achieves the status of Kishin has the power of a God, and becomes an equal to myself."

My eyes widened at the new information as it sunk into my brain. I looked around at my friends shocked faces, finding I wasn't the only one who didn't know about this.

"This individual," Death said. "Will also excrete a Madness Wavelength of such high density that it can encompass the entire world, driving those who fall to it to utter insanity. The first Kishin created, Asura, was ironically part of a group led by me to rid the world of corrupted souls, the Eight Powerful Warriors. Out of fear, Asura ate pure human souls which were not part of my list. Asura become so fearful, that he would soon eat his own weapon partner, Vajra. Asura was eventually stopped by me and had his entire skin removed, his blood drained and used the same skin as a sack for his body. As a result of this, I rooted his soul to Death City to keep Asura sealed and founded Shibusen to prevent the creation of any new Kishin."

"But then how is there another Kishin alive now when you did all that?" I asked, finding Liz and Patty nodding in agreement. Death sighed, hurt confronting his face. "He was apart of the Eight Powerful Warriors and went down the same path of Asura. Eibon, the enigmatic sorcerer."

"E-Eibon?" Kid stood from his seat. "How-"

"Kid." Death narrowed his eyes at his son who lowered back down on his seat. "Sorry." Death cleared his throat before saying, "Eibon created many Demon Tools and was a very intelligent man, exceeding other scientist. This abundance of knowledge was as much of a gift as it was a curse, in that while it allowed Eibon to understand and see through all things, it drives those around him to madness. During the Grim Times, he served under me as one of the Eight Powerful Warriors; where he partook in various confrontations as part of a long lasting battle against the Witches. However, sometime after the events surrounding the devolution of Asura into the first Kishin, he disappeared from the world leaving many questions surrounding the conditions of his existence." Lord Death said. "But now he is back."

"But on the flyer it said he was a vampire." Soul blurted. "H-How is that possible?"

"Eibon had a weird obsession for the creatures and tried to make himself into one by consuming the pure souls of people who had knowledge about the unnatural beings such a vampires and werewolves. But that isn't how he fully turned into one of them. He experimented on his victims before eating their pure souls, testing what would work and what didn't. He finally came up with a solution. Eating the hearts of pure souls gave him vampire instincts, hence the fangs and cravings for blood."

"Kami," Tsubaki gasped.

"Since you are all up-to-date, I will give you your maps and you will all be on your way. But please be careful," Death said. "And good luck."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 29th September 2012

**Symm:** Sorry for the wait guys but here is the next chapter! It was mostly about the debriefing on this chapter but they are on the mission in the next one and Maka will get bit very, very soon *smirks*

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**um No Name, Guest, Guest,**

**blademoon7, alishdevil33, sixandfour,**

**Scarlet Ammo 19, Gir01298, Guest!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed it! and thank you so much!**

**alishdevil33: Lol, it took me ages to figure it out since I was clicking on everything XD Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**um No Name: Sorry for the wait! Hmm, maybe...**

**Guest: Aww, that's so sweet! Thanks!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: *stretches* I am loving this freedom!**

**Maka: Don't get so full of yourself.**

**Symm: What was that? *smirks***

**Maka *sighs* Nothing you stupid author *sulks in corner***

**Soul: It seems too quiet...**

**Symm: I know what you mean. It feels as if someones missing-**

**Patty: GIRAFFES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!**

**Symm: *jumps* Kami! You made me jump.**

**Soul: Your not the person who's missing! *pushes Patty away***

**Patty: THEY WILL COME FOR YOU! *disappears***

**Symm: *sighs* You better come back-**

**Patty: Or the giraffes will take your Soul!**

**Soul: Nope, that's wrong.**

**Symm: Why does everything revolve around giraffes for you?**


	20. Brazil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Brazil**

* * *

"Why would Eibon spread his Madness Wave through Brazil? I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to start in a smaller country such as Chad or Paraguay." I asked Kid, following him through the streets of the capital. "I don't know Maka, maybe he likes this country?" Kid replied, a confused expression on his face.

"How did you know Eibon was in Brazil?" Soul said, looking at the deserted streets. "Brazil is well known for its festivals and celebrations, but they haven't had any recently which brought suspicion upon father and I. But it looks as if they are finally having one," Kid frowned, pointing at the mass of people near the end of the street.

Loud music filled my ears, catching my attention. The people ahead were all in black and red, wearing the same white hooded-cloaks. "Look's like we'll have to blend in." Liz said, gesturing at the white cloaks.

"Look! There's a stand full of them," Tsubaki ran over to the stand filled with pale cloaks, grabbing a few and paying the man before running back towards us. "Here you go," she handed out the cloaks; and we slipped them on.

"Put your hoods up guys, we don't want to stand out." Kid said. I did as instructed, pulling up the large hood to cover my hair and face, keeping my head low as we headed towards the crowd of people.

"They really have been hit by the Madness Wave," Blackstar whispered. "Yeah," I agreed, watching the people dance around. Their hoods were down, showing off red marks on their pale necks. "They've got fang piercings," Patty gasped.

"Eibon really has changed into a vampire. No wonder he chose Brazil, there are so many people for him to feed off." I said aloud, surprised they could all move around so much. "Where do you think he is?" Soul shrugged his shoulders, giving me a grin. "Maybe he's in the middle of the crowd."

I nodded, beginning to make my way through the mass of people. A tall stage stood in the middle of the crowd, holding a golden throne. A man sat on the throne where pictures of fangs covered the back-wall of the stage. The people below sung with joy as they dance around the stage; huge smiles and grins on their faces. They truly have been hit by the Madness Wave.

"I'm guessing that's him." Liz pointed at the man who's face was covered with a grated mask. "OK, let's stay together and hit him at the same time-"

"How dare he think he is a greater God than _me_! I will stand higher than that man," Blackstar yelled, cutting Kid off. The hyperactive assassin ran up to the stage, heading for Eibon who stayed sat at the top. He didn't have to move since a few of the crowd ran in front of Blackstar as his hood fell down, stopping him from going any further.

"Move!" Blackstar yelled while his partner Tsubaki tried to catch up with him. "Don't hurt them Blackstar!" I shouted to the meister who got Tsubaki to change into her Enchanted Sword Mode. "They're still under his influence!" I ran up the long slope, making my way to the top while the rest of the group _and_ crowd ran behind.

"Maka!" Soul extended his hand towards me, urging me to change. "SOUL RESONANCE!" We yelled when my hand touched his, resonating our souls. He changed into his scythe which I gripped firmly, holding sideways as I reached the people at the top. "What do we do!?" Tsubaki said from her weapon mode, when Kid and his partners stopped behind me.

"Do not kill them." Liz replied, standing beside the young shinigami. "We'll have to hit them with our wavelengths, that way it will only paralyse them." Kid instructed.

"But won't that drain us even more?"

"Yes, but we'll have to deal with it." Kid held out his hands and the sisters twirled in the air, changing into the twin pistols. "I'll hold them off with Blackstar. You, Maka, will be fighting the Kishin so it all lays down to you," Kid smiled, noting the unhappy expression on Blackstars face.

"Great, thanks for the pressure Kid." I sighed, hearing a low laugh from Soul. "Don't we nasty!" I poked the eye symbol on the scythe, causing my boyfriend to curse. "OK, let's go!" I positioned myself in the middle of the ramps stage, waiting for Kid and Blackstar to create a path.

Blackstar let out a battle cry and charged at the mass of people, hitting them with a wave of his soul, knocking a few of them off the side of the ramp. "Take this you UNGODLY creatures!" Blackstar yelled, hitting a few more people. "Stop it Blackstar!" Kid shot one person with both of his guns. "Your making the number unsymmetrical!" He cried, trying to shoot an equal amount of people while Blackstar continued to slice through the piles of people.

Just as Kid shot a few Brazilians off the stage, I noticed a gap in the crowd. Taking the opportunity, I sprinted through the crowd in a straight line, dodging the people who sprung out at me as I jumped through the back of the gap. Now clear of the obstacles, I charged to the top of the stage right at the Kishin with my scythe raised high.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE, KISHIN!" I cried, leaping into the air. I swung Soul's blade sideways; slicing through the Kishin. I landed with a smile on my face but soon frowned when the Kishins body was no where to be seen. "Where did he go?" I muttered, tracing my finger along the broken throne where the top half lay sideways on the ground.

"You are one of Lord Deaths students, am I correct?" A deep voice said, catching my attention as I swung around.

There stood a tall humanoid figure, with the presence of his ornamental clothing which fit his exact physical proportions. His facial features remained entirely obscured, making it impossible to discern his actual characteristics. This concealing attire is compromised from a steel mask, attached to a protruding hat with an additional visor that descends down his entire face; and a full lengthed robe covers the remainder of his body. Layered over the dark robe are numerous linear patterned panels, accented by metallic plating that is also found on his shoulders and sides. The ends of his sleeves are similarly constructed with angular projections which run over his hands. Completing his unusual dress is a long triple-wrapped scarf, which terminates in a spherical bead and various tassels at the end; and an unusual triangular section that extends forth from his chest, featuring steel panels fashioned into the shape of a capital letter _E_.

"I am, Kishin." I replied, flipping back my hair.

"Please refrain from calling me that gastric creature. I do have a name, human."

"Eibon," I said. "You have no right to call me a human since you were one yourself not so long ago. I would appreciate it if you took your mask off, then I could greet you properly."

"No, the sunlight is too bright for my weakened eyes. I have gotten used to the dark and will stay this way for as long as I want." Eibon said from beneath his mask.

"Oh really, Mr. Kishin?" I smiled sarcastically, waiting for him to make a move. "Don't call me that." He growled, swooping towards me as his long clawed hands reached for my neck.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 7th October 2012

**Symm:** I would have updated on Friday but I went to London for the day and didn't get back till gone 10:30pm. I couldn't yesterday since I was busy with my other stories and it didn't help that my cold grew worse, so I have a massive headache right now T.T Sorry for the wait!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Liana Paulina Whiteheart, Hanyoualchemist1, um NO NAME,**

**Guest, alishdevil33, Shinku and Millhi,**

**Hover cactus 9000, Princess queen cupcake, Gir01298,**

**Dia8Buyo, yuuki24688, Eivexst!**

**Guest: Sorry for taking so long!**

**um NO NAME: Good job you said what the word meant otherwise I'd be puzzled over it for days XD Here's the chapter!**

**alishdevil33: Lol, you'll be able to do it :D Thanks!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: Can't believe the contract is up on the next chapter!**

**Maka: *grins* Me neither...**

**Soul: I wouldn't do anything to Maka if I were you Symm, she might kill you in Chapter 21.**

**Symm: I know! So that's why I'm gonna change the subject *smiles***

**Maka: To what?**

**Symm: It's my cousin Harlie's birthday today! He is 3 and as hyper as ever. But I won't see him when I go over my nans since his mum has taken him out with his dad and sister.**

**Maka: I wish I was three again...**

**Symm: ...**

**Soul: OK..?**

**Symm: *clears throat* You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Maka: See you soon Symm.**


	21. Blood and Fangs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Blood and Fangs**

* * *

I dodged to the side as his claws ripped through my hood, ripping from my cloak as my pigtails unfurled. Eibon dislodged the material from his nails before swooping in for another attack, which I stopped with Soul's blade.

"You're a feisty one," Eibon said when I swung the scythe, slicing off some of the angular projections from his sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm a good fighter too!" I ducked low as he threw his fist out, missing me by an inch. I twirled around the floor in a small loop, sticking my leg out, causing the Kishin to fall back when my foot made contact with his legs.

"Nice try." He said, vanishing from sight. "But you'll have to do better than that."

"Where are you?" I demanded, not being able to find him. Taking a calming breath, I let my mind go, focusing on the auras around me. There were over one hundred pure souls surrounding the souls of my friends, my orange soul further away from them. Something caught my sense, making my heart race as it zoomed in on me.

My eyes snapped open and I blocked the attack just in time, but couldn't stop his claws from scratching my face. I gripped Soul tighter, raising him high before bringing him down towards the Kishin, taking him by surprise. I cut through his arm, leaving a deep wound across his arm which bled continuously.

He dug his fingers into his arm, collecting a good amount of blood which turned black from his touch. He formed it into a sharp spear which shot straight at my chest, piercing through my skin and out my back. I wobbled on my feet, clutching my chest as the blood poured out from it. A horrid taste filled my mouth, making me sick.

I coughed up blood, spraying the floor with it. My legs buckled from underneath me, causing me to choke on the blood than continued to fall from my mouth. A sudden pain came from the side of my head, making me look up. The Kishin, Eibon, had my pigtail in his grip and lifted me up by it; shooting pain through my head.

With a quick throw, my body was flung across the room and into the back of the stage wall. I still had Soul in my grip when I slid to the ground, leaving a thin trail of blood down the wall.

_"Maka, are you OK!?"_ Soul said from within the scythe, looking at me with concern when his image showed in the reflection of the scythe.

"I-I'm fine," I coughed, bringing up more blood.

_"No you're not! You are coughing up blood for Kami's sake!"_ He yelled. _"You need to hang in there Maka, or we can pull out of this now."_

"I can deal with it Soul," I pushed myself to my feet with a grind of my teeth, ignoring the pain in my chest and back.

_"OK, just please be careful."_

I made my way back over to the Kishin who had stood still, observing my conversation with Soul this entire time. "Why didn't you take the chance to kill me when I was down?"

"That wouldn't have been fair Maka." His voice deeped, as if he was smirking behind his mask.

"Don't use my name so freely, Kishin." I growled, stopping in front of him.

"Oh, but you use mine so freely yourself."

Eibon leaped towards me, unaffected by the wound in his arm. I slashed the scythe across his chest, cutting through the two layers of material and into his chest, staining his front with blood. He cursed under his breath but continued my way, reaching for my neck. I sent a kick his way, picking my leg up high and into his steel mask, knocking it off as well as the visor.

He fell onto his back from the hit, unmoving while his mask lay across the other side of the stage. His features were more distinguished now, showing off his smooth but firm face. Small tuffs of silver hair poked through the top of his hood, sparkling slightly when the sun hit it. His eyes were closed so I was unable to see the colour of them.

I raised Soul in the air, a smile on my face. But he had grown heavy somehow, or maybe it's just the lack of strength I have left. "I, Maka Albarn, a weapon _and_ meister declare the death of the Kishin, Eibon. You are guilty of committing crimes such as illegal experimenting, as well as feeding off innocent souls and eating their pure hearts." My voice broke. "I now present you with the gift of death which you have deserved for a _very_ long time," I brought down the scythe onto his chest.

The Kishin's eyes snapped open and turned red, as if hungered for blood. He bared his fangs and growled; causing a shiver to run down my spine. Eibon grabbed Soul by the hilt and ripped him from his chest, throwing him across the room.

"Soul!" I screamed, running towards him but Eibon's hands snaked around my waist; pulling me to his chest. "Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to break free of his iron grip.

"I need more blood." His eyes flashed a brighter red as he moved my hair out of the way, yanking my neck down. "Your neck is so thin and pale, I can see the veins so clearly." He nuzzled my neck, sending a shiver through me.

"If you want to kill me, then do it. I don't want to be weakened this way by your sick illusions!" I growled, feeling his cold breath against my neck.

"I want your blood!" He licked my neck, making me cringe.

"Get off!" I cried, unable to move.

"You're mine." He sunk his fangs into my neck. The pain was unbearable, burning me from the inside. He drank my blood freely since I was unable to do anything about it. My body grew weak, falling limp against his. After a few minutes, he retracted his fangs from my neck and lapped up the droplets of blood staining my neck. "I have an idea."

"W-What is i-it..." I coughed, my body felt so weak.

"I will turn you into the first pure vampire." His eyes flashed. He bit his wrist with his own fangs, drawing blood.

"W-Wait-" He shoved his wrist into my mouth, pinching my nose with his other hand. I couldn't breath. I was forced to drink his blood, a copper taste filling my mouth which made me gag. Once Eibon was satisfied with the amount of blood in my system, he threw me to the floor, licking his lips.

"What d-did you do?" I cried, my body lying limp against the floor. "What did you do!?"

"I turned you into a vampire." He smirked, wiping away the remaining blood from his wrist. "You will soon change-" A red scythe shot through his heart, cutting him off as the blood dropped from his mouth and chest.

"Die, you monstrous creature." Soul retracted his scythe back into his body as the Eibon fell to the ground beside Maka. Dead.

"M-Maka, are you OK!?" He ran over to me, cradling my head.

"S-Soul..." I breathed, feeling my eyelids droop. "He b-bit me."

"Shh, it's OK." He caressed my head. "It will all be OK."

That was the last thing I heard before going under.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 12th October 2012

**Symm:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Yesterday I was in clic from 5:00pm till 6:30pm and it was too late to update. Tuesday I had a friend up and couldn't go on my netbook at all, and today I'm not even in school because I'm really ill. My body is shaking with small tremors, my body is boiling and everything that touches me feels really cold :( My head is pounding, my throat is sore and I just feel so tired! I can just about update my stories, so if I don't reply to your reviews or PM's today then I'm sorry.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**alishdevil33, Hover cactus 9000, um NO NAME,**

**Guest, dbztwins, Aratenshi,**

**Eivexst, sherry yuki, Gir01298, ****yuuki24688!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**um NO NAME: Didn't I? I'm sorry! I will now! Thanks :)**

**alishdevil33: Lol, thanks!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: *cowers in corner***

**Soul: What's wrong?**

**Symm: T-The contract is up!**

**Soul: What contract-**

**Maka: THE CONTRACT THAT STOPPED ME FROM HURTING SYMM! HAAHAA!**

**Symm: *screams* GET AWAY!**

**Soul: *ignores the girls* I bet you guys are so happy that Maka got bit!**

**Maka: I want to hurt you from the inside before making my way to the outside.**

**Symm: H-How!?**

**Maka: By eating this poptart from um NO NAME *eats poptart***

**Symm: NOOO THAT WAS MINE! *cries***

**Soul: *sighs* You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul! *nom***


	22. Voices

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Voices**

* * *

"...maybe? It was only a small bite, she should be fine. I doubt she'll turn into a vampire, Soul." Steins voice woke me up, casting my nightmare away as the sound of a door closing went off.

I went to say something when my throat clogged up, causing a thick cough to come out. This drew Stein's attention, making him walk over to check if I was alright.

"Maka, how do you feel?" He bombarded me straight away with the question, picking up the clipboard hanging from the bottom of my bed.

"OK I guess, but tired. I fell so weak," I slumped back against the plump pillow. "Where am I?" I croaked, soothing my thin neck where my fingers met with a thin bandage.

"You're in Brazil, in a hospital. Don't worry, we're in a private cubicle that's sectioned off from the normal patients." Stein scribbled something down on the piece of paper attached to the clipboard before sliding the pen back through the gap and placing the board back down.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Soul is in Brazil but the others where instructed to go home by Lord Death, so they've been sent on another mission since they weren't hurt at all." He said, twisting the large screw wedged into his skull. "Want me to tell you the situation of your body?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

"OK, you have a deep chest wound that spreads through to your back, some of the bones in your spine were fractured but should be healed by now, and you have two puncture wounds in your neck." He finished.

"How come I'm always the one to get the worst wounds?" I grumbled as the door directly in front of me opened. Soul came in, carrying a tray full of food and drink.

"You're awake!" He grinned, rushing over to me as he placed the tray down on the side-table beside me.

"Hey Soul!" I giggled. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I only hurt my back a bit from when Eibon threw me." He ruffled my hair before giving me a peck on the cheek. "You feelin' any better?"

"Yes, I feel fine to be honest with you. I thought I'd be in more pain," I smiled, scratching my head. "By the way, how long was I out?"

"A day or two, which had me worried. I thought you weren't going to wake up." A sad smiled pulled at his lips.

_You're mine._

"D-Did you just hear that?" I put my hand against my neck, feeling a throbbing pain from the two piercings.

"Hear what?" Soul pulled my hand away from my neck in a comforting way.

"That voice, it said 'You're mine'." I replied, getting a confused look in return. "You didn't hear it, did you?" I sighed.

"No, sorry love." He patted my hand, rubbing his fingers around in random shapes on my palm.

_I will turn you into the first pure vampire._ The voice said again, making me flinch.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I heard the voice again," my eyes widened a fraction, listening out for the voice again since it sounded familiar. I closed my eyes, waiting for another sentence.

_I turned you into a vampire._ The voice whispered evilly, sending a disgusted feeling through my body. "S-Soul..." I whimpered. "You know when Eibon bit me? I think he turned me into a vampire."

"What? That's not possible...right Stein?"

"It shouldn't be. What did he do to you?" Stein questioned, edging closer to me.

"He drank my blood before transferring his own blood through my mouth. He said that I had become a vampire, so I must be in the transitioning stage!" I gasped.

"This has never happened before, so I don't know for sure if you're right or not." Stein sighed, adjusting his glasses. "We'll just have to keep an eye on you for a while, but if anything happens then you must tell me."

"OK." I nodded, lying down on the bed. Soul relaxed in his chair, grabbing the cup of coffee from the tray which he brought to his lips. "Can I have some?" I pleaded, showing him my puppy dog eyes.

"Uh uh, no decaf for the patient, your system won't be able to handle it." He tutted, taking a sip.

"Nasty," I whined, looking away as the door opened. A tall dark tanned man came in and walked straight up to Stein, showing him his clipboard.

"Sus estadísticas no cuadran." He said, tracing his finger across the board.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Stein replied in the same language. Are they speaking Spanish?

I zoned in on their conversation, finding some of the words familiar somehow. I don't get it, I've never heard, never even spoken this language before, yet I know what they're sort of saying...this is weird.

"Mira, su tipo de sangre ha cambiado en las últimas 24 horas." The Brazilian scratched his head.

He said something about my blood type changing, over...the past...24 hours. What does he mean by that?

"¿Qué hay de malo en mi sangre?" The words came from my mouth, surprising me as the two men looked at me with bemused eyes.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish, Maka." Stein said, excusing the doctor who walked out of the room. "And what do you mean by '_What's wrong with my blood?_'" He said my exact sentence in our own language.

"I-I don't know, it just came out." I stuttered, shifting away from his hardened gaze. "I think I'll get some rest," I buried my head into the pillow, pulling the cover over my body and face.

"OK, get some rest." Soul patted my back under the covers as I dozed off, having the strange Brazilians words play on my mind.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 18th October 2012

**Symm:** Has anyone been watching the series called 'The River' lately? It's only on its second episode, but the dolls freaked me out! I HATE puppets and dolls, they are one of my worst nightmares, but on here their heads are turning when no ones looking and they're staring at the camera...HELP! Oh, by the way! I have an account on YouTube, my name is bluepenguin1717 and I have a few crud videos, but I've recently been making some AMV's! Chem 'em out if you have spare time :)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**DemonEvangelista133, Guest, Hitachiinbrotherslover98xx,**

**ReapaChop, um NO NAME, Eivexst,**

**Aratenshi, yuuki24688, dark shadow4000, anna114!**

**dark shadow4000: Thank you, sorry for the wait :)**

**um NO NAME: YES! Thank you XD Awesome, I want to go ghost hunting!**

**Guest: LOL, you should make one then :) Thanks, me too!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm:**** *eats poptart***

**Soul: What is it with everyone and these poptarts?**

**Maka: Did you say poptart? *eyes sparkle***

**Soul: Yeah, Symm has one-**

**Symm: IT HAS AN ANTI-MAKA POTION ON IT! MWAHAHAHA**

**Soul: O.O**

**Maka: Bitch!**

**Symm: *yawns* Y-You better come back-**

**Maka: OR I'LL TAKE YOUR POPTART!**

**Soul: IT'S SOUL! NOT POPTART!**


	23. Aeroplane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Aeroplane**

* * *

I gazed out the window of the aeroplane, watching the tiny coloured spots below. It took me a few more days to recover fully, before I was allowed to leave the country. Soul and I are currently on an aeroplane flying to Reaper Valley, which is a few hours away from Death City.

"You feeling OK?" Soul asked from the seat beside me, holding my hand.

I nodded, giving him a smile. "I'm fine!"

"Good, do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked, gesturing to the flight attendant with the food cart.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry..."

"But you've hardly eaten anything for days!" Soul said, keeping his voice low so the other passengers couldn't hear the worry in his voice.

"I've just not been feeling hungry lately, Soul. There's no reason to worry," I reassured him, even though I felt starved. My stomach hadn't been able to handle any food, so I've been living mostly off water with a few odd biscuits. "Don't worry," I patted his hand.

"Ow!" A woman gasped, catching Maka's attention. A small trickle of blood ran down her finger. "Wow, that's a big paper cut!" She laughed to herself, accepting the handkerchief off her husband.

A sudden urge struck me like a bolt of lightning, drawing me in. I focused on the small trickle of blood, instinctively licking my lips. Blood, I wanted it. Realising what I had just thought, I leant against the small oval window; watching as the small spots of land disappeared, being replaced by the dark blue sea. "I-I need to go to the bathroom!" I stuttered, not being able to get rid of the feeling.

Before Soul could reply, I ran out of my seat and jumped over the cart and woman, running into the bathroom. I locked the door with shaky hands, running to the sink. I turned the taps on and splashed the cold water at my face, letting it drip down my neck.

I breathed a sigh, opening my eyes with a gasp. A thin line of red ran around my pupils, outlining them. They suddenly vanished, blending in with the forest green colour that dominated my eyes.

"Hey! How long are you going to be in there?" A man asked, banging on the outside of the door.

"I-I'm coming out now!" I replied, wiping my face and unlocking the door. "Sorry," I bowed, apologizing to the angered man who pushed past me into the bathroom. I sighed, walking back to my seat.

"Were you that desperate for the toilet?" Soul chuckled when I sat down.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." I giggled as the small seatbelt icon appeared on the panel above us. "Oh, look's like we're going into landing." I buckled my seatbelt, watching as Soul did the same.

"I can't wait to get home," he sighed, leaning into the back of his chair as we headed for the landing track.

Once we were off the plane and had collected our luggage, we payed for a Taxi to pick us up since Soul had left his motorbike at home and everyone else was on a mission. When we were in the Taxi, I decided to get some sleep, even thought I had a lot of it when I was recovering.

"Maka, we're home." Soul said, waking me from my slumber. My vision grew blurred as I reached for the handle, pushing open the door. "I'm so tired," I yawned, stumbling towards the apartment while Soul took the luggage from the Taxi's boot. I slumped against the steps leading to the house, starting to doze off.

"M-Maka! Don't sleep on the steps, you'll catch a cold." Soul said, taking the keys from his pocket and opening the door. He took the luggage inside while I stayed sat on the step, feeling too tired to move.

The Taxi drove off, speeding down the road and dodging past the other cars. It was the middle of the day, but my eyes felt very sensitive to the light, causing me to close my eyes. Hands wrapped around my waist, hauling me over a solid warm shoulder. My arms dangled in front of me, but I couldn't be bothered to move since I knew I was in good hands.

"Jeez, why are you so tired all of a sudden?" Soul mumbled, placing me on my bed.

"S-Sorry," I yawned, rolling over to block out the sunlight. I pulled the blanket over my head, snuggling into my cold pillow.

"Dont sleep for too long," Soul warned me, walking out the room.

"'Kay..." I said, falling asleep.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 1st November 2012

**Symm:** I've finished my Halloween story so I can focus back on my other fics now! Sorry for the wait and the length of the chapter, I haven't long come back from a sleepover :D The tiredness is just affecting me, heh. Did everyone have a great Halloween? It was tipping down when I went trick o' treating yesterday and I got soaked...and we only got 'bout 30 sweets between the five of us XD

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Mellow234, werepirechick, xoxomellowwings45xoxo,**

**Guest, MakaXSoul-senpai22, um NO NAME,**

**ReapaChop, BlueKitten-Nya, Guest,**

**Aratenshi, Dia8Buyo, CottonCoccon,**

**xSoulxMakaxMex, GigiandMad, Anilylovesyouu,**

**Blaze563, yuuki24688, dark shadow400,**

**Eivexst, DemonEvangelista13, Gir01298, Jasmine98!**

**dark shadow400: Thank you, sorry for the wait!**

**Guest: Thanks XD**

**um NO NAME: I'm the one with the wavy brown hair where I had fake copper highlights in it! Haha, you must really love poptarts XD That made me laugh!**

**Guest: Thank you, sorry for the wait!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Maka: What the hell is happening?**

***Poptarts fall all around them***

**Symm: It's raining poptarts!**

**Soul: Yep! *throws more poptarts from above* We've got so many more!**

**Maka: Where did you get all of these from!?**

**Symm: Many of the reviewers gave us boxfuls! But be careful Maka-chan, some of them have an anti-Maka potion on them *catches a poptart***

**Soul: A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO DONATED THE POPTARTS!**

**Symm: You all get a free Maka plushie! *smiles***

**Maka: *sighs* You better come back-**

**Symm: *eats poptart* Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Soul: *throws down empty boxes* Now it's raining boxes!**

**Symm: IT'S NOT THE SAME!**


	24. The Change

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Change**

* * *

"Maka! Breakfast is ready," Soul called through to me.

"OK!" I said, brushing my hair into the usual pigtails. I grabbed two of my bobby pins and slid them behind my ears, holding back the shorter pieces of hair as I made my way to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air, making me nauseous.

I sat down at the table, letting out a huge yawn. My body felt so tired for some reason, even though I hadn't done anything taxing.

"Here," Soul placed the plate of pancakes in front of me, giving me a smile. "Eat up, you need your energy." He patted my head; walking back to the stove.

I grimaced, looking down at the pancakes. I didn't have an appetite at all and the smell was making me ill. My stomach rumbled, crying out; telling me to eat something. I shook my head, letting out a sigh.

My fingers wrapped around the fork, digging it into the first pancake. The butter dripped off the side like rain, drawing me in. I took a hesitant bite. I dropped my fork and covered my mouth with my shaking hand, standing from the chair.

I bolted down the hall to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as I leapt to the toilet. My head dropped as the food came back up. I continued to throw up until my body couldn't handle it anymore, causing me to collapse to the ground.

Running footsteps came from behind me but I felt to tired and weak to move my head.

"M-Maka!" Soul yelled, lifting my head so I was facing him. "What happened!?"

"I was sick," I replied, feeling my eyelids droop. "I feel so weak..." I drifted off.

When I woke, I found myself on the couch with a pillow propped under my head and a thick blanket over the top of me. The sound of traffic could be heard from outside through the open window, attracting my attention. Footsteps sounded, heading my way.

"Maka!" Soul ran over to me and kneeled beside the couch. "You're finally awake!" He pulled me towards him for a hug, wrapping his arms around my back. "You suddenly collapsed in the bathroom and I didn't know what to do!" He kissed me roughly on the lips, surprising me.

"S-Soul!" I broke away first. "I-I'm fine," a weak smile spreaded across my cheeks, causing his eyes to sadden.

"Maka, you are _not_ OK." He placed his hand to my forehead. "Y-You have a fever!" He ran to the sink, soaking a small hand towel which he placed on my head. "You need to rest," he moved my hair to the side as my temperature suddenly rose, causing a hot sweat to break over my body.

My breathing became rough as I breathed in and out; trying to keep a steady rhythm. Soul handed me a bowl of hot soup, but I didn't want it. I didn't have an appetite but he forced it down my throat.

A few minutes later I threw it back up, my skin paling. Soul didn't know what to do, since I rejected the other food he offered me. In my eyes, the food looked moldy and out of date; making my stomach churn with just one look.

I layed there for days, not being able to eat anything, mostly living off cups of water every now and then. But Soul got so worried about me that he phoned Stein, asking him to come over.

"Your temperature is 36 degrees and your body has broken out into a sweat," Stein said, checking my pulse. "Have you eaten anything?"

I shook my head weakly. My body had grown frail, getting thinner by the day as I continued to throw up everything that was fed to me.

"She hasn't had anything to eat in days since everything she has comes back up. All she can keep down at the moment is water," Soul told him.

Stein noticed the heavy bags under his eyes, giving him a concerned look. "You also need to rest, Soul." He picked up his bag, adjusting his glasses. "Maka, you need to try and eat something at least. Even if you throw it back up, you must otherwise your body will paralyse and you could die in a few days."

I nodded, trying to breathe calmly.

Stein took Soul into the other room to give him some advice on my illness. I let out a sigh, listening to their hushed voices. Food. I need food. I struggled to sit up, my breathing coming and going much worser. "F-Food..." I said, managing to stand as I wrapped the blanket around my thin frame.

I stumbled over to the kitchen, bracing myself against the fridge. The smell of meat wafted around the air when I opened the fridge, my eyes focusing on the piece of raw meat. I let out a growl, grabbing the piece of meat and taking a huge bite out of it. The juices ran down my chin, which I licked up with pleasure.

Realising what I was doing, I suddenly dropped the meat; displeased with my behaviour. The food suddenly came back up as I ran to the sink, throwing up the contents. I ran the water to rid of the foul smell, splashing some onto my face.

I hobbled over to the window, leaning against the wall as I regained my breath. A thin woman walked past the window in the pouring rain, holding a umbrella to shield her body from the water. My gaze swapped to her neck, focusing on the thick red vein thumping with her pulse. Blood.

I pulled the blanket tighter around my body as the thought of licking the smooth skin on her neck crossed my mind, shaking it off. My throat burned for liquid, but water wasn't good enough. I stumbled to the front door, collapsing down the few steps.

I shakily climbed to my feet, using the wall as leverage. The woman with the umbrella walked on ahead. I began to follow her, being fixated on her lovely neck. My mouth hurt, like a toothache; but worse. I held the blanket around my shivering form with one hand, using the other to touch my aching teeth.

Two sharp fangs shot down, making me gasp. What's happening? What am I? I ran my tongue across my teeth, stopping at the first fang. The bottom was sharp, like a butcher's knife and sword all packed into one. I felt a change in my body.

I continued to follow the woman, watching as she walked through a dark alleyway. Perfect, my instincts smiled from within. "P-Perfect..." I repeated aloud, quickening my pace despite the fever that reigned through my body. The needing became more powerful, drawing me in.

I stumbled after her, past the large windows. But I stopped. I turned to face the window, finding my body being reflected off it. I focused on my soul, letting out a surprised squeak. The once orange soul had become tainted with a reddish hue. Two spikes came from the thin line the existed of my soul's mouth, showing my change.

I shook my head, casting the image away as I ran after the woman. "H-Help..." I whispered, dying for her to look at me. "Help!" My voice became more urgent. The woman turned around and gasped, running over to me.

"A-Are you OK!?" She asked, holding the umbrella over me. She helped me into the alleyway, letting me sit down and rest my back against the wall.

My fangs grew worse and I couldn't help myself from looking at the veins in her neck. "B-Blood..." I mumbled, trying to stand.

"B-Blood? Are you bleeding!?" The woman panicked, bending down to my level. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"P-Please!" I reached out to her, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I need to eat," I said against her neck, licking her slender neck.

"W-What are you-"

"I'm sorry," I sank my fangs into her neck, making her let out a scared shriek. I drank up her blood, replenishing myself. I could feel my body becoming stronger, my hunger dying down. The womans umbrella flew away with the cold winter wind, and the rain poured down on us. I dropped her body like a lifeless doll, hungry for more.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" A man called, walking into the alleyway. "I heard someone scream-"

I ran over to him with my vampire speed, my eyes turning a rusty red from the blood. "More!" The beast inside me cried, grabbing the man by the neck. "I need more food."

I dug my nails into his neck, letting the blood ooze out as I slashed his chest.

_The crimson liquid  
Splattered around  
I giggled in excitement,  
Tasting the smell.  
I sink my teeth,  
Into it's neck  
My hunger is gone,  
My thirst resides.  
My eyes turn red,  
And I calm down.  
Horrified I was,  
The vampire truth._

I threw the man to the ground, watching the remaining drops of blood fall. I wiped my mouth, licking up the remaining blood. I turned around, looking at my reflection in the empty shops window. Red eyes reflected back at me. My hair was soaked and covered in blood, as well as my face and clothes.

"W-What have I become?" I gasped, stepping back as I regained my senses. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, backing away from the two dead bodies. I grabbed the blanket from around my shoulders and threw it over the pair, hiding their faces.

I shrunk back against the wall, not knowing what to do. I sat there, frozen with fear as the people's frightened expressions ran through my mind. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I cried, letting the tears fall as I apologized to the dead couple.

"Mama! Papa!" I yelled, running out of the alleyway. "Help me!" I scrambled through the streets, not noticing the cold, wet rain that continued to pour down on my body.

"M-Maka!" I heard Soul's voice from beside me.

I stopped running. "Soul?" I said, turning around to face him. He was soaked. "I'm sorry!"

He took a step towards me but I held up my hands, shaking my head. I don't want him to come near me, I don't want to kill him!

"Maka, why are you covered in blood?" He took another step forward.

"I-I..." I couldn't finish the sentence. He walked up to me, despite my warning and hugged me. My eyes drifted to his neck, having the urge to bite him too. My fangs came back out, begging me to drink his blood.

"No!" I pushed him away. "D-Don't come near me."

"Why?" He grabbed my chin, wiping away the specks of blood from around my mouth. He pulled me towards him and went to kiss me but I jerked back, remembering about my fangs. "Y-You have fangs!" He opened my mouth, touching the sharp tooth.

"Soul!" I said, not being able to stop the tears.

"What happened? Tell me, Maka!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

"I-I...killed..."

"Did you kill anyone?" He demanded as a pair of running feet came our way. "Maka!"

"What happened to Maka?" Stein said, stopping beside us.

"She has fed." Soul growled, grabbing my wrist. "Haven't you!"

"The transformation has completed!?" Stein asked with a strained voice.

"Yes."

"Maka, is this true?" Stein turned his attention to me.

I nodded my head, wiping away the tears. "I-I'm sorry!" I pushed Soul away, running back to the alleyway.

"Maka!" Soul and Stein ran after me, keeping up with my pace.

I need to hide the bodies, I can't let them see! But there's blood, so much blood...

I grabbed the dead mans feet, dragging him further into the alleyway just as Stein and Soul arrived at the entrance. "Maka, put him down." Stein said, walking towards me.

"No! I need to bury him!" I yelled, baring my fangs.

"Maka, you cannot bury him. I need to inform Lord Death about this, and the bodies will need to be examined." Stein placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I released the mans legs, leaning into the mad scientist. I gripped the end of his lab coat, letting the pain and sorrow drop out of my body through my tears, staining his coat with blood. "I'm sorry!"

"I know," he patted my head.

I felt my body collapse. Stein caught me just as I fell, holding me against him. "I-I'm sorry..." I muttered as one more tear drop ran down my face before everything went black.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 3rd November 2012

**Symm:** I finally managed a long chapter! YAY! By the way, the poem in this was written my **yuuki24688** and she helped me with some of the ideas :) You should read her stories, they're really good and she's brilliant at poems! If anyone has any ideas on what could happen next then I would be happy to hear because I don't have a clue on what to write next!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**niyahtwins, AnimeBuddy98, Black Carnation, yomammalastnite12,**

**BlueKitten-Nya, DeathTheKidetteInConverse, dark shadow400, LazyDay,**

**Hanyoualchemist1, SoulEvansEpic3579, Eivexst, um NO NAME,**

**AngeLight952, Dia8Buyo, CottonCoccon, anna114, yuuki24688!**

**um NO NAME: Those costumes sound awesome! I finally decided to go as a punk zombie/vampire creature, and yesterday I was a witch at my uncles party XD Thank you!**

**Hanyoualchemist1: YES PLEASE! Can I have the symmetrical chocolate bar please *puppy dog eyes* Lol, thank you! And no, they do not annoy me :D**

**LazyDay: Nope! I have three other stories on the go so that's why :) OK, I will try. And yes, I am British! Haha, no one has even noticed that before XD You're the first.**

**dark shadow400: That's great! ^_^**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: I finished another anime!**

**Maka: What was it this time?**

**Symm: Kyoshi to Towa no Sora!**

**Soul: Strange girl-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Symm: I chose it randomly even though the _Towa_ part reminded me of the name of the song off Fairy Tail *smirks* I still need to finish that...**

**Soul: Y-You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	25. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Getting Ready**

* * *

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a dark room. There was no lighting or windows, just a row of bars around me. Am I in a cage? I moved into a seating position but regretted it when a horrible headache hit me, making me rest against the wall. What happened?

My mouth went into a large 'O' as I yawned, and a familiar tooth ache came from my front teeth. I touched the first touch and gasped, finding a long sharp fang in its place. "T-That's right...I turned and killed two people..."

"Yes, you did." Stein said, turning on a light.

I flinched back from the light, finding my eyes burning. "A-Am I a vampire then?"

"Yes. Since you drank those people's blood, you finished off the transition," he adjusted his glasses. "But that was the only thing you could do, since you would have died in a matter of days if you didn't drink their blood."

"But I killed them!" I cried, gripping the bars. "How can I live with that!?"

"Maka! Calm down," he removed my hands from the bars, noticing the dents made from them. "We have sorted it out, so do not worry. They're alive," he patted my head through the bars.

"H-How did you..."

"You aren't the only vampire in this world." He smirked.

"So, you're saying that another vampire brought them back to life with some old ritual vampire magic?"

He nodded, sitting down in his chair. He rolled across to the table, grabbing a handful of documents; before stopping in front of me. "Here is some information on the vampire who cleaned up your mess, bringing those people back to life." He handed me the files.

I scanned over the documents carefully, reading them aloud as I went. "Kanashi Ryoka is a full blood vampire, capable of recreating his own kind. He is over a hundred years old and belongs to the famous vampire bund that rules the creatures of the night." I stopped there, looking up at Stein.

"What's wrong?"

"Eibon told me that I would become the very first vampire, but how is that possible when there are already other vampires in the world? How would he not know about them." I asked him, confusion in my eyes.

"I didn't know the vampires existed until earlier when Kanashi Ryoka came. They're a very special kind that is unknown to most of humanity, so you must not make yourself known. Eibon would not have known about them since they are secretive."

I nodded, reading on. "Like most vampires, Kanashi has powers such as fast speed, extraordinary hearing, keen senses and powerful strength. But Kanashi is one of the fastest vampires of this century, making him powerful."

"So each vampire has most of these powers, but can have their own abilities too?" I asked.

"Yes, we don't know what yours is yet but it will be found out soon." He nodded, taking back the documents.

"May I speak with Kanashi Ryoka, please?" I waited for him to answer, hoping the vampire was still here.

"Of course," he stood from his chair and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

I need to get out of here. Stein won't let me out since he knows I am still unable to control myself. But it's the only way to keep everyone safe, so I must escape...Even yet I cannot go, I need to ask the other vampire; Kanashi Ryoka, about something.

I heard light footsteps outside the door before it was lightly pushed open. A young boy, about the same age as me, walked into the room. He had long black hair that cascaded down the side of his face, leaving a long thin ponytail that drooped down to his waist; tied with a single red ribbon. His eyes were a deep blue, almost a black colour.

"Maka Albarn," he bowed, his ponytail falling over his shoulder. "It is nice to meet you." He extended his pale hand through the bars.

"T-Thanks, I guess..." I shook his hand with my own pale one, looking up at him. "You are Kanashi Ryoka, yes?"

He nodded, smiling at me. "I am a vampire as well as you are."

"D-Do you know how I can be changed back into a human?" I asked, watching as his eyes hardened.

"I am afraid that I cannot answer that, I am not of high status. The elders would know," he replied. "But they may frown upon your existence, since you are not a proper vampire like us. You are...diferent." Kanashi replied.

"Different?"

"Yes, you are of a different nature to us." He smiled, fiddling with his ponytail. "Is that all you wish to ask?"

"Where are these _elders_?"

"In Rome. Hidden beneath the earth and life above," Kanashi told me.

I nodded, bowing in response. "Thank you, Kanashi."

"It was my pleasure," he grinned before walking out the room. "I will be seeing you again, Maka." The door closed behind him and I let out a sigh.

"I will escape, and fly to Rome. But I must get my things ready, otherwise I will be found. But I cannot take a plane or boat, I won't be able to control myself around the mass of humans..." I sighed. "I guess it's time for some experimenting."

I listened intently, making sure no one was near before grabbing the bars with my bare hands, pulling them apart. I made a big enough gap to fit through, bending them back to normal. I pushed open the door and peeked out, finding no one around.

Taking the chance I hurried down the hall, finding a window. I opened it but gasped when I saw the height of the building. Taking a deep breath, I climbed out; making sure I kept my weight against the window as I closed it. I made sure that a gap big enough for my hand to fit through was left so I could open it back up when I came back.

I took a hesitant step forward before letting my body drop. I fell for a long time, noticing the ground coming up fast. I landed on my feet with grace, standing with ease. I ran, using my vampire speed, all the way to the large lake in the middle of Death Forest. It was a large lake, almost the size of a reservoir.

I pulled my hair into a tight bunch and stepped into the lake. The water washed over my shoes, soaking my socks and feet. "OK, I can do this." I closed my eyes, concentrating on my speed. "Go!" I ran as fast as I could across the water.

My feet touched easily on the surface and I smiled. "I can walk on water, wahoo! I am greater than Jesus!" My eyes sparkled with delight as I lost my concentration, falling into the lake. I swam back up and broke through the surface, taking a deep breath.

"Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Blackstar." I sighed, scratching my head. "OK, let's try again." I continued to run across the water, getting better each time. I found that the longer I kept my concentration the better chance I had of running across the water.

After a long time of running, I sat on the banking to regain my breath, looking up at the sun. The sky had darkened a lot and the sun was hidden behind a bunch of clouds, making the sky even darker.

I rung the water out from my hair, letting it dry as I did the same with my clothes. "I had better get back otherwise someone will know I've been missing. I ran back to the building until I came upon the window, bending into a crouch. Using the remaining strength I had left in my body, I jumped from the ground and ran up the wall with the help from my hands until I landed on the window sill.

I peeked through the window to make sure no one was coming before opening it using the small gap with her hand, climbing through. I shut the window and hurried back down the corridor and into the room.

Footsteps came down the corridor, catching my attention. I quickly pulled the bars apart on the cage, squeezing through before bending them back to normal just as the door opened.

"Maka?" Soul said as he walked into the room. His eyes spotted me and a grin spread across his face. "You're awake!"

"Soul!" I smiled, reaching through the bars. He pulled me into him, giving me a long sweet kiss on the lips. I pulled back too quickly as my fangs shot down, catching his lip. A small trickle of blood ran down his chin, making the cravings in my body come back. "S-Sorry!" I backed away until my back touched the back of the cage.

"It's OK, I know you can't control yourself that well when around blood." He smiled sadly.

I felt my eyes turn red at the sight of the blood, my breathing becoming ragged.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, not wanting to admit I how starving I felt. "I-I'm fine," my voice came out strained, making him frown.

"I brought you this," he handed me a clear bag of blood. "I got it from the hospital."

"A-Are you sure-"

"I don't want you to starve. Please, Maka." He pleaded, shoving the blood bag in my direction.

I sighed, nodding my head. "Fine," I grabbed the bag. I turned my back on him since I didn't want him to see me feed and I sunk my fangs into the thin plastic. I drank the blood in a hurry, throwing it to the ground when every single drop was gone.

I used my bloodied sleeve to wipe away the remaining blood from my mouth before I turned to face him. "Thanks."

"I guess no one had a chance to change your clothes? I'll bring you a clean pair when I visit next," he smiled, walking to the door. "Stein wouldn't let me stay for much longer, so I need to be going. I'll visit tomorrow!" He disappeared through the door.

"Bye Soul," I mumbled to the silence.

That night, Stein came to tell me that there will be no one except for me in this building since they always do a lockdown at night. So I waited for everyone to leave, using my super hearing to listen to each of the doors closing as they were locked; one after the other.

"I need to stack up on supplies if I want to put my plan into action," I said to myself, bending the bars. I slipped through the gap and ran to the window, hopping down with ease. I ran through the streets, heading for the hospital. A girl walked on ahead, catching my attention. Don't look at her neck. Don't look at her neck!

I avoided her neck, focusing on the black rucksack slung over her back. "Sorry!" I yelled, grabbing the bag and running off. I swooped around the corner, emptying the contents before making my way to the hospital. There were lights on, showing there were still people awake inside.

"OK!" I slung the bag over my shoulder, walking inside. The lights were quite bright inside, making my eyes water slightly. There were lots of staff working and many patients asleep on beds. "Their veins look thick and juicy..." I said, focusing on the receptionists neck. W-Wait, I can't think like this!

"Vampires don't need to breathe that much do they? I should be able to hold my breath for a while." I took in a big gulp of air and walked around the reception area, heading for the blood donation section.

"Excuse me, are you OK there?" The receptionist asked.

"I-I'm fine, just visiting my mother!" I lied without taking a breath, hurrying off. I looked around to make sure no one was watching before entering the room. Many blood bags sat around the room in their blood types, all stacked up neatly.

Not bothering to breath, I grabbed as many bags as I could, stuffing them all into the rucksack before slinging it over my shoulder. I hurried out of the room, past the reception to the outside where I took in a deep breath.

"Ahh, I thought I was a goner!" I giggled, ruffling my hair. "But where am I going to stash this?" I said to myself, looking around. "I can't take it home otherwise Soul will notice them."

"Maybe there's something at the dump?" I walked down the street, taking a few turns through parks and buildings until I came across the cities dump site. I looked around for a vehicle, spotting an old discarded ice cream van. I pulled the back doors open with my new strength, placing the bag down inside.

"I wonder if this thing still works." I took the bobby pin from my hair and slid it into the keyhole. After a few minutes of jiggling the pin around, the van turned on. I quickly turned off the lights and engine, leaving the cooling system on in the back to keep the blood bags fresh.

"Great!" I smiled, hopping out. I closed the doors, using a piece of broken metal to keep the doors shut from any intruders. "I'll get the rest of the stuff tomorrow." I nodded, walking out of the dump and to the large lake in Death Forest. "I might as well use the time for some more training."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th November 2012

**Symm:** Thanks for the ideas **yuuki24688** and **Black Carnation**! It helped me out a lot :3 I start school tomorrow unfortunately. Another seven weeks in school before I'm off for two weeks for Christmas! Wahoo! But the only bad thing about it is that we finish on the 22nd/23rd December T.T

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**MaximumRideTwilightLover, Asa Nakamura, um NO NAME, Aratenshi,**

**Eivexst, Hanyoualchemist1, Black Carnation, dark shadow400,**

**DemonEvangelista13, anna114, Gir01298, yomammalastnite12, yuuki24688!**

**dark shadow400: Yeah :(**

**Hanyoualchhemist1: Haha, Vampire Knight was the first ever anime I was introduced to (except for Tokyo Mew Mew which I watched on Tv when I was little) so it's my favourite anime/manga! Lol, really? Yeah, I get that thought sometimes XD Haha, they do indeed!**

**um NO NAME: Yes, thanks I'll use that later on in the chapter. And that's great!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: There will be dialogue in the next chapter!**

**Maka: Symm is having her dinner right now *smiles***

**Soul: So you better come back-**

**Symm&Maka: Or we'll take your Soul!**


	26. Complications

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Complications**

* * *

"Here you go Maka," Soul handed me the clean clothes.

"Thank you," I smiled, accepting them openly. My stomach rumbled, growling for food.

"Take this," he said, giving me a blood bag.

"T-Thank you." I nodded, putting it on top of the clean clothes. "I'll have it after."

"How you have you been?" He said out of the blue, drawing my attention.

"OK I guess, but I'm still trying to get used to all these new powers." I sighed, ruffling my hair in agitation. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He patted my head through the bars, grinning triumphantly. "But I've missed you."

"I miss you too," I pecked him on the cheek as quickly as I could before retreating to the back of the cage.

Soul sighed, looking up at me with his hardened eyes. "Why do you keep moving away? I'm getting sick of this, Maka!" He pounding his fists on the bars.

"S-Soul." I whispered, flinching at his expression. "You know I can't get too close to you, I could hurt you!"

"That's just crap!" He finally snapped. "Just because you don't have any self control and have cravings for blood, doesn't mean that you can just retreat from everything I do!"

"Soul-"

"Don't! I don't want to speak to you right now, you monster!" He stalked out the room.

"S-Soul! Wait!" I cried, gripping the bars. They bent under my strength as I ripped them apart, ignoring the tears that fell down my cheeks in a continuous rhythm. "SOUL!" I screamed, kicking the door off its hinges and into the wall. "Don't run away from me you stupid weapon!"

I ran through the corridor using my vampire speed, finding him walking down the stairs. "Soul!" I yelled, digging my nails into my palms. "Look at me!"

"Oh my, Maka Albarn has broken out of her cell!" A woman cried from behind, running off down the hall to get back up.

"M-Maka, how did you break out of our cell?" Soul said surprised.

"Forgotten already have you? I'm a vampire!" I shouted, walking over to him as I bared my fangs. "I have inhuman abilities, I am a _monster_!" My eyes flashed red as I used his own words against him.

"Maka, I didn't mean-"

"But you did! You spat it right at my face!" I cried, running past him.

"Maka! Wait!" He ran after me; trying to keep up but he was no match for my vampire speed. "Maka!"

"Don't worry Soul," I let him catch up. "I'll leave, I won't be a burden on you anymore. I'll find a way to change myself back!" I growled, walking backwards to the entrance of the building. "I hate to say it, but I still love you!" I said before running out of the building.

"Maka!" Soul's voice echoed through the streets as I ran past the shops. Wanting to take my anger out on something, I targeted the shops. I leapt through the window of a fabric shop, reeking havoc. I ripped through the rolls of material and threw the accessories on the floor, running back through the window.

I kicked the door off of a clothes shop, punching through the mannequins and clothes. Taking the opportunity, I grabbed a satchel bag and shoved random clothes and shoes into it. The people around me screamed and ran away, some of them phoning the police.

I ignored them, running out of the shop. I continued to run, away from all the damage and heart-break I had caused. I should leave now, it's the only way! I ran to the cities dumping grounds, finding the ice cream van. I ripped the metal off the back and yanked the doors open, grabbing the rucksack filled with blood bags.

Wet droplets ran down my cheeks, surprising me. "Tears..?" I sniffled, wiping them away. "I-I have no time for crying!" I ran out of the dump, heading towards the ocean. It's the only way to keep everyone safe. I need to know how to change back!

* * *

**Posting Date: ** 4th November 2012

**Symm****:** I'm so tired...I can't wait to go to bed, but I don't want to wake up! I just want to live in a land like the Magic World off of Sugar Sugar Rune :( Life would be so much easier! But at least I can see my friends all together!

**Soul: I'm bored...**

**Maka: Me too...**

**Symm: _Sugar Sugar Rune! Symo Rune! Chocolate Rain! _*****Chocolate falls from above***

**Maka: Ahh! It's raining chocolate!**

**Soul: How did you do this!? *catches chocolate***

**Symm: *smiles* I borrowed Chocolat's wand from Sugar Sugar Rune.**

**Chocolat: Symm-chan! I need my wand to collect more hearts!**

**Symm: Hai, hai. Good luck! *hands wand back* I know you can become the next Queen**

**Chocolat: Thank you Symm! *disappears***

**Soul&Maka: ...**

**Symm: You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	27. Runaway: France

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Runaway: France**

* * *

I gazed out at the horizon, watching as the sun began to slowly fall. The ocean drifted over my bare feet, covering them with white grains of sand. The water washed over the sand behind me, slowly dragging back into the mouth of the sea. The water had left a few clusters of shells behind as well as slimy pieces of seaweed.

I looked back at the sun, finding it much lower than before. A warm breeze blew my hair to the side, blocking my vision as it blew around. I moved the strands of hair away, looking around the beach. There was no one around since it was gone seven o' clock, making me the only person around.

Droplets of water ran down my cheeks, not stopping at any lengths of force. The tears had been falling ever since I'd departed from the stores, running to the beach on the edge of Death City. It was a few miles out of the main part of town, making it harder for anyone to find me.

My eyes were red raw and the wind didn't help, drying the old tears as new ones came. I pulled my bloodied hair into a bunch, adjusting the satchel bag around my waist. The rucksack full of blood bags hung from my back, feeling light as a feather. My clothes were still dirty and covered with blood, but I don't have time to change them.

Soul and the rest of the DWMA are probably looking for me right now, so I need to get going. Taking a deep breath, I began to walk into the ocean; shivering at the contact of the water. It was ice cold, freezing my thin frame. I lifted my knee slightly, hovering my heel on top of the water.

I leant back, getting ready before shooting off across the surface, not looking down. Keep your concentration, Maka. Don't get distracted! I focused my mind on running, picturing famous runners in my head as they ran around an imaginary track in my head.

I kept up the running, not stopping for anything. The sun had disappeared completely, being replaced by the bright moon above. The orange sky was gone too, leaving behind a dark abyss where small spots of white filled the sky every now and then, announcing the birth of a new star.

The air grew colder the further I got away from land. I took a quick glance behind, just being able to make out the small dot that symbolised Death City along with the rest of the border of the country. "It's quite cold out, tonight." I sighed, watching as my breath came out in shallow white puffs, showing in the darkness.

A few hours later, I noticed a speck of an island in the distance. "What island is it then?" I wondered to myself, not knowing where I was.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the coast line of the country, slowing down to a walk. "Maybe I should ask someone..." I mumbled stepping onto the clear sand. I winced when I stood on a sharp shell, rubbing my foot. "I think I'd better change my clothes first," I kicked the shell away before pulling off my satchel.

I rummaged around until my fingers clasped onto fabric, pulling it out of the bag. I untangled the piece of clothing, making it out easily in the dark with my new keen sight. It was a long floral dress, mostly yellow, with a light blue trim at the bottom and top. The dress was a two strapped design with small vines etched into them.

"This will do for now," I took the satchel and rucksack off, placing them gently on the ground before removing my clothes. I threw them into a pile and slipped on the dress, pulling it down until it reached to my knees.

I looked in the bag for some shoes, finding a pair of white sandals which slipped on easily. I grabbed my blood-stained clothes and threw them into the ocean, letting the waves drag them out before pulling the rucksack and satchel back on.

I listened out for any movement or voices, hearing faint footsteps a few metres away. I exited the long stretch of beach, batting my feet together to get rid of ay grains of sand that had entered while I walked before making my way down the path leading into town.

Large buildings stood around me, blocking out any views of other monuments or bridges in sight. I listened to the footsteps as they grew nearer. I rounded the corner, nearly bumping into the man who scowled down at me. His neck came into view straight away, causing my heart to pound in my chest.

"Regardez où vous allez!"_(Watch where you're going!) _The man yelled, angering me.

"W-Watch out yourself! Ignorant man," I muttered.

"Je ne vous comprends pas."_(I don't understand you.) _He said, crossing his arms.

French. That's the language he is speaking! I straightened my dress, looking him in the eye. "Est-ce la France?"_(Is this France?)_ I pondered, trying to see if the top of the Eiffle Tower could be seen over the buildings.

He raised a brow, almost in a mocking way.

"Répondez-moi!"_(Answer me!) _I yelled, tensing my fists as his veins became more clear. No, I don't need any blood.

He sighed, un-crossing his arms. "Oui, c'est la France."_(Yes, this is France.)_

"Jeez, was it that hard to answer?" I muttered under my breath. "Merci,"_(Thank you,)_ I bowed; walking the opposite way.

"OK, so I'm in France." I scratched my head, carrying on down the road. "Death City is originally in the UK, which means that's I've crossed over the North Sea. It won't take me that long to get to Italy then, it's right next to France!" I smiled, turning the corner.

"I should find a place to rest for now, otherwise I'll be too tired to travel tomorrow," I yawned, looking around for any visible lights. All the houses looked dead since no light filled any of the windows or rooms. The only source of light came from the tall lamppost's and monuments in the distance.

Wait. The monuments! I hoisted my bag up higher on my shoulder, finding the familiar shape in the distance before running full speed towards it. It only took me a few minutes before I arrived at one of the populist World Monuments, the Eiffle Tower.

"I think I'll sleep in style tonight," I giggled to myself as I calculated the height and weight of each level on the tower. The monument was beautiful, lighting up the darkness. Every single light on the tower was lit up, showing how pretty it could be in the night. "Oh my..."

The tower was made out of a certain metal with many different structures fixed into it. It looked like thousands of bars jammed together to make one tower that reached up for a few feet. There were a total of four platforms: The first platform, the second platform, the intermediate platform and the top platform.

I slotted my fingers through the bars at the bottom, taking a deep breath. My body crouched, dipping low before throwing myself into the air, using the bars as leverage as I made my way to the first platform.

Once I had reached it, I found two corresponding poles shooting up into a sort of oval shape that linked up with the tall part of the tower. I tightened the straps of the rucksack and satchel before clambering the thick pole on the right, past the second level.

I carried on up past the intermediate level and up to the top, stopping when I couldn't go any further. When I was back on my feet I held onto the top spire, being careful not to crush it between my fingers as I looked down below.

From this view, I could see everything. I leant back against the spire, resting my neck and back as a cool breeze blew past me; sending shivers through my body. "I'd better get some rest," I whispered to myself, rubbing my eyes.

I drifted off into a deep sleep, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th November 2012

**Symm:** I'm so excited for tomorrow! I'm going to see the second part of Breaking Dawn! *screams* I CAN'T WAIT! It looks B-R-I-L-L-I-A-N-T-!-!-!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Broccolio, kisara124, um NO NAME,**

**Dark Dreamscape, Gameguy20100, Black Carnation,**

**Eivexst, XSoulXMakaXMe, yomammalastnite12,**

**DemonEvangelista13, Gir01298, yuuki24688,**

**dark shadow400, Kyo101, anna114!**

**Kyo101: Thank you :) Thanks for the ideas!**

**dark shadow400: I know :'(**

**um NO NAME: Sugar Sugar Rune is an Anime/Manga, it's really good! I recommend it.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: Thank you for the chocolates XSoulXMakaXMe!**

**Maka: *With a mouthful of chocolates* They're delicious!**

**Symm: Don't speak with your mouth full! *flicks her nose***

**Maka: *growls* DON'T FLICK ME! *spits chocolate from her mouth at Symm***

**Symm: C-Chocolate...with saliva a-around it...**

**Soul: You OK-**

**Symm: *faints***

**Maka: *laughs* You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul! *sighs* Will you two ever work it out?**

**Maka: NOPE!**


	28. Rome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Rome**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds, rubbing my tired eyes. It was only dawn which meant that I had only slept for a few hours. My jaw stretched as a yawn escaped my lips, my fangs instantly dropping.

A painful throbbing came from my neck, demanding blood. Before my hunger got out of control I grabbed my rucksack and took out one of the blood bags, ripping into it with my teeth.

The cold liquid soothed my throat, running down my chin. I licked up the remaining contents, throwing the empty bag over the side of the Eiffle Tower. I wiped the line of blood from my face before slinging the rucksack around my back; standing up.

There was no sign of human life around, giving me a few hours of alone time. "At least I won't get any cravings while they're all sleeping." I muttered to myself.

I'm currently in France which isn't that far away from Italy so I should be able to get there in a few hours. I'm in the middle of Paris which is the capital city, so I need to get to Marseille. It's on the border line between France and Italy so it shouldn't take me long. The only thing that worries me is trying to find the Elders.

"I guess that's something to worry about later on," I scratched my head. I'd better get a move on. I extended my leg forward and let my body drop, liking how the wind blew my hair.

I landed with ease before sprinting off, distancing myself from the Eiffle Tower which now lay in the background becoming the size of a small dot. I carried on for miles going past many other large cities such as Lyon and Grenble until I came upon Marseille.

I continued through the city, not stopping when the border came nearer. A long stretch of road went through a border control where a few men in French uniform stood posted around it. A few passing cars went through the border check, paying their fair before continuing on into the next country.

I took a step back before leaping forward into the air; landing over the other side of the border control where I continued to run.

The air grew warmer here since Italy was slightly closer to the border that outlined the middle of the earth. I ran down the road until a block of houses and monuments came into view. I carried on pass them going through Torino.

I ran through a few of the cities and towns like Milan, Brescia, Verona and Modena. My cravings kicked in again as I came upon the next town, so I had no choice but to stop in Florence where I continued on after two more blood bags were eaten.

When I finally made it to Rome, I was exhausted. The sun didn't help since it weakened my powers and my eyes burned.

"Kanashi said that the Elders lived under the city, _'hidden under the earth and life above'._" So maybe they're in the sewers or something?

I walked around the streets of Rome finding many people. The paths were only small so the alleyways and roads were packed with people all wearing festive outfits. "Maybe there's some festival going on?" I pondered, squeezing past a couple dressed in red capes.

I moved in and out of the crowd, focusing mainly on the ground since I still didn't trust myself. I don't need blood. I don't need blood.

A shoulder hit my side, knocking me to the ground. I braced my hands in front of me, stopping my face from rubbing against the dirt. I glanced up at the person who had knocked me over. A tall brisk man stood behind me; his golden-like hair shining in the light. His eyes burned into mine, as if he was looking into my soul.

"Spiacenti bambina,"_(Sorry little girl,)_ The man said extending his arm. "Io non ti avevo visto."_(I didn't see you there.)_

Italian. My gaze drifted to his neck, bringing back the urge. "V-Va tutto bene!"_(I-It's OK!)_ I choked, forcing my fangs to stay hidden. What has gotten into me!? I was perfectly fine a minute ago, but now my cravings are back. Why?

The smell of blood drifted around my nose, turning my eyes red. I pulled the rim of my dress up, revealing two bloodied knees. "I must have cut them when I fell." As soon as the wounds appeared they healed, leaving spots of blood behind.

I focused back on the man, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a dark brown cape with the hood down; denim jeans with black boots and a plain t-shirt. He was a very tall man with a 6-pack that could be seen through his thin t-shirt. The sleeves of his top stretched over his large muscles, showing he was a strong man.

"Stai indossando i contatti? Sembrano molto realistico, quasi come-vampiro."_(Are you wearing contacts? They look very realistic, almost vampire-like.)_ He asked, pointing at my red eyes.

"M-My eyes..?" I said aloud, suddenly realising what he meant. My eyes must have changed colour! But before I had time to answer with a lie, he pointed something else out.

"Puoi anche avere sangue finto nei capelli."_(You even have fake blood in your hair.)_ He commented.

The two people I killed. I still have their blood on me. Blood. The scent drifted in and out as I breathed, sending my insides into a craze. I accepted his hand, letting him haul me up. The vein in his neck stood out against the rest, resting close to the skin.

I licked my lips automatically as my fangs shot down. I panicked, letting go of his hand as I covered my mouth, letting out a low shriek.

"Sei vestito come un demone? Come, per esempio, un vampiro?"_(Are you dressed as a demon? Like, a vampire for instance?)_ He pondered, scratching his head.

"Sì, un vampiro."_(Yes, a vampire.)_ I lied, breathing a sigh from behind my hands.

"Stai indossando le zanne?"_(Are you wearing fangs?)_ Before I had time to reply, he pulled my hand away and poked the bottom of my fang. "Ow! E 'forte."_(Ow! That's sharp.)_ He removed his finger and I closed my mouth, noticing the small puncture on the tip of his finger.

My eyes widened at the taste in my mouth, sending my body into shock. Blood. It was too late to spit out the drop of blood for I had already swallowed it, hungry for _more_.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down in a flash, holding his neck with my other hand.

"Cosa stai facendo!?"_(What are you doing!?)_ He yelled, trying to break my hold.

I ducked my head into his neck and sunk my fangs into the thick juicy vein. He yelled out, grabbing my arms. "_Keep still!_" I growled, forcing him down as I drank up more of his warm blood.

"Non capisco!"_(I don't understand!)_ He cried, making me freeze.

"Tu non capisci..?"_(You don't understand..?)_ I let him go by accident, surprised at myself.

Taking the opportunity, he threw me through the air, my back hitting one of the walls.

"Vampire! Lei è uno di loro!"_(Vampire! She's one of them!) _He yelled, pointing his finger at me while his hand kept pressure down on his neck. "Lei e la sua natura sono tornati!"_(Her and her kind have come back!)_

* * *

**Posting Date:** 5th December 2012

**Symm:** I have had this chapter for a few days but couldn't find the time to upload it, but here it is! I really want to put up a Christmas story soon, but I don't know how to start it! I have a few ideas...but they're not very good.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**um NO NAME, blurpypop, Guest,**

**Animefreak0213, XSoulXMakaXMeX, Christina ,**

**Aratenshi, momokol, KendraGreycloud,**

**Gir01298, black carnation, itunesaddiction,**

**Eivexst, Hanyoualchemist1, yuuki24688,**

**anna114, DemonEvangelista13, dark shadow400 and Shizuku Takahashi!**

**dark shadow400: It's brilliant!**

**black carnation: Cool, haha sorry.**

**Guest: IKR!? I will!**

**um NO NAME: Sorry for the wait! :) OMG thanks! Free pie, wohoo!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Maka: FREE PIE!**

**Soul: I haven't had this stuff in ages! *takes a slice***

**Symm: Me neither! Chicken pie is my favourite, Mmm.**

**Maka: This is delicious!**

**Symm: *nods* Thank you um NO NAME!**

**Maka: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	29. Bones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Bones**

* * *

The people around me screamed and ran away after hearing the word _Vampire_. I looked around in a daze, finding myself focusing on the blood dripping through the mans hand from his neck.

That was when I snapped.

I ran full speed towards him with my fangs down, extending my nails out as a defensive mechanism before pouncing. I pushed him to the ground, letting the beast inside take over. I drank up his blood, hearing a sloshing noise from the blood that splashed to the ground.

The blood tasted dull after a while so I decided to end the man's puny little life now. I bit the front of his neck, ripping out his jugular and spitting it down to the pavement.

His body flopped to the side as I stood, my eyes glowing red. More. I want _more_. I sniffed the air, catching a faint smell of female.

I followed her scent and found her in minutes, not giving her any time to scream. I bit into her neck, licking up the drop of blood that splattered around. Her blood was sweet, much nicer than the mans which only made my crave deeper.

As I reached for her jugular and was about to rip it out, something knocked me out of balance, sending me to the floor a few metres away from the passed out woman.

"Get off me!" I screamed, looking at the boy who sat on top of my stomach.

Maka!" A familiar voice yelled, holding me down.

I struggled to break free, using all of my strength to fight him off. He's after my prey, but he must not have her. "Get away! She is _mine_!" I growled from beneath him, bringing my knee up.

He went flying into the air but managed to stabilise himself on a window ledge of one of the buildings, shooting back down.

I dodged to the side but he came back around like a boomerang, grabbing me by the neck.

"Maka, you need to control yourself!" The boy cried, making me stare at him.

"Blood, I need _more_ blood!" I yelled, scratching his face. "Let me go!" I focused back on the woman, trying to reach more of her blood that dripped down her neck. "I need to feed, she is my only option!"

"But you have blood bags, I can smell them on you!" He said, ripping the rucksack from my back. "See?" He showed me them crimson bags.

My lips became moist from the blood; my eyes dying back to green. "They are also mine!" I shrieked, kicking his legs. He buckled backwards, falling onto the woman.

I used my vampire speed to kick him back, sending him into the wall. He went through the two layers of brick, collapsing underneath them.

Thinking that he was dead, I moved back to the woman, grabbing her arm. I ripped it off easily, stamping my foot into the bones in her back. She was dead. I licked the blood that ran down her discarded arm, not tasting the sweetness any more.

I snapped the arm in two, pulling out the bone from the skin. My senses picked up the sound of the other vampire as he came my way, pouncing from within the bricks.

I spun around and stabbed the bone into his chest. He let out an angered roar, pulling out the bone and throwing it to the side. I tried to run but he yanked me back, turning me around.

"Maka." He sighed, tightening his hands around my neck. "Are you better now?"

"K-Kanashi, what are you doing here?" I gasped, looking at the puddles of blood around me. "What-"

"I'm sorry, Maka." He twisted my neck in one quick movement, snapping the bones almost instantly. "It was the only way."

My body dropped to the ground, landing in the puddles.

He had killed me.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 9th December 2012

**Symm:** Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what else to type. You're probably going to kill me for what happened...Has anyone had any snow lately? There was a little bit over her but then the sun melted it which made me sad :( It's getting colder thought so hopefully it will snow harder ;)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Eivexst, Hanyoualchemist1, anna114,**

**um NO NAME, dark shadow400,kibalover213,**

**yuuki24688, Guest, mermaidmelodylover,**

**XSoulXMakaXMeX, mini1410!**

**um NO NAME: Lol, it is an actual pie. Chicken Pie. I know, it does sound weird but it's LUSH! Thanks :D**

**dark shadow400: *gasps* I know! Thank you XD**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: *sniffle* I have a cold**

**Maka: I know, all you've been doing is sniffing for the past five minutes.**

**Symm: I can't help it!**

**Soul: Like your mum said, at least you've got it now and not for Christmas *smirks***

**Symm: *pauses* Why were you talking to my mum?**

**Soul: ...**

**Maka: He only went to get her to make him a roast dinner.**

**Symm: Hmm. *sneezes***

**Maka: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: DID YOU FLATTER MY MUM JUST TO GET HER TO MAKE YOU ROAST DINNER!?**

**Soul: *gulps* N-Nooo...**

**Symm: *death glare* SYMM CHOP X100000000**


	30. Trapped and Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Trapped and Thoughts**

* * *

I awoke with a stiff neck, not being able to move it around much. "Ow," I massaged the muscles with my fingers to get rid of the cramps and pains. My vision cleared as a vibrant light came into view, lighting up the empty room. Wait, a room?

I looked around in a panick, not knowing where I was. "Hello?" I said but my voice bounced back off the walls, making me shiver. "Anyone? Can you hear me!"

There was no answer. My mind went into panick mode as I scanned the room for an exit, not finding any. There wasn't even a door!

I sped towards the wall with my fist raised above my head, bringing it down into the bricks. A small hole, the size of my fist, appeared in the wall from my blow. I pulled the other bricks out from within the wall, continuing this process until I had created a big enough hole.

I punched the brick again, taking away more of the wall. After a few minutes of punching the wall to smithereens, I came upon a different wall made out of metal. Steel to be exact. "There's no way I can get through this," I sighed, giving it a go.

I kicked the wall with so much force that I was blown back in the opposite direction, going through the wall. My back hit a familiar steel wall, making me collapse to the ground. "Is this whole room made out of steel!?"

I swapped my options, heading for the ceiling instead. After a few blows from my body I came upon another steel wall, making me sigh inwards. "I guess the floor is my only option." I said aloud, hoping there wouldn't be any steel underneath.

But to my luck, there was.

The room was in despair from the contact I had given it, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Unfortunately, there were no windows so the dust stayed still in the room, moving in slow circular movements.

"I guess I'll have to wait here until whoever put me in here comes back." I sighed, leaning against the steel. "Why do I have so much bad luck?"

* * *

Maka. I wonder where she is right now. I didn't mean to be horrible to her, it's just her whole change that has made me worried. "I'm so sorry Maka," I mumbled to the air, staring off into the distance.

"Hey Soul!" A blurred being sped up the spikes along the DWMA's structure towards me, stopping in front. "Why are you all the way up here?"

"Blackstar, I need some fresh air." I sighed, looking away.

"I ugh, I heard about Maka. Is she alright?" The blue-haired meister questioned me, holding sympathy in his eyes.

"I don't know. We had a fight," I stated.

"Wow, that must be hard." Blackstar said. "Do you know where she went exactly?"

"No, she just ran." I looked back at him. "But I have an idea on where she could be." Kanashi said something about a group of Elders in Rome, so I'm guessing she went there.

"Then what are you doing sitting here!? Go get your girl back!" He pushed my back slightly, pushing me to the edge.

"She doesn't want me," I frowned, standing up as a harsh wind blew my spiky hair upwards. "Not after the things I said to her." She'll never take me back after all of that.

"If she truly loves you, then she will." Blackstar smirked, grabbing my wrist.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do indeed." He gave me a thumbs up, winking his eye. "She may not be able to get to you, but you can get to her," he pushed me off the spike, sending my body plummeting to the ground.

I waited for the concrete to hit me, but it didn't. Instead, I lay upon a cluster of bodies who groaned under my weight, struggling to get away.

"S-Soul! We were wondering where y-you were," Liz gasped, pushing me off.

"We missed you Soul-kun!" Patty blubbered. "The mission was so tough and exhausting!"

"Stop lying, Patty." Kid grumbled, dusting himself off. "All you did was chase the African giraffes around."

"Yeah, and it was tough and exhausting!" She giggled, helping me up.

"When did you three get back from your mission?" I pondered.

"About three minutes ago," Kid replied. "And father managed to discuss the situation dealing with Maka in forty seconds, which is a new record." He grinned.

"That was quick," I said with a bemused expression on my face.

"Soul!" Blackstar grabbed my attention, spinning me around. "You said you wanted to get Maka back, right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then I would better get going if I were you. Lord Death has been made to put a warrant out for Maka's capture. If she is not back to normal in twenty days then the warrant will be made official."

"W-What!?" I yelled, tensing my fists. "Why is he doing that!"

"S-Soul!" Tsubaki ran up to us, huffing and puffing. "It's not h-his fault." She breathed "The government made him put it up since a creature such as Maka shouldn't exist along with Meisters and Weapons. They are illegal creations."

"So he was forced."

"Yes," she coughed, letting Blackstar rub her back.

"But-"

"We all want Maka back, even Lord Death himself." Kid said. "But the only way to get her back is to find her and give her a cure of some sort."

"What cure?"

"You'll find the answer to that question from me," Lord Death suddenly appeared behind me, making me jump.

"L-Lord Death!" I bowed respectively to the shinigami. "How can I cure her?"

"Maka must be pierced through the heart with Vajra, Asura's dead weapon. But Eibon's scarf must be wrapped around Vajra for it to cure her. A part of an existing Kishon must be used with another part of the creators being." He explained. "You Soul, you are the only one who can save her. No one else can pierce her heart with the weapon otherwise she will die."

"Where can I find Vajra? Asura's body disappeared after he was killed." I growled.

"I have that right here," he pulled out the golden weapon, placing it in my outstretched hands.

"Good luck," he patted my head with his giant white hand.

"Thanks, but where can I acquire Eibon's scarf?"

"It is still in Brazil, under the protection of the Brazilian government." Liz said, getting a giggle from her sister.

"Right, thanks for the help everyone!" I grinned, showing off my teeth.

I guess friends really can make you feel better.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 15th December 2012

**Symm:** I finally got a part of Soul's POV into a chapter! Yay :D I hope you guys liked this chapter, I managed to make it longer ;) By the way, everyone's been saying that Death City is in Nevada. I know this! I changed it to Britain since it was easier for me to get Maka to Rome quicker!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Mrs. Eater Evans, suvra2001, um NO NAME,**

**mini1410, blurpypop, dark shadow400,**

**Eivexst, Hanyoualchemist1, DemonEvangelista,**

**momokol, anna114, yuuki 24688!**

**um NO NAME: Yay! Thanks for reading my other story :D I have, hope you liked it! Sure, I would love to read it, um...you'd probably have to make an account for me to see it :) uugh, or you could send it to me through an email..?**

**dakr shadow400: Yes, you were right ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Soul: I'm gonna find you soon Maka!**

**Maka: What the hell? I'm right here, Soul.**

**Soul: *sighs* I'm talking about the story!**

**Maka: ...**

**Symm: Jeez, why are you guys so random?**

**Maka: It's not me! Soul's the one who came out with the outburst!**

**Symm: *groans* You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Soul: What do you mean by my outbursts!?**


	31. The Elders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**The Elders**

* * *

The sound of a door opening grabbed my attention, making my head raise in disbelief. A part of the steel wall had opened; leaving an opening in the wall.

"Who's there?" I asked the open air, taking a hesitant step back. "Hello..?"

I was met with silence as I stared at the dim light that flickered outside, not knowing what to do. Is this a trap? A vampire couldn't have made that hole, right? O-Or...or did it..?

"What should I do." I whispered to myself, craning my neck to peer out the door. There was no one there, from what I could see anyway. But if there is no one there then how did the hole appear in the first place?

"I'll take a risk," I nodded, edging my way to the door. My footsteps echoed against the steel beneath me, bouncing off the walls and ceiling like an echo, except this one was continuous. The sound kept bouncing from wall to wall before suddenly stopping as soon as my foot passed the hole; it stopped.

"Hello-" A cold body knocked me to the floor, slamming my head against the concrete floor. The scent of bitter blood wafted in the air, sending a horrid shiver through my body. The person above me held me down and I bared my fangs at him, scamming his face.

A stream of blood dripped down his cheek as he pinned my hands above my head; holding me down with little effort. "Get off me!" I yelled, watching as his cheek wound healed almost straight away.

"H-How did that just..."

"Maka, it's me. Kanashi," he changed his position, settling on his knees as he bent beside me. His hands released mine, freeing me from his hold.

"Kanashi, where are we?" I gulped, touching my pounding head. Crimson tainted my fingers but the smell put me off, causing me to wrinkle my nose is disgust.

"We are in Rome, under the sewers." He explained. "Remember the Elders?"

I nodded my head, wiping away the blood from my fingers. "Are we in their realm or something?"

"No," he chuckled. "It's like a castle, except it's been built _underground_."

"How the hell did they build a castle underneath the earth!?" I gasped.

"I have no idea," he sighed, helping me up. "Anyway, they want to see you."

"What for?" I pondered, following him down the corridor.

"I do not know."

"Hmm," I grumbled, grabbing his sleeve. He didn't seem to mind and carried on, not even taking a glance back. His long black hair tied together into a ponytail swished from side to side, almost like a hypnotic motion.

I couldn't help but think of his eyes, on how blue they were. You could just get lost in them, their colour is so deep and vibrant. They remind me of the sea at night. I can just picture myself sinking to the depths of the warm water, not reaching the bottom for there is no end.

"...here." Kanashi's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I said, we're here now Maka." He repeated himself, staring at me with a small hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, following him through the open door that lead towards the Elders.

The doors closed automatically behind us, locking us in the large room. It was a grand room with everything you could imagine in a castle, the velvet carpets, golden chandeliers, stained-glass windows and detailed furniture. There were no coffins, not even any spider webs. It was spotless.

I admit that it's quite dark in here, but there are a few lights on. Plus, there are no skulls, it's like the complete opposite to what you would have thought a vampires hideout would look like.

"Maka Albarn; we have been expecting you." A deep voice broke me from my thoughts.

"You're one of the Elders I presume?"

"Yes, I am the leader of this organisation. My name is Chaji," he grinned, showing off his teeth.

He was wearing a long red robe, hiding his clothes beneath as he stood from his golden throne. Chaji had red eyes, suggesting that he _lived_ on human blood. He must drink a lot of it to have his eyes stay red. He had silver hair that shone when the light hit it, reaching past his auburn eyes all the way down to his shoulders. But I have to say, long hair fits Kanashi much more than it does for him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, hiding slightly behind Kanashi.

"Not much, but I heard that you hold a question that needs to be spoken aloud."

"How did you know-"

"I have my ways," he smirked.

"Then I guess I'll just say it." I mumbled. "Do you know how to change me back?"

"Into a human? Yes."

"How?"

"You must be staked in the heart with a special weapon, known in your mind as Vajra."

"V-Vajra!? Why is Asura's weapon important in all of this?" I questioned the Elder, getting a look of satisfaction from his pale face.

"Asura was a Kishin, Eibon was also a Kishin." He grinned. "They were the same kind of being, plus _you_ were the one who kill them _both_. It only makes sense for you to have Asura's weapon as your match. But Eibon's scarf must also be wrapped around it before you are staked with it, he is your 'maker' of course."

"But I still don't get why-" He cut me off _again_.

"It will come to you in time."

"But people like you always say that kind of thing, so it makes no difference in my eyes." I growled, clutching Kanashi's sleeve.

"You're just a bit slow, your little brain will catch up in a few minutes. I'll give you some time to process everything," he chuckled.

"Jeez, why are some vampires _so_ obnoxious!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 3rd January 2013

**Symm:** I am SO SORRY for not updating! :'O I didn't mean to leave it this long, and I am truly sorry everyone.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**mini1410, xxAlysha, KyoLover1100,**

**Gwenni-ni-chan aka (um NO NAME), Maka12Albarn20Souleater,**

**not-exactly-the-truth, ****DemonEvangelista13, Soul jaws,**

**yuuki24688, ****Hanyoualchemist1, anna114,**

**Eivexst, ****dark shadow400!**

**dark shadow400: Lol, she's out now! Thanks ;)**

**Hanyoualchemist1: Thank you! :D**

**Soul jaws: OMG I WANT THAT POP TART COOKIE WAFFLE WITH THE RAINBOW CHOCOLATE! O.O**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: No mini scene today sorry!**


	32. Tsume

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Tsume**

* * *

"Maka, please keep your comments to yourself." Chaji growled, baring his fangs. He sat back down on his throne, letting his robe drape around his feet. "Tsume, will you please take Maka to get cleaned up?" He turned his attention to a pale woman standing in the corner. "The smell of dried blood is repulsive."

"Why, thanks for the _lovely_ compliment." I grumbled as the vampire flashed over to me.

She peered down at me with her silver eyes before giving me a smile, pulling my fingers away from Kanashi's sleeve. "Please follow me," her voice chimed as she led me away.

I looked back at Kanashi with a panicked look, but he waved his hand, reassuring me it was going to be OK. I bowed my head with a sigh, following the vampire out of the room.

"It's nice to meet you Maka," the woman said, batting her eyelashes.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you too Tsume." I gulped, avoiding her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"To the indoor baths, I'm sure you want to get cleaned up." She glanced at the dried blood in my hair as well as the stains on my dress. "Yes, you really do need a bath."

"Do you know where my belongings are?" I asked, ignoring her comment as my throat began to burn.

"Chaji burnt them since they held a human scent on them. It was messing up the weaker vampires minds," she replied plainly.

"W-What!?" I yelled. "But I had so much stuff in there!"

"Which was stolen," she smirked.

"How do you know that?" I blinked.

"I'm a vampire, I know-"

"-things that others don't," I finished the sentence off for her, which made her laugh. "That's all you vampires have been saying lately."

"Sorry, it's a habit." She grinned, pulling me through another door. "We're here!"

"Thanks," I mumbled, ruffling my hair. "Will you be able to wash my dress for me, please?"

"No, it must be burned."

"Ugh, then what am I supposed to wear!? I can't prance around naked!" I groaned, head-butting the wall. "You vampires are so evil!"

Tsuma giggled at my actions, holding her stomach. "You're a funny one," she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll get you some clothes after." She sniffled, pulling out a blood bag from her pocket. "You seem hungry?"

"I am, thanks." I took the bag from her and sunk my small fangs into the plastic sealing, sucking the cold blood from the packet. I handed her the empty packet back before walking through the steam emitting from the large rectangular bath; peeling off my dirty clothes.

I threw them away from the bath so Tsume could reach them. Once I was ready, I stepped into the warm bath, becoming calm from the heat.

"Ahh, this is nice~" I breathed, sinking deeper into the water.

"Maka, you need to get out, you've been in there for over an hour!" Tsume yelled from the other end of the room after a while, snapping me out of my calmness.

"But I don't want to!" I whined, splashing my feet around. "I haven't been in here that long!"

"I will drag you out if you don't, and will personally drag you through the castle bare naked." She warned.

"O-OK, I'll get out!" I quickly stood from the water and dried myself off, picking up the neatly folded clothes that were left for me.

There was a forest-green tank top with a matching white cardigan, holding a simple pattern of a hummingbird on it. It went together with a pair of white jeans that were slightly wrinkled at the bottom.

I pulled them on before shoving my feet into the green sneakers, not bothering to do tie the laces up. I threaded them through the inside of the shoe instead before walking towards Tsume. "I never knew vampires had such nice clothing sense."

"Hey! I'm not that beastly," she flicked my nose, pulling me out of the baths.

"But what about my hair?" I pointed at the wet and tangled mess on my head. "I can't walk around like this, I'll catch a chill!"

"Here," she threw a tower over my head before rubbing it around in quick motions with her vampire speed, drying my hair almost instantly. "Isn't it great having vampire powers?"

"It certainly is," I combed my hair back into the regular pigtails, following her out of the baths.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 22nd January 2013

**Symm:** I know it's short, but I'm working on finishing Baby's Galore and Fire and Ice, so the chapters will be longer soon ^-^

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**DaughterofDante, LittleRedRiddingWolf, MsGeekNerd,**

**Fox of the Emerald Isle, Spirt tooth, Soul jaws,**

**ILoveTheSky101, fioleetime, kittykat778,**

**lily, Scarlet Ammo 19, ChocLover25,**

**dark shadow400, yuuki24688, Gwenni-ni-chan,**

**mini1410, anna114, Guest,**

**Hanyoualchemist1, ****Eivexst!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**dark shadow400: Lol, you too!**

**lily: Sorry for the wait :)**

**Soul jaws: Yay, thank you! OOH A MYSTIC BOX O_O Lol!**

**Spirt tooth: Haha thank you very much! OMG I WANT AN ELEPHANT SIZED CANDY BAG *o* And yay! And chop-proof helmet!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Symm: *puts Chop-Proof helmet on* Hehe, I'm free from injuries!**

**Maka: What is that?**

**Symm: Something that you cannot have *smirks***

**Soul: LOOK AT ALL THE GOODIES WE GOT!**

**Symm&Maka: *Sparkly eyes***

**Soul: Thank you everyone! *grins***

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	33. Eibon's Scarf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Eibon's Scarf**

* * *

18 days. I must save Maka in 18 days, otherwise her warrant will be sent out, bringing thousands of Meisters and Weapons on her trail.

My hand moved on its own, patting the golden weapon in my backpack. Vajra. "I just need to acquire Eibon's scarf from the Brazilian government," I sighed, staring at the small building in front of me.

"For a government, you'd think that they'd have a bigger office." I snickered, hurrying over to it.

Two guards stood outside the building, both holding pistols on their belts.

I'm guessing they're allowed to use guns in this country?

"Excuse me," I said to them. "Can I enter?"

The first guard gave me a confused look, resting his hand on the gun. "No hablo Inglés."_(I don't speak English.)_

"Shit, I forgot that they don't speak English..." I sweat-dropped. "U-Um, Spanish is what they speak right?" I asked myself, trying to form a sentence. "¿Puedo entrar a tu mono?"_(Can I enter your monkey?)_

"Mono?"_(Monkey?)_ The other guard laughed.

"Haha! Yo no tengo un mono!"_(Haha! I don't have a monkey!)_ The first guard chuckled with his friend.

Did I say something wrong? I mean, they're laughing...

"¿Puedo entrar?"_(Can I enter?)_ I pointed at the government building behind them.

"No, usted no está autorizado."_(No, you are not authorised.)_

"N-No?" I understand that much at least. OK, I'll need to lie to get inside. Um...maybe I can pretend to be a new governor or something? Right, here goes nothing. "Yo soy un nuevo miembro de la pandilla conocida por aquí. Déjame en lo contrario vamos a incendiar el edificio."_(I am a new member of the famous gang around here. Let me in otherwise we will burn down your building.)_

The two guards stared at me with shock, their eyes widening slightly. "U-Usted puede entrar, p-por favor no quemar el edificio!"_(Y-You can enter, p-please don't burn the building!) _They moved aside, pointing at the doors.

"Gracias!"_(Thanks)_ I walked ahead. "I wonder why they were surprised. I only told them that I was a new member of the government and wanted to enter the building, jeez!"

"Él es parte de esa pandilla que caza vampiros!"_(He's part of that gang that hunts vampires!) _I heard the guard mutter before the door closed.

"Right, I need to find Eibon's scarf..." I glanced around, finding a spiral staircase opposite. The walls of the building were plain marble, holding detailed sketches and such. "If I was a scarf, where would I be?"

"Oye, buen trabajo ahí."_(Oi, nice job out there.)_ A voice said from behind.

"Huh?" I turned to look at the boy. "Who are you?"

"Inglés?"_(English?)_ The boy asked.

Ingles, as in English? "Yes..?"

"Ah, I can speak English too!" He smirked, hurrying over to me. "Like I said, nice job out there."

"Nice job? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Y-You don't remember what you told those guards?"

"Of course I do! I told them that I was a new governor and wanted to enter the building, what else would I have told them?" I growled.

The boy burst into laughter as he rolled around the floor, clutching his stomach while more laughter rose from his throat. "Lies!" He chuckled. "You told them that you were part of the famous gang around here!"

"W-What?" I gulped.

"You said that you would burn the building down if they didn't let you in," he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I guess I'm not very good at Spanish..."

"No, you're not." He said simply. "But you're lucky that they spoke Spanish, the language in Brazil is completely different."

"So I told them that I was part of a gang, huh?" I scratched my head, looking around.

"Yeah, you sure did."

"Jeez," I sighed. "What's so great about that gang then for them to let me in?"

"The one you talked about is the famous gang that hunts rogue vampires. If they are feeding off too many humans, then they get taken down." The boy winked. "They're called '_los asesinos'_ which translates to the assassins."

"Hm," I thought his words over before a question popped in my mind. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Yoso!" He grinned. "What about you?"

"I'm Soul." I said as he ran towards the stairs. "W-Where are you going!?"

"To look around! I've never been in here before," he jumped onto the rail connected to the stairs, hauling himself up with ease.

"Wait for me Yoso!" I ran up the stairs, trying to pace myself as I caught up with him.

"What did you come in here for, Soul?" Yoso asked as we reached the top.

"I came looking for a special scarf. I need it to save my friend," I replied.

"Hm, that's nice of you. Does that person happen to be your girlfriend?" He mused.

"I-I suppose..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we had a fight."

"What!? You should make up with her as soon as possible!"

"But what if she doesn't-"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." He chuckled.

"I hope so," I looked around the room.

Stacks of books stood on one side of the room, filling the shelves from top to bottom; almost overflowing them. Many cabinets sat on the other side, each holding different items of importance.

"So, you're looking for a scarf, right?" Yoso asked, walking over to the book shelves.

"Yeah, it's very important." I replied as he started to climb up the shelves. "You really like climbing, huh?"

"Yeah! It's the best sport around here," he grinned; hopping over the books towards the cabinets near the ceiling.

"Weird boy," I muttered, checking through the lower shelves for the scarf.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, we finally found the unique scarf.

"Here it is!" Yoso jumped down from the top, landing beside me.

I accepted the scarf from him, checking it over. "Yes, it's the right one. Thanks!"

"No problem!" Yoso grinned.

I packed the scarf into the rucksack, zipping it up tight. "Now I need to get to Italy..." I dug around for my wallet. "W-Wait, where is it?" I gasped, checking through the bag again.

"Did you even bring it in the first place?"

I thought back to the day I left, frowning as the image came into my mind. "Argh! I left it on the kitchen table!" I growled, pinching my cheek. "Stupid Soul!"

"Don't worry, I know how you can get to Rome!" Yoso said.

"Y-You do?"

"Mhm, remember that gang we were talking about that kills rogue vampires? Well, I just happen to be apart of that group. I'm sure the boss will let you join."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am!" He grinned. "We'll be working our way to Rome since that's where the head vampires live."

"Ah! That's where my girlfriend is!" I smiled.

"With the vampires?" He thought it over, putting it to the back of his mind. "Great, let's go!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 25th February 2013

**Symm:** I'M SO SORRY! The time just flew by, I've been having important tests in school and I've just been so busy! I didn't realise how long it had been since the last update. So I apologize for that :( So I did a chapter on Soul's P.O.V for you!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**shadowkat014, MsGeekNerd, cats12812,**

**No name, Addelynne Bixby, TheOtherLibra,**

**teonik04, kaylathedragonwitch!**

**No name: Wow, that's along time O.O Thank you for the many reviews!**

XXX

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	34. More Complications

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**More Complications**

* * *

I followed Yoso out of the government building as he hurried across the pebbled road, waving me over. I ran after him, making sure that there were no cars driving past before I crossed. "So where exactly is your boss, Yoso?"

He combed his tanned hand through his midnight hair, ruffling the ends with his fingers. "I don't really know..."

My eyes narrowed as his words registered in my mind. "What do you mean?" It came out in a growl.

Yoso flinched at the sight of my crimson eyes, taking a step back. "I-I...sorta got...lost..?" He tried to laugh the concerned expression from his face, but the creases on his forehead were still noticeable.

"How the hell could you have gotten lost from your gang? Don't you have some sort of secret hideout?"

"Yeah...but I forgot where it is..." He mumbled, bowing his head in shame.

I ran my hands through my hair, grabbing the roots roughly. "You're so stressful!" I pulled out clumps of white, shaking my hands to rid of them.

"If you keep doing that then you'll be b-bald." Yoso stuttered, covering his mouth. "T-Then everyone will start calling you hageta Soul-"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, pushing him onwards. "I'm not bald."

"O-OK, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Yoso grinned.

"I'M NOT UPSET!" I bared my sharp teeth, gripping the collar of his shirt. "APOLOGIZE PROPERLY!"

"F-Fine," Yoso's hazel eyes widened. "I'm sorry, alright?"

I breathed in through my nose, holding the air in for a few seconds before letting it all out in a deep sigh. "I forgive you."

"Good!" He clapped his hands, grinning at me. "Let's go find my boss!"

I groaned inside, almost face-palming myself. "But you won't be able to find him. You told me yourself that you don't have a clue on where he could be."

"Aha! That's where I have you my dear Soul!" The boy's voice reached a higher octave. "I _know_ someone who should be able to direct us to my boss' location."

A twitch started in my eye as a shooting pain ran through my brain; sending my emotions to the max. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!?" I cried, grinding my fist against the brick wall.

"Because it didn't cross my mind!" Yoso sniffled, crossing his arms.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I pounced at his small form.

Yoso jumped back, missing my hands by an inch as he sprinted down the alleyway away from me.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" I chased after him with my right arm formed as a scythe.

"Ayúdame mamá! Un tipo loco con un brazo de guadaña me está persiguiendo!"_(Help me mama! A crazy guy with a scythe arm is chasing me!)_ Yoso's voice echoed through the dark tunnel, rebounding back at me as I followed his panicked cries.

* * *

"Maka-chan, what do you want to do?" Tsume asked with a bored expression, resting her head on her wrist. "I'm so bored~"

I sighed, "So am I! You live around here, why don't you think of something yourself!?"

Tsume grumbled something under her breath, probably aimed at me. I could have listened with my superb vampire hearing, but didn't feel up to it today. My body was tired, especially my feet. It had taken us hours to reach Tsume's room since it was right over the other end of the city, underneath the ground.

Yes, we have inhuman speed, but that doesn't mean that we're fit enough to use it for a long time! It's tiring, you know? Especially after a long journey from my apartment in Death City. What am I to do?

"Hey, Maka." Tsume curled a piece of loose hair around her finger in a bored manner, breathing deeply. "Do you want to play hide and seek?"

"That's a childs game," I muttered. I'm too old for that stuff.

"But I'm booored!" She moaned, banging her head against the wall. "So booored!"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll play hide and seek with you!" I yelled, pulling my cheeks out.

"Haha, you look like a frog!" Tsume pointed at my puffy cheeks.

"Yeah? Well I don't feel like one..." I walked over to the door. "So, who's gonna be on _it_ first?" I asked as I brushed my fringe back.

"I will! I'll let you roam around the underground for a while since you don't really know where to go," she winked. "It's more fun when your prey is confused." Her eyes glowed a vibrant red.

"H-Hey," I gulped. "Don't use your freaky-red-scary-vampire look on me! You know how it freaks me out!"

"Hehe, sorry." She blushed, changing her eyes back to normal. "A-Anyway," she cleared her throat. "I'll give you four minutes to find a hiding spot, and then I'll come and find you."

"Alright, here goes nothing." I sighed, hurrying out the door. "There's got to be lots of hiding places in an underground castle like this, I have lots of time to spare," I grinned; hurrying off.

* * *

"Y-Yoso...slow d-down..!" I huffed, halting mid-stride. "I-I can't run anymore!" I wiped the sweat from my forehead; arching my back. "Jeez, that boy can run!"

After a few minutes, Yoso finally came back, still looking like he did before. Why doesn't he look exhausted?

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize you had stopped chasing me." Yoso grinned.

"It's fine." I straightened my back. "But can we find that guy you were on about? We have no time to play games!"

"It wasn't a game! I was truly worried that you were going to kill me!" He blubbered, pointing at my arm.

"Jeez, I was joking." I chuckled. Well, almost joking. I transformed my arm back, making the scythe disappear. "Happy now?"

"Very."

"OK," I waited for him to show me the way.

He signalled me forward as he strolled down the tunnel, waiting for me to catch up before picking up his pace. "There should be an old wooden shack around here..." Yoso glanced around. "The guy should be standing beside it, he always is when I see him."

I nodded, looking around myself. A guy standing next to an old wooden shack, you don't see that everyday. Plus he's in this alleyway by himself which is odd. Is he homeless or just has a lot of time?

"Yoso, is that you?"

"Ah, Kuro!" He ran towards the bulky man. The man was standing beside an old wooden shack, just as Yoso had said. "I've been looking for you."

"What do you need, boy?" Kuro asked, ruffling his hair.

"Do you know where the boss is? I sort of lost his whereabouts..."

Kuro sighed, removing his hand from his head. "He's in the Old Tabern Pub, didn't he tell you?"

"N-No! I don't get told anything!" Yoso puffed out his cheeks.

"That's because you're a child." Kuro grinned.

"I am not! I'm fourteen, just like Soul!" His face grew red from embarrassment.

"Actually, I'm older than you." I smirked.

"What!?"

I shook my head, ignoring his upset expression. "Where is this pub?" I asked Kuro.

"It's at the end of this alleyway, shouldn't take you too long." He replied.

"Great, thanks for your help." I grabbed Yoso's sleeve. "Let's go."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 13th March 2013

**Symm: ** It's my birthday today! I'm finally 15 :D But school dragged today which was a bit annoying, but there was snow! So it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be XD I always seem to be busy on my birthday! :3

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**ZrosesFMAfan1, LoliAnime, Sda209, Robastar34,**

**No name, KyoLover1100, mini1410, dark shadow400,**

**LigthXDarknessKH, AutumnRainFry, darkanime10, Eivexst,**

**suvra2001, Gwenni-ni-chan, anna114!**

**No name: Btw, how do you review so quickly?**

XXX

**Symm: I'M 15 TODAAAY! WOHOO!**

**Maka: C-Chill Symm-**

**Symm: I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!**

**Soul: SHUT UP!**

**Symm: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I-**

**Maka: Happy Birthday to you.**

**Soul: Happy Birthday dear Symm~**

**Symm: *cries* ThAnK yOu!**

**Maka: What's with the caps?**

**Symm: *shrugs* I'm just happy! Which is rare for me...I hardly ever get this excited!**

**Soul: *sighs* You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your-**

**Symm: Soul!**

**Maka: Don't interrupt!**

**Symm: *grins* It's my birthday, I'm allowed ;)**


	35. The Deal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**The Deal**

* * *

"OK, I admit it, I'm seriously lost." I groaned, dragging my hands down my face. "Where the hell am I!?" My voice echoed through the vast corridors; rebounding back at me. I thought this was going to be easy, thinking that there were lots of hiding places in a castle this big. But, no! There aren't any at all!

I pushed myself away from the wall, walking towards the door beside me. I yanked the handle down but it was locked. "How am I supposed to find a hiding place when every single door I try is locked!" I froze at how loud my voice had gotten.

"N-Need to stay quiet otherwise Tsume will find me." I whispered, moving down the corridor as I tried the other doors. But they were locked.

"Two minutes left!" I jumped at the vampires voice, spinning around. Tsume wasn't there.

"I'm screwed," I ran down the hall; trying to stay light on my feet so that the noise made from my shoes hitting the floor wouldn't echo out. I came upon dead end. "Oh Kami!" I raked my fingers across the block of concrete stopping my path.

"I can't go back now! I won't have enough time to hide!" I growled. "M-Maybe there's a secret hatch?" I ran my hands across the sides of the wall; trying to find a bit of loose concrete or button. Castles have millions of these, I'm sure there's one here!

But after running through the entire wall twice, I couldn't find one. "Why does the Kami of Karma always rain down on me!?" I cried, slumping to the ground.

I felt the floor tile underneath me sink, and I sprang to my feet. To my surprise, the wall blocking my path slid to the side, leaving a dark entrance. The floor had the secret hatch all along!

I ran inside; watching as the wall slid back into place. "Light switch, is there one in here?" I said to myself, peering through the dark. I could just about make out a small square-shaped box on my right. I pushed my hand on it, finding the switch and flicking it down.

The lights came on.

"There we go-" I spun around and froze. A pair of crimson eyes bored into my own, hands gripped my shoulders.

"Who are you?" The owner of the crimson eyes asked, tightening their hold on my shoulders.

The lights suddenly flickered off.

"M-Maka Albarn..." I gulped. "S-Sorry for intruding, I-I didn't realise that this was someones room." I tried to step back but the figure kept me grounded.

"You're not supposed to come here. Only the higher ranked vampires can enter, so how did you get in? You don't smell like a vampire."

"I-I am a vampire...sir." I said.

The figure pulled my top lip up with their clawed hand, staring at my teeth. My fangs instantly shot down on their own.

"So you do have fangs, hm?"

I couldn't speak, so nodded instead.

"Your eyes aren't red though, do you not feed from blood little vampire?" The figure asked.

I stood rigid on the floor, flinching as he moved his hand away from my mouth. Tsume's voice echoed quietly through the room as her words registered in my head.

"Ready or not, here I come Maka!"

The vampire found it amusing somehow. "You're playing a game with a real vampire are you? I would like to play."

* * *

"Maka-chan!" I called out her name. "Where are you~"

She doesn't know her way around the castle so could have gotten lost anywhere! "So, if I were a lost vampire, where would I go?" I wandered down the hall, sniffing the air.

"This way!" I followed her scent through a passage, continuing on until I came upon a vast set of corridors. "Why does her scent lead here? This area isn't permitted, it's for the higher ups only..." I gulped.

Did she go into the forbidden room? I rushed down the corridor, scanning the floor. With one touch to the hidden tile, the wall in front of me moved as I rushed ahead.

"Maka?" I called out her name, coming to an abrupt stop at the scene before me. Maka was frozen stiff as she stared at the vampire in front of her. "M-Maka, you need to leave, now!"

She turned her head. "T-Tsume..?"

"Come on," I grabbed her wrist, yanking her out of the vampires grip. "I-I'm so sorry sir, I should have told her that this place was not permitted to enter." I bowed to him.

"It's fine, Tsume." He chuckled, stepping further back into the shadows. "Bye little vampire," he aimed his farewells at Maka who jumped at his voice.

"Let's go," I pulled her out and away from the area. "I'm so sorry Maka, I didn't know you'd venture into this area."

"Who was that?" She seemed more relaxed.

"I can't say, I'm sorry. You shouldn't even have seen him." I sighed, stopping as a new scent entered my nose. I looked up.

"Tsume, Maka. What are you doing here?" Chaji appeared in front of us.

"I-I'm sorry sir," I bowed.

"Answer my question." He squared his shoulders, staring directly into my eyes.

"We were playing hide and seek, but Maka wandered into the area. W-We saw _him_. I'm sorry sir, it's all my fault!" I bowed again.

"You saw _him_? Did he do anything?" Chaji shuddered.

"No, luckily he didn't do anything to either of us."

"That's strange." He looked at Maka. "Do you know who that person is?"

Maka shook her head. "I wandered in there by mistake."

"And you mustn't go in there again." Chaji ruffled his silver hair. "He is the very first vampire to be made, not even I know his name." He muttered, grabbing both our wrists. "Come on, before anyone else notices that you've been here."

* * *

The sign above said 'The Old Tavern Pub'.

"This is where your boss is." I told Yoso, shoving him into the doors. "Go on," I poked his back.

"I'm going, I'm going. No need to push me Soul," he grumbled; walking inside.

The pub was packed with people. In the corner where a group of drunks, singing some of the recent songs that were played on the radio a lot. Other groups filled up the rest of the tables; while a few pairs and singles sat on the bar stools dotted around the main bar area, drinking away their sorrows.

"Ah! There he is," Yoso pulled me with him as he hurried over to the bar. "Boss!"

A man in his early twenties turned towards us, putting down his pint. "Yoso, where have you been?"

"I got lost from the pack," he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Like always," the man sighed. "And who is this?" He jerked his thumb in my direction.

"T-This is Soul! He wants to join our group since his friend needs his help but he can't get to her right now. You see, she's in Rome. And I was thinking that he could come along with us since we're heading that way, right?"

"I decline."

"B-Boss, please-"

"Yoso! I will not let this weak freeloader join us!"

I raised my hand as Yoso went to intercept him. "Don't, let me explain." I turned to the boss. "I'm not asking for money sir. I am simply asking if I can tag along with your group as you make your way to Rome." I bent down on one knee. "I beg of you, I will do anything you ask."

He glanced down at me, thinking it through. "Why does your friend need help?"

"I need to turn her back to normal otherwise the DWMA are going to track her down and eliminate her."

"So she is a vampire?"

"Not a true vampire. She was bitten was Eibon, a man who wanted to become a vampire. He changed her into one; but she only became a vampire from the mixture of blood and chemicals he injected into himself, transferring it into her." I explained. "So please, I need to save her."

"That's a coincidence."

"What is?" Yoso asked, perching on a bar stool.

"I have set out to kill the new vampire known as Maka." He said.

"M-Maka!? But that's my friend! You can't-"

"So she is the one you wish to save, hm?" The boss smirked. "Then let me make you a deal. If you change Maka Albarn back into a human in time then I will allow you to keep her, but if you fail, then I get to kill her myself. Do we have a deal?"

I clenched my fists, letting out a sigh. "We do."

"Then stand," he reached out his hand.

I accepted it, standing up as he took a sip from his beer. "Do you have a name? Or do you simply go by 'boss'?"

"Boss, but my real name is Teishi." He shook my hand. "Welcome to the team, Soul."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th March 2013

**Symm:** Thank you so much for the help everyone! I now have more ideas and managed to make the chapter a bit longer with the different POV's :D So thanks! You all get muffins *throws basket of muffins at people* TAKE THEM *o*

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Muffinmilk317, Anime freak out, momokol, KitskinMiko16,**

**daughterofthesea98, yuuki24688, Revenger925, KyoLover1100,**

**suvra2001, mini1410, Robastar34, Eivexst,**

**The daughter of rain and snow, Nonnamelovessouleater,**

**Gwenni-ni-chan, ****dark shadow400, anna114!**

**Revenger925: Thank you! :D**

XXX

**Symm: So what did everyone think?**

**Soul: I have finally joined the assassins ;)**

**Maka: I've met the very first vampire which was a bit scary...**

**Tsume: I PLAYED HIDE AND SEEK!**

**Symm: Hush!**

**Tsume: Sorry-**

**Yoso: I finally found the boss *o***

**Symm: Why do you two show up now!?**

**Yoso&Tsume: Because we're special!**

**Symm: *sighs* You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	36. The Original

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**The Original**

* * *

"I don't understand, where are you taking me?" I pondered, wincing from the strong grip around my wrist. I was sure it would leave a bruise or some kind of mark. "H-Hey! Will you answer me?"

Kanashi sighed, "Chaji wants to speak with you." His voice came out hollow, holding no emotion whatsoever.

"No need to be cruel," I eyed my wrist as a tingling sensation ran beneath my skin. "I don't know what has got you so worried either."

"What do you mean," he slowed his pace.

I pointed at his hand wrapped around my wrist. He raised his brow but said nothing, going back to his strides. I had a hard time to stay with his pace, trying not to trip over my feet. But for me, that was impossible.

I must have tripped over my feet a few times since, from the back, it looked like Kanashi was growing impatient. "Just slow your pace," I simply said, and he did.

Now I could keep up.

After a while his grip loosened, allowing my blood stream to flow back through my arm and fingers.

"We're here," Kanashi pulled me to a halt.

"Already?" I pried his fingers away, staring at the large arch-like door before me. "But what if-"

"In you go," he cut me off with a push on my back, sending me flying through the doors. I flew through the air for a few moments before crashing to the ground, keeping my knees tucked in and my hands sprawled out to stop myself.

I skidded across the floor, digging my nails into the ground. I looked back at Kanashi, shooting a glare at him once I was standing. "Baka."

Kanashi laughed, folding his arms. "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to Chaji who didn't look amused. "H-He pushed me first!" I yelled, pointing at Kanashi.

"I'm not interested in that," Chaji growled. But it wasn't like his normal tone, his expression looked stern as usual, but there was a short flicker of worry in his eyes. No one else seemed to notice it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, straightening my back.

"Nothing is wrong!" He yelled, glancing at Kanashi. "Leave us!"

"Yes sir," Kanashi bowed before exiting the room, leaving me alone to face the head vampire.

"So...what did you want exactly..?"

"...That vampire..." He went off.

I raised my head. "The one in the secret room?"

"Y-Yes," he stuttered. It wasn't like him to fumble with his words. He was the head vampire for Kami's sake! Something has seriously got him worried...maybe even scared.

"Well, what about him?" I urged him on, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Do you remember what I told you about him when you were with Tsume?"

I nodded. "You said that he was the very first vampire to be created, the original. Not even you know his name." I replied.

"Yes, he has never spoken his true name to anyone." He sighed. "But since he is the original vampire, he has limitless powers that not even I can overcome..."

"What about it?" I said. He paused, not uttering a word. "Chaji?"

"H-He has requested that you stay with him in his chambers," he gulped.

"He wants me to s-stay with him!?" I yelled, stepping back. "I don't even know him! Let alone seen his face!" I had seen his eyes, that part is true. But with the darkness surrounding us at that time, there was no way I had time for my eyes to register in the dim light to look at the man. I was more overcome with fear than anything!

"Please Maka, you must listen to him!" Chaji grabbed my wrist.

"Let go."

"_Maka_." His eyes flashed crimson as he showed his fangs, shooting me a death glare. "Do this for me, _please_." I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

I paused, feeling the weight of his hands as they crushed down onto my shoulders. "Why are you so scared of him?"

"He could destroy any of us in a blink of an eye."

"S-Seriously?"

Chaji nodded. "So you have to do this otherwise he will kill me. _Including_ Tsume."

Tsume. I don't want her to die, she's been kind to me. She is basically my friend! I looked back at the vampire. "Fine, I'll do it. But if he tries to kill or rape me then I'm holding you responsible," I growled, allowing him to pull me from the room.

"Deal," he tightened his grip on my wrist before using his vampire speed to zoom us away. We stopped in front of the hidden hatch in almost two seconds, hazing my mind.

Chaji leant on the hatch, waiting for the door to open. "OK, in you go." He pushed me forward.

"A-Aren't you coming in with me?" I swivelled around.

"Nope," he flicked my nose before pushing me inside, closing the door behind.

I peered through the room, gasping at the difference. With the lights on I could make out the furniture and walls. At the far end of the large room lay a king-sized bed, covered with flannel sheets of black and red. A few cabinets and draws stood dotted around the room, filling up the space, holding trinkets and clothes.

But there was no one else in the room. Just me, standing on the velvet carpet that stretched throughout the floor. I sighed, wandering over to the bed.

Movement caught my eye as a figure suddenly flashed in front of me, grasping my neck with their hand. My oxygen was cut off. I couldn't breathe. Panick overtook me. Without my knowledge, my fangs shot down as I tried to attack the victim, slashing my nails at him.

The figure took hold of my hands, releasing the tension from my neck. I was given enough strength to breathe, sucking in a deep breath as I regained my control.

"It seems that you can lose your control so easily," he sighed, releasing me.

I stepped back, glancing at the boy before me. He was only a few inches taller than me, looking to be a year or so older. His skin wasn't as pale as mine, holding a fraction of life to it. He had striking black hair, cut short so it just covered his ears. It cascaded down his face, producing a side-shaped fringe which covered the top of his eyes.

Speaking of his eyes, they were green. A bright green to be exact. Not a mis-match between light and dark like mine.

"Why do you stare?" He asked.

I blinked. "S-Sorry," I looked away.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, yes. The original vampire who is much older than the rest that requested my presence in his chambers for some stupid reason." I growled, crossing my arms. "Why did you request me?" Of all people, why me!?

"I'm curious on how you would act since you are a different..._breed_, should I put it?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever," I perched on the side of the bed. "Just release me already, I don't even want to stay here." I sighed, leaning back.

"Then we can sleep." He sat next to me.

"I don't want to sleep," I grumbled, turning away.

"Then just stay awake. I'm going to sleep either way since it's late." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "I get tired easily."

I refused to look at him so edged my way slowly away from the original vampire. I knew he was awake. Even vampires can't fall asleep that easily. I lowered my feet onto the carpet, wiggling my toes to feel the texture of the sheepskin. Without a single glance back; I tiptoed over to the wall where the secret door stood.

Running my hands over the wall, I searched for the switch that would open the door and release me from the room. But there was nothing there.

"You won't find it." His voice made me jump.

"W-What do you mean?" I spun around, trying to calm my pounding heart.

"This room can only be opened from the outside." He rolled over, focusing his eyes on me.

A subconscious chill ran through me as he looked me up and down. I rubbed my shoulders and arms, trying to rid of the goosebumps that appeared. "Great," I sighed, leaning against the wall. "Then how do you eat? Drink?" I asked. "You can't possibly stay in this room for days on end can you?"

The vampire shook his head. "I go out to feed."

"But you just said-"

"That the door can't be opened from the inside, yes, I did." He winked.

"Stop speaking in riddles."

"I do no such thing!" He pretended to act offended, holding his hand to his chest.

"Just tell me," I growled.

"Of course," he turned his head. "There is another door, but this one leads to the outside." He closed his eyes.

"A-Another door..?" I gasped. "Tell me where it is!" I ran over to him. "Hey! Mr. Vampire!" I shook his form.

"Let me sleep, we'll go out in the morning." He sighed, pulling the covers up just below his neck.

A groan escaped my lips. I stared down at the vampire, wondering how old he actually was. I mean, wouldn't he get bored of staying in this room year after year? I know I would.

The vampire clenched his fist before releasing the tension, flexing out his fingers. Confusion streaked across his face for a moment before it changed to calm, brightening something inside of me.

Looking at him from this perspective, he looked harmless. With the way his hair cascades down his face, making his cheekbones stand out. The smoothness of his eyelids, his light plump lips- WHAT AM I THINKING!?

I slapped my cheeks, sending a stinging sensation through my skin. "Ow," I winced, removing my hands.

"Maka," the vampire's arms shot around me, pulling me down next to him. His arms snaked around my waist in a firm iron grip, keeping me grounded for the time being.

"H-Hey!" I pinched his nose. "Let go of me!" I wiggled about, but his arms formed a ring of steel around me.

"Go to sleep," a smile played at his lips as he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

I shook my head, not wanting to give in. But now that he mentioned it, my eyelids seemed to close on their own; forcing me to darkness. The click of the lightbulb turning off shot through my ears, but my eyelids refused to move. So I gave in. And fell asleep.

It didn't last long.

A burning sensation streaked down my throat, waking me up. It took a few seconds for my eyes to register to the darkness before I pushed away from the vampire's embrace; flashing to the other side of the room.

I braced myself against the wall, digging my nails into the bricks. I ripped away at the wallpaper, shredding the expensive design to pieces. I knew that my eyes had changed since the lust for blood ran through my veins, urging me to find a victim.

Blood. I need it. I need it now!

_Yes, let us feed._

My nails raked down the wall at the familiar yet distant voice. I glanced around, trying to ignore the burning in my throat to find the source of the voice.

There was no one else here except for the original.

_You cannot see me, I am inside of you pet._

Inside...of me?

_Yes my pet. I am your beast._

What do you mean?

_Ask the original, he will know._

As if on que, the vampire in the bed stirred awake, focusing his green orbs on mine. He sat up as my fangs shot down in a warning, producing a growl from my lips.

"What's gotten you so predative?" He mused, shifting from the bed.

"It burns," I gasped, clutching my throat. The sensation was becoming stronger, the longer I avoided it the more powerful it will become. "I need to _feed_."

His lips turned into a smug, "then let's go feed."

My mouth felt dry. I tried to swallow but the urge was killing me from the inside out. "Blood," I flashed over to him. "You understand? _I need to feed from the neck!_" Wait, that wasn't my voice! I shook my head, wondering why my voice came out with an edge to it.

"Ah, I see that your beast is starting to appear." His fingers curled around my wrist. "I didn't think it would come out since you're not a normal vampire." He purred, rolling the words off his tongue.

"M-My beast, what is it? Why is it coming out now!?" I gasped, clenching my fists.

"Every vampire has a beast. Some are linked to their emotions but in your case, it is linked to your lust for blood. The more you drink from the vein the bigger the presence your beast will claim. She can even claim your body for a while if she's strong enough," he grinned, pulling me to the side wall.

"So that's why she is appearing? But why come out now when I haven't fed for a while?"

"You need blood." He looked back at me and stared for a moment. "She can sense that as well as your strong possession over it, so appeared." He sighed. "Now is a good time."

_That is right._

Go away! I yelled back at my beast, pushing her back. I grasped his hand. "Let's go. _Now_." I spat, popping my knuckles.

"Gladly," his eyes flashed red as he pushed his hand into the wall, gripping an invisible handle. He twisted it tightly before knocking through the wall, creating a doorway between the underground castle.

A long passage of steps lead upwards to the surface which I hurriedly followed, not bothering to fix my messy hair. "Come on," I sprinted to the top; kicking the panel outwards from above.

A strong breeze filled the tunnel as the wind blew past us, causing my eyes to blur.

"I'm starving!"

* * *

"So that's the new guy?"

"Yeah, I heard he came along to find his girlfriend."

"He looks weak."

"Maybe we should test out his skills at the first stop?"

I glanced over at the people behind the voices, watching how they whispered between themselves.

"Pay no attention to them, they're always like that when there's a new person on the team," Yoso rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I stay clear of people like that. They're all the same," I sighed, patting him on the back.

We were in an army truck heading towards Venezuela. They have a large port there which sets off towards Portugal at dawn. By taking the ferri we'll get to our destination quicker. Teishi explained that we have a job in Portugal, where he'll be watching my movements closely. As well as the trio opposite by the look of things.

"How long will it take to get to the port?" I asked Yoso.

"Hm, a good couple of hours yet. We haven't been on the road for that long," he grinned. "But if Teishi _speeds up_ a little more," he raised his voice for the boss to hear, "then we would get there in more or less three hours."

"Roger that!" Teishi called back, pressing down on the pedal. The truck lurched forward, gaining more speed as we sped down the deserted highway filled with tumbleweeds and dust.

"At least he took note of it."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th April 2013

**Symm: **It has been exactly a month today where I haven't updated. I am sorry for taking so long to update, I've had this chapter in my files for ages, adding bits to it when I had time. I have been so busy with school! I have important exams coming up but I am trying to update as much as I can :) So, I apologize for the wait!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**DarknicUnleashed, lolperson2, FanfictionForUs, Guest,**

**DoomedToBeCrazyFanGirlForever, DragonCakie, DarknicUnleashed,**

**KyoLover1100, NymphadoraXRemus4ever, Guest, Muffinmilk317,**

**CutieDestyy, yuuki24688!**

**Guest: Actually, I am Welsh XD But my dad is English, which gives me some English blood I suppose. So I guess I am Wenglish ^o^**

**Guest: THANK YOU! Lol, don't worry about it XD**

**lolperson2: I didn't fall for it. There won't be another sequel for this story as it says on the synopsis. I know Death City is in Nevada. As I put in the pm on **Chapter 30.** If you bothered to read my comments then you would have noticed this. I would also like it if you would refrain from calling me an IDIOT. I do have my facts straight. Like you said, it's the same as story 1 except the positions would swap. But I don't want to make a fourth story, plus Medusa is dead.**

XXX

**Symm: See ya in the next chap!**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	37. A Child's Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**A Child's Blood**

* * *

The loud music surrounded us, growing louder with every beat. The vibrations from the large speakers shot across the floor from the base player, with a stronger sound wave, every time his fingers ran across the strings.

People pushed and prodded, trying to get to the front of the room where the band stood above on the stage, rocking out their tunes. They jumped with the remaining beat of the drum before stopping, waiting for the next song to start.

The lead guitarist held the strings of his instrument, pulling them to a stop as his lips parted slowly, drawing in a deep breath. His fingers strummed the base, _'I'm waking up to ash and dust...'_

"Hey," I pulled the original's sleeve. "I don't feel comfortable in here."

A girl screamed beside me, shouting her love out for the band on stage. I don't see what's so special about them, they're just your average band. It's not as if it's the Queen of England...

"IMAGINE DRAGONS!" The crowd chanted as the band sung, jumping with the crowd.

"Oh, have a little fun Maka." He grinned, a smile filling his face. His fangs were hidden neatly in his gums, unlike mine that were urging to sprout.

_'Welcome to the new age! To the new age, welcome to the new age! To the new age! Whoa~'_

"I-I thought we were going to feed," I tried to avoid the mass of necks around me; with their thumping pulses and rushing blood.

"We _are_ here to feed," he winked.

"But I don't like places like this! They make me nervous," I gulped. A rush of people ran past me knocking me into the original. I braced myself against his chest, staying there for a few seconds too long. I pulled away, feeling my cheeks heat up. "S-Sorry."

He quirked a brow. "I don't mind."

"P-Pervert," I punched his chest. The burn had returned in my throat.

_'I'm radioactive, radioactive!'_

"Look around Maka, take a pick." He drew his arm around in an arc, narrowing his eyes on one of the humans. "Ooh, what about that redhead?" He nodded at the girl with bright red hair, standing out against the other blondes and brunettes around her.

"N-No thanks, I'll get captivated by her hair more than her blood." I scoffed, avoiding his eyes.

"Hm, I wonder if that's true..." He wandered over to her.

"Her blood will look dull next to her hair, I'm warning you~" I said loud enough for him to hear, shaking my head. "I'm gonna get some fresh air," I breathed, pushing my way through the crowd. The intensity of the burning was hurting. It was like someone had poured acid down my throat!

_'Whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive!'_ The singer's voice rung through my ears as I exited through the back door, finding myself in a narrow alley. What luck.

I closed my eyes, listening out for a heartbeat or pulse of some kind. It was weird I guess, from a humans point of view. But from my perspective, a human was just a fragile being that clings onto life like a newly born lamb suckling it's mother for fresh milk.

They are blood bags on legs.

_'I raise my flag, don my clothes. It's a revolution, I suppose!'_ The band could still be heard from the back, interrupting my quietness.

"Stupid people, singing about radioactivity and crap." I growled, heading deeper into the alley. "What kind of name is that anyway? _Imagine Dragons_ was it?" I laughed, peering into the dark.

A moving dot came into view, making its way towards me through the alley. The dot grew bigger, forming a child as it neared. She had short brown hair with a pretty ribbon tied across her fringe, covered with cute cats and dogs. Her clothes were crumpled at the bottom, covered with flecks of mud and dust.

"M-Miss..." Her voice wavered at the sight of me. "Have you seen my mama or papa..?" She sniffled, tugging my jeans.

"You speak English?" I asked, surprised at her unusual accent.

"Mhm," she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I'm afraid I...haven't..." My eyes drifted to her petite neck. I focused on the pulse throbbing against the pale skin, begging to be bitten.

_Eat her!_

My beast roared, pushing me on. "I-I'll help you find them," I heard myself say, wrapping my hands gently around hers. I bent to her level, looking her in the eye. "_Don't scream!_" My beast yelled and I sunk my fangs into her neck, hitting the vein with one strike.

"O-Ow! Help me! M-Mama!" The girl cried, hurting my ears. I cupped my hand over her mouth, silencing her cries as I drank her blood, ignoring the drops that splattered to the ground.

_'We're painted red, to fit right in. Whoa~'_

The blood poured from my mouth, mixing with the child's tears. I licked the wounds clean before biting the other side of her neck, bursting another vein. The rich blood dribbled from the tiny pipe and into my mouth, casting away the burning from my throat.

I lapped away the blood running down her collarbone, the sound of her heart beat slowing. "Maka!" I ignored the voice, trying to draw the remaining blood to the surface.

"Stop!" Strong hands enveloped my waist, ripping me from my prey.

"_How dare you!_" My beast spat, blood dripping from my chin and hand. "_Let me finish my human!_" I could feel her seething with anger, trying to claw her way out of my mind.

"Shut up! I'm talking to Maka, _not_ you," the original growled, grabbing my wrist. My beast growled through clenched teeth but retreated back inside.

_'This is it, the apocalypse...'_

"What's wrong?" I cleared my throat, licking the blood from my fingers. "I was only feeding," I glanced back at the girl's body laying discarded on the ground.

"She is dying!" He roared, pushing me back.

"W-What? I only took a little sip..." I drifted off, realising how pale the girl had become. "Or didn't I..?" Did my beast take over? I-I don't remember taking so much blood!

"I'll take her to the hospital." He picked the child up carefully, being careful not to hurt her anymore than I already had. "Wait here," he disappeared in a flash with the girl, leaving a stagnant smell behind.

_'I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow~'_

A small bow lay in the puddle of blood at my feet, holding a few strips of brown hair. I sniffed it, recognising the smell and colour. It was the little girls. "I can't believe I did this," I sniffled. "I nearly killed her..." My voice broke.

She was looking for her parents, that much I knew. "M-Maybe I should find them...tell them what happened..." I shook my head.

_If you do that then they will kill you. Or stake you._

"Shut up," I growled. "I'll just...lie." Yes, that will be better.

_'All systems go...'_

I held the ribbon tight in my fist, hurrying down the alley. Different scents travelled through my nose, mixing together which only confused me. I stopped beside a shop with a large reflecting window at the end of the alley. I looked terrible.

My hair was a tangled heap behind my neck and there was blood all over me. My lips were bright red, as if the blood had painted them and my fangs were still out; wedging against my bottom lip. There was blood all over my hands and underneath my nails, reminding me of what I had done.

I sighed, shoving the ribbon in my pocket. Luckily, my clothes were a dark navy colour so the blood didn't show up as much, it left random patches that had already soaked through the material. But I was still covered with blood. Most of it dry.

I rubbed away at the crimson from my hands and face, watching it flake away with every move. Once I was presentable and my hair was decent enough, I pulled the ribbon out of my pocket, bringing it to my nose.

_'...the sun hasn't died...' _I guess my hearing is impeccable since I can still hear the band singing from the club back down the alley.

I ignored their voices, sniffing the bow once again. The scent had changed ever so slighty, but was memorable. I scanned the dim streets, noticing how the only light came from the tall lampposts dotted around the area.

My eyes landed on a couple walking quickly through the town, looping around the statue of a figure in the centre of the sidewalk. I searched for the scents, noticing how familiar they were to the girl's.

_'...deep in my bones...'_

Maybe they're the girl's parents? I listened in on their hush conversation, zoning in on their words.

"But, Charles! What if she went the other way?" The woman said frantically, gripping his forearm.

"Then we'll just have to take the risk!" The man sighed. "We'll find her, I'm sure of it."

The woman wiped her eyes, "Why don't we split up? We could cover more ground if-"

"No!" He yelled. "I'm not losing you too."

I rushed over to them, stopping a few feet away. "Excuse me," I breathed. The woman jumped, releasing her husband's arm. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I just..." My hand unfurled, showing them the crumbled ribbon sitting neatly in my palm.

"I-Is that Maddie's?" The woman gasped, reaching for the bow.

"Maddie?" I asked. "Does she have short brown hair?" I eyed the cats and dogs dotted around the ribbons design.

"Yes, you have seen her?" The man pondered.

I nodded. "My friend and I found her...she ugh...slipped while she was running. She hit her head...and has lost a lot of blood." I lied, feeling terrible inside. "My friend took her to the hospital while I came to find you. She said that she got lost..?"

"T-That's right, we lost her in a crowded area. We've been searching for her for hours!" The mother whimpered, taking the bow. "Can you show us where she is?"

_'...straight from inside...I'm waking up!'_

"Of course."

I followed the original's scent around the town, finally finding the hospital he was in. I left the parents with a nurse who questioned them, asking about their daughter's details and such while I found _him_ sitting in a cubicle beside the unconscious girl.

"I told you to wait." He kept his back to me.

"I couldn't just sit around and wait for you to get back!" I yelled in a hush voice, making sure none of the nurses or doctors heard me.

"What are you doing here?"

I stood beside him. "I came to see if she was alright." I peered at her form, surprised at her bare neck. There were no marks. "Did you heal her?"

"Yes, I gave her a fraction of my blood. The puncture marks you left on her healed nicely; you owe me one." He sighed, pinching my arm.

"Ouch," I said with a dead tone; rubbing my arm. "I found her parents, in case you were wondering about the scents entangled around my own."

He nodded. "Good, at least she won't be alone."

"It took me ages to get them here since I had to act _human_ and walk at a slow pace." I groaned, leaning against the bed frame. "But thanks for helping out...I really didn't mean for this to happen," I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I quickly rubbed at it, refusing to cry in front of him.

"You're lucky I got there in time." He rubbed my back in a comforting way, and I leaned into him.

"Should we go now? Her parents are coming," I heard their footsteps down the hall, heading to the room.

"Yes," he grabbed my wrist and flashed us out of the hospital, stopping by the statue I found the couple at earlier on. "By the way," he said as I climbed up the statue, perching on its extended arm. "You were right about that redhead. Her blood was dull against her hair, it put me off. I only took a sip of her blood." He sighed.

"Do you want some of mine?" I asked out of the blue, regretting the words as soon as I realised what I had said. "I-I mean...you look hungry...and you didn't finish your food..." I looked away.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll feed another time." He tapped my leg with his finger. "Just don't go around killing people again, OK?"

"I'll try not to," I kicked his shoulder, exchanging a glare with him. I looked up at the sky to find no clouds or birds flying about. It was just a clear black sky. No stars. I gazed into the abyss, getting lost for a while before returning to reality when Soul's face cropped up in my mind.

"What's your name?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" He glanced up at me.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm sure Chaji told you? About no one ever knowing my name?"

"Oh, yes, he told me that. I'm only asking, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I rolled my eyes. "It's just annoying not knowing your name, having to call you Mr. Vampire and the 'orginal'."

"If I tell you," confusion swept across his face. "Do you promise not to tell anyone else or say my name in front of the other vampires?"

"Y-You're gonna tell me it!?" I gasped, nodding my head. "I promise!"

"My name is Saisho, meaning, 'the first'." He said, loud enough for my ears, _only _my ears.

"It's nice to meet you properly, Saisho."

* * *

I hid behind a large wooden crate, staying low. "Are you sure the vampire is here?" I whispered to Yoso who sank to the floor beside me, nodding his head. "Really?"

"I just saw it, I swear!" He held his hands up.

"Oi, you two!" One of the other members shouted, drawing all attention to us.

"Shit," I glared over at him. "Keep it down!"

"U-Um...Soul..?" Yoso gulped, prying my arm from the crate.

"What?"

"I found the v-vampire."

I spun around and formed my arm into a scythe, slashing through thin air. "Where did he go?" I pivoted in a circle, looking frantically for the monster.

"He's up there!" Yoso leapt onto the stack of crates before me, leaping into the air. I followed after him around the box, watching as he climbed across the metal grates like a monkey. "Stay on the ground! I'll watch from up here!"

"Roger that!" I ran to the other end of the room, ignoring the other fights going on between the crew as they destroyed the younger vamps. I slashed through an empty crate as the main vampire flashed in front of me, baring his fangs.

Yoso suddenly sprang from the ceiling grates and knocked the vampire over, keeping his legs locked around its throat while I slashed down the centre of its chest, drawing blood. "Do it!" Yoso handed me a stake.

I nodded, curling my fingers around the wooden item. "Do you, by any chance, know where the Elders are designated to in Rome?" I asked the creature, pushing the tip of the stake into his chest.

"T-The Elders? Only vampires know of them-"

"Tell me!" I dug the tip in deeper, piercing the skin covering his heart.

"O-OK!" His fangs bit down on his bottom lip. "T-They live under the city, but that's all I'm telling you!" He whined.

"Give me more information!" Yoso tightened his hold when I gave him a specific look, snapping a few of the bones in the vampire's neck.

"I can't! I'll be killed!" He cried, struggling to break free.

"Hmph, you're gonna die either way!" I pushed the stake all the way in, puncturing his heart. He lost his colour, becoming even paler.

"Quick!" Yoso jumped back, pulling me with him just as the vampire burst into a thousand ashes, each glistening with an ember of heat.

"What the hell-"

"Good work," Teishi appeared behind us, patting our backs with his large hands. "You handled that well."

"T-Thanks," I muttered, combing my hair back. "Has everything else been dealt with?" I turned to face him.

"Yes, we'll move out at dawn."

_One week later..._

"Here we are!" Teishi chuckled, clapping his hands. The sun bore down on our little group of soldiers as we exited the army truck, filing in a circle with the boss in the centre. "I want you all to search high and low for the Elders. From the information Soul got from that vampire back in Portugal and the map I found pinned in one of the taverns in France, the Elder's should be under the city."

"So what should we do?" Yoso grumbled, leaning against me.

"You'll split into two groups." He divided us down the middle. Luckily, Yoso was still with me so I wouldn't be stuck with the annoying trio I met on my first day here. "The first group will search the mines and surface while the second group will search the sewers." Great, I'm stuck with the disgusting slime below the city.

But a week has already past, it went by _too_ quickly. And I only have 11 days left to find Maka before all of hell breaks loose.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 9th May 2013

**Symm:** I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it's not working out that well yet XD But I have my first English exam on the 20th so I'll try and upload before then, but if I don't then there will definitely be one updated the week after :) Also, thanks for the idea of Maka attacking a child **momokol**!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**suvra2001, FanfictionForUs, LittleAngel,**

**Eivexst, lolperson2, Muffinmilk317,**

**CutieDestyy, Robastar34, The daughter of rain and snow,**

**dark shadow400, anna114!**

**LittleAngel: Aww, thank you! :D**

XXX

**Symm: Ahh THANK YOU FOR THE PILLOW **LittleAngel**!**

**Maka: And the cloak! *turns invisible***

**Soul: W-Where did she go..?**

**Symm: I don't-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Symm: Ack! *falls onto pillow***

**Soul: At least it came in handy.**

**Maka: *grins* You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	38. ALMOST THERE!

**Hello readers! Here's another note, which I apologize for.**

**I know I said I would update on the weekend, but I've been typing up Battle Zone's newest chapter in trying to make it longer to make up for being away for a while; and have had Work Experience all week (Last day tomorrow!) :/**

**But the chapter for THIS story will be up soon! Battle Zone will be up soon too and as soon as it is I shall type out the bits I have already put into my phone onto my netbook for Vampire Madness before continuing with the chapter.**

**I will try and update this story as SOON AS I CAN! It won't be long now, only a few days ;)**

**Sorry for the crappy notes all the time, but thanks for your patience.**

**Symm**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
